No temas cuando esta es mi voluntad
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: [Continuación de Sin llegar a creerlo y Por un futuro a tu lado] Esta es mi voluntad, una voluntad donde los caminos son diferentes, donde los lazos se romperán después de tanto ser estirados y donde nos destruiremos el uno al otro. Porque te amo, es la única razón por la que hago todo esto, la guerra final está llegando y solo traerá tristezas sin un final feliz.
1. Prologo

El dolor que atravesaba su pecho, era algo imposible de ignorar, era lo que la despertaba desde hace algunos meses, exactamente desde que tuvo aquella pesadilla donde se sentía observada como también, podía sentir los cambios en la red, un nuevo enemigo empezaba a ser creado en algún lugar y lo peor, era que a pesar de las exhaustivas búsquedas, no se podía encontrar por ningún lado, era algo que solo ella sentía y que empezaba a ser tan asfixiante que muchas veces prefería no dormir. Siempre era lo mismo, sentía como si algo apuñalaba su corazón y no le permitía respirar con tranquilidad. Sentir las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas y ese horrible sentimiento de pérdida inundando sus sentidos. Provocaba que su cuerpo temblara y castañeara sus dientes por el miedo que la inundaba por completo. Cubría sus oídos, quería arrancarse el cabello ante tal desesperación, apretaba con fuerza sus dientes para evitar despertar al cuerpo de su lado pero todo había sido en vano cuando sentía una cálida caricia a su cabeza. Las suaves palmadas a su espalda y los brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo con suavidad. No pudo evitar soltar aquellos gritos de dolor mientras lo abrazaba, atrapar con fuerza su playera para dormir. Escuchar cómo le susurraba con calma. _"Estoy aquí", "Tranquila, nada te pasará"_

Se acercaba con cuidado a él, las primeras veces, le había golpeado la mano e incluso le había rasguñado, era algo que no le gustaba pero en esos momentos donde era despertada tan abruptamente, quería alejar a todo aquel que le pudiera hacer daño.

Ryoken apretaba sus dientes y la abrazaba con cada vez más fuerza para otorgarle aquella seguridad, era realmente doloroso verla de esa manera, tan indefensa, tan pequeña e inocente que es tan temerosa del mundo que le rodea, por un momento, a su mente llego la figura de Jin cuando se despertaba de sus terrores nocturnos y permanecía en un estado inmóvil. Eso era lo que le contaba Shoichi.

Desde que Ai había desaparecido, algo no estaba bien en Yusaku, lo podía sentir y muchas veces lo observaba en silencio pero no hacía nada por remediar aquello. La chica se encontraba bastante distraída, siempre tenía la mirada perdida y tenía constantes pesadillas de lo que había sucedido entre su duelo contra Lightning como el duelo final que la chica tuvo con Bohman. Siempre la escuchaba gritar y llorar, cada noche era lo mismo y algunas veces, aunque la había llegado a tranquilizar, ella permanecía despierta durante toda la noche para buscar respuestas de lo que realmente le afectaba. Saber cómo los Ignis habían desaparecido, Ai era el único que sobrevivió y aquella muerte suya en Mirror Link Vrains, era una de las tantas cosas que tenía en mente. Podía entender aquel dolor que la chica sentía y trataba de ocultar pero al mismo tiempo, le era imposible el entender todo eso, era tan complicado y confuso que al final, hacia las cosas por puro impulso.

El lazo que ella creo con Ai fue bastante fuerte, nunca había llegado a imaginar que una IA y una humana, podrían llevar una conexión igual, era impresionante que de igual manera, preocupante algo no estaba bien. Aunque el monigote se había sacrificado y posteriormente, que su copia apareciera y después sólo se desvaneciera al perder a sus compañeros sin dar aviso alguno, era algo que Yusaku podía sentir con fuerza en su pecho desde aquel día que su Link Sense empezó afectarla cada vez más hasta sentir dolor verdadero.

Ai era Yusaku y Yusaku era Ai. Muchas veces lo vio de esa manera aunque era bastante cierto ya que de ella se sacaron aquellos datos, sólo le llegaba a molestar cada vez más. No era lo correcto, no era correcto que ambos tomaran todas esas similitudes que podrían crear confusiones y conflictos. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar a ese Ignis para hacer regresar a la chica. Pero ahora no podía, tenía que mantenerla a su lado hasta que se cansara de llorar y poder dormir juntos como siempre quisieron. Era lo único que se le podía ocurrir hacer a Ryoken, solo podía observar y quedarse quieto como siempre. Ver como se destruían y no poder hacer nada.

Si hubiera hecho algo, en ese momento no hubiera caído de rodillas mientras lee aquella nota y frente a él, empezaba a reproducirse un video donde se mostraba a la chica, con una sonrisa cansada y la determinación en el rostro. Un video donde era transmitido a todos los conocidos de ella, un video que llego a destruirlo un poco.

_**-Mi nombre es Fujiki Yusaku pero para ustedes yo soy Playmaker, hay muchas cosas que contar y poco tiempo del que dispongo, así es como terminara esta historia…**_

Si hubiera adivinado todos los movimientos de la chica, como lo hace siempre en los duelos, justo ahora, ella estaría a su lado. Pero no lo hizo, solo la dejo ir sin siquiera poder tomar su mano y detenerla.


	2. Uno

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Al fin! Después de un rato de no publicar, tuve tiempo para poder publicar el capítulo 1 de esta maravillosa historia. Hay unos datos que quiero explicarles ya que vamos a empezar a conocernos. Ai en esta historia, será un hombre así como en el anime para darle más dramatismo pero en caso de nuestra querida Roboppy, será una mujer y no un trapito como en el anime, para estos casos, me gustaría que viéramos como realmente habíamos imaginado a nuestra pequeña robot de limpieza. Esos serán los cambios principales en estos dos personajes que tendrán mucha historia como mucha aparición. ¡Espero que se preparen para todo!**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

_**-… Hay veces en las que no puedo dejar de pensar que todo lo que está pasando es por culpa mía, la forma en la que todos ustedes se fueron involucrando, el inicio de esta historia que tendrá un final determinado, empezó por mi deseo de venganza, por aquella sed que no pudo ser saciada y que ahora, solo trae problemas. Aunque quisiera cambiar este destino, es imposible porque ese solo sería un camino equivocado que no tendría sentido alguno porque muchas de las personas que conocí, no estarían metidas en mi vida, no existirían algunas de ellas y no sabría donde habría terminado yo, de alguna manera, esto es lo que le dio sentido a mi vida. Siempre he tenido el presentimiento que este camino es el correcto y aunque me otorga dolor, sufrimiento, soledad y lagrimas, es el camino que yo decidí caminar…**_

**.o.**

Era el decimo suspiro que soltaba Yusaku, tanto Aoi como Takeru habían estado llevando la cuenta desde el momento que la chica había llegado al salón y solo se había dedicado a mirar un punto fijo mientras recargaba su mentón en su mano. Se podían apreciar las bolsas de ojeras debajo de sus ojos como los muy seguidos bostezos que lanzaba. Dormir muy seguido en clases y no quería hacer nada, aunque fuera normal verla de esa manera, ahora simplemente no había querido salir del salón de clases y salir a comer con alguno de los dos. Se encontraba bastante distraída que varias veces le dijeron que tenía que ir a enfermería para que descansara un poco pero ella ni siquiera los había escuchado. Tanto Aoi como Takeru se voltearon a ver al momento que recargo su cabeza en el escritorio para volver a tomar su siesta del día, Shima se iba acercar a la chica para contarle algunas cosas pero ambos lo detuvieron, no era momento de que fuera molestada cuando ni sabían lo que le sucedía. Aoi empezó a empujar a Shima fuera del salón para que fuera a preguntar sobre algunas cosas de la siguiente clase. Solo el usuario de Soulburner se quedo mirando a su amiga, con paso lento se acerco a ella para sentarse a su lado y esperar a que ella le dijera una vez el motivo por el que no estaba durmiendo adecuadamente. Le molestaba verla de esa manera sin poder hacer algo más por ella.

Aunque siendo sinceros, no solo era él. Shoichi como Revolver, según había entendido por parte del cocinero, que el terrorista le había pedido ayuda para poder empezar la búsqueda del Ignis de Oscuridad, se sentían un poco incompetentes para ayudarle. Eso era algo nuevo para él, siempre pensó que tendrían las respuestas bajo sus manos pero ahora, no tenían nada.

**-Algo está pasando** -Murmuro con los ojos cerrados.**\- ¿Tú si me crees?**

**-¿Otra vez Ai? ¿Aún no puedes encontrarlo? Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces que realmente se me hace difícil que no venga a visitarlos**

**-Tal vez, aunque sigo pensando que es mejor que no aparezca, no debe sentirse bien y es por eso que hace tantas cosas** -Bostezo.**\- Quiero encontrar ese idiota para hacerle pagar por hacerme sentir de esta manera**

**-Todos queremos encontrarlo Yusaku, todos queremos ayudarte**

Y otra vez se había dormido. Takeru suspiro, la dejaría dormir en lo que terminaba el receso y empezaba la siguiente parte de las clases del día. Sabia de las constantes pesadillas que la chica sufría, motivo por el cual se encontraba bastante cansada y un poco irritable cuando era molestada especialmente por Shima que al parecer, seguía sin admitir el romance entre Playmaker y Revolver ya que este siempre creyó que se quedaría con la heroína de Vrains y serian completamente felices, aunque llegados a este punto, nunca descubriría la identidad de la heroína por más que le pidiera decírselo y guardar el secreto como la tumba, que se supone que era, aunque eso no sería cierto ya que es demasiado chismoso que no le contarías nada para poder mantener un poco de respeto. A veces no sabía hasta donde llegaba la imaginación del gordito, si realmente supiera que era más difícil de lo que cree, nunca estarán al nivel de Revolver, fue lo que decidió pensar para ya no destruirse más. Sonrió un poco para poder acariciar sus cabellos azules y apreciarla verla dormir, como mantenía su boca abierta y soltaba algunas palabras, fruncía el seño y sonreía un poco. Tal vez a ese desgraciado de Revolver le pertenece cada uno de esos momentos de la chica pero para Takeru, también le pertenecía algo a la chica, la palabra mejor amigo era aquel titulo importante. Como mejor amigo, le ayudaría a todo, incluso a pelear contra las pesadillas que le atormentan.

Desde el momento que ella sintió una anormalidad en la red, no podía estar tranquila al poner bajo sospecha a Ai, ha tratado de buscarlo durante todo ese tiempo pero esos resultados nunca lanzaban a algo positivo, ella empezaba a desesperarse y estar despistada la mayoría del tiempo por pensar en diferentes cosas para atraparlo como la primera vez que se conocieron, según tenía entendido. Realmente esperaba que un día, al fin decidiera mostrarse. Acaricio su mejilla para verla sonreír, prefería verla sonreír que verla inquieta, un tanto desesperada y bastante decaída.

**-Esta vez** -Murmuro Takeru.**\- Te prometo que seré más fuerte para enfrentarme a mi peor enemigo, te prometo que saldré victorioso y podre protegerte**

Sintió su celular vibrar. Soltó un suspiro, sabia de quien se trataba. Miro a una de las cámaras del salón de clases. Alzo las manos mientras negaba. A veces se preguntaba cuanto Revolver desconfiaba en él y cuan posesivo era con su amiga que ahora solo lo detenía con mensajes, no tenía ganas de saber hasta donde sería capaz de llegar con tal de protegerla. Realmente extrañaba esos momentos donde no era molestado por el idiota del terrorista.

_"Aléjate de ella"_

_-R-_

Abrió los ojos mostrando aquel color citrino que había decidido poner de color al momento de crear aquella imagen, no podía ni quería poner el color esmeralda de ella, no era merecedor de aquel color tan puro y hermoso que no permitiría que fuera manchado por las acciones que se tomarían a partir de ese momento.

Aquella cueva que siempre se le había prohibido su paso cuando su mundo era bastante bello, era al fin abierta para que sirviera en su único propósito, saber aquella verdad que fue oculta por mucho tiempo. Aquellas pantallas flotando a su alrededor, la cantidad tan basta de las bases de datos en las que podía entrar a la fuerza y nadie le impediría el paso. Todos aquellos análisis que recorrían su cuerpo, todo aquello que podía leer y entender con claridad, pasaban con rapidez frente a sus ojos. Creo que podía comprenderlo, podía saberlo todo gracias a aquello que se guardo por ese tiempo, podía entender el porqué lo había tomado como un secreto. Empezaba a temblar un poco, a tener un poco de miedo al saber que era lo que se tenía que hacer ahora. Nunca quiso pensar siquiera, que en algún momento se tenía que hacer realidad, sinceramente no estaba preparado para ello. Odiaba tener aquellas emociones que ella le otorgo, era realmente frustrante esconderlas pero como el buen mentiroso que fue desde un inicio, haría todo lo posible para que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Miro sus manos, había cambiado su apariencia por una más humana, como realmente le gustaría ser si tuviera más tiempo del que disfrutar al lado de los que quería. Negó, el no estaba preparado para querer o amar, eran palabras prohibidas e imposibles para una IA como él, aunque quisiera, no podía detener aquella rápida evolución que tenía, debía encontrar una manera para detenerlo, para retroceder en el tiempo antes de querer hacer movimiento alguno que delatara su ubicación y dijera aquella dura verdad.

No pudo evitar sonreír, soltar una risita y pensar que realmente había tomado una imagen a semejanza de ella y de varias personas más, claro, masculina como siempre imagino que sería ella con aquel nombre de hombre que tenía, la imagen de un joven de cabello corto y serio que sonreía de vez en cuando y que nunca dudaría acerca del enemigo que se enfrentara. Era un hombre por donde se viera, aunque el pequeño triangulo de su cuello, le confirmaba lo contrario. Era aquella imagen de su semejanza que decidió tomar para siempre recordar, era simplemente doloroso aquello. Soltó otro suspiro más, era imposible olvidar aquellas palabras de Lightning. Tenía curiosidad como siempre había tenido pero nunca quiso saciar al respetar a los demás. El arrepentimiento lo carcomía, si tan solo él hubiera sido el buen líder como se hubiera esperado, las cosas serian diferentes. Si tan solo el había tomado el liderazgo bajo sus manos del Cyberse, aquello nunca se vería, no habría porque sufrir y todos seguirían siendo felices realizando aquellas actividades que hacían y que solía saltarse porque era aburrido hacer lo mismo cada día.

Realmente extrañaba esos días.

Cuando estaba al frente de aquellos pilares donde ellos descansaban, una voz chillona escucho tras de él, al darse vuelta, se encontró con ella. Una pequeña niña que le seguía desde el momento que despertó como una IA de libre albedrio, le sonreía y miraba con cariño. Fue curioso saber que aquella imagen de ella no se había distorsionado, era una pequeña niña que siempre le sobraba animo y que ahora no podía reprenderse por decir la palabra "idiota" aun cuando un IA como ella le era imposible pensar. Pensó que ella se debe sentir igual de triste que él, alejarse de ella, por quien mucho tiempo estuvo a su lado, muchas veces la escuchaba hablar en tercera persona diciendo cuanto quería ver a la pequeña Aiko. Tampoco lo negaba, quería verla, sentir su piel ahora que era un humano y cargarla para mostrarle cada uno de los rincones del mundo que aprendió a que fuera su favorito. Sonrió un poco para volver a mirar esos pilares.

**-He tomado una decisión**

Esa sería el inicio de la historia. Volvió activar el Link Sense que compartía con Yusaku, le otorgaría todo el dolor posible para que al final, fuera odiado y pudiera terminar con sus planes. Todo esto era lo que hacía por ella. Por ese futuro que quisiera que ella disfrutara. De antemano se disculpaba por todo que fuera a suceder. Solo se alejo de ese lugar sin mirar atrás, ya no había marcha atrás.

Yusaku no había podido ayudar a trabajar a Shoichi ese día, simplemente regreso a casa para descansar un poco, pasar un tiempo con su pequeña Aiko junto con Ryoken y después ir con él al saber las buenas noticias sobre la salud de Jin. Aunque desde el momento que despertó su amigo se dio cuenta de ello, que fuera confirmado por varios, le hizo pensar que al final y probablemente, Lightning no era tan malo. Solo era un Ignis que no podía ser comprendido, que era algo duro y difícil de roer. Saber que fue el mismo Lightning que utilizo aquellos recuerdos de Jin sobre el caso Lost para obtener vida extra al momento del duelo con Revolver. Jin mantenía parte de aquellos momentos pero había olvidado aquel daño causado por su Ignis, le alegraba que al menos, ahora que pudiera olvidar, podría empezar a vivir. No pudo evitar sonreír de alegría. Realmente esperaba que disfrutara de esa segunda oportunidad.

**-Tu también deberías empezar a vivir** -Le aconsejo Shoichi.**\- Aun no sabemos con exactitud donde se encuentra Ai pero ahora que empiezas a tener todo tipo de oportunidades, no debes desperdiciarlas, nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado, vive ahora con Aiko y Ryoken para ser alguien mejor**

Tenía razón. Una nueva oportunidad con ellos, con su familia. Algo que no iba a desperdiciar. No sonaba mal. Shoichi se fue a prepararle algo para comer, sabía que Yusaku había estado tan distraída que no había comido, el ruido de su estomago fue la evidencia. Aquellas pantallas del parque volvieron a promocionar su nueva tecnología. Los androides llamados SOLtis, capaces de hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo que se les ordena, una IA que se encarga de seguir a su dueño, sin embargo, estas no se les otorgaría el libre albedrio. Había hablado de ellos con Aoi, Zaizen Akira era uno de los encargados de aquel programa, ahora que había sido ascendido, tenía más libertades pero eso era algo que no le parecía, no tenía algo bueno para ello. Desde que habían cerrado Vrains, esa sería su única fuente de ingresos, lo bueno que ellos como hackers, no los detenían, podían entrar cuando quisieran.

**-Primero SOL quiere eliminar IA's para su conveniencia y utilizar a los humanos como herramientas** -Murmuro Yusaku.**\- Segundo, me buscaron todo este tiempo para darles a Ai porque no confiaban en él y tercero **-Bostezo.**\- Son unos idiotas sin remedio ahora que quieren confiar en las IA's cuando paso lo de Lightning, vaya que realmente son unos estúpidos**

Sin saber que realmente, alguien lo utilizaría para mal.

**.o.**

Con la salida de SOLtis, había personas que estaban de acuerdo y otras no, aunque de cierta manera, era bastante esperado aquellos resultados desde el momento que aquellos androides estaban aún en planes. Los desempleos crecerían y se escucharían muchas quejas de los humanos que no podían soportar ser desplazados por tecnología que al final y probablemente alguno de ellos resultaría con ser su jefe y así las cosas se volverían a repetir como en una pequeña o gran revolución que traería muchos problemas. Eran favorables para aquellos que necesitaban hacer trabajos rudos y algunos inimaginables, algunos pocos de ellos estaban realmente agradecidos con más manos de obra para poder terminar con algunos trabajos y así todo se volvía de una manera cíclica. En ese momento, Zaizen Akira recordó las palabras de Playmaker acerca del porque se enfrentaba a los Ignis.

**-La gente no quiere cambios abruptos** -Recordó Zaizen Akira.**\- Los cambios repentinos pueden herir**

Ahora podía entenderlo cuando leía cada una de esas quejas o veía aquellos videos de las protestas fuera de la empresa. Era nombrado héroe aunque el solo tuvo que escribir un código para que al final pudiera ser derrotado por Bohman al dejar su cuerpo como un cascaron vacio, los verdaderos héroes eran Playmaker y compañía, sin ellos, realmente estarían perdidos.

Para Queen, aquel nuevo SOLtis era lo que le traería un lugar respetable a la empresa, después de perder todo, había sido degradada y tener que compartir el titulo con ese perdedor de Zaizen Akira, ella era Queen, la mujer más poderosa e inteligente, no dejaría que le faltaran el respeto, primero muerta que antes de que eso pasara, era mucho más inteligente y respetable que todos aquellos mediocres duelistas más fuertes de Vrains, si fuera posible, ella los derrotaría en un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque lo que ahora necesitaba, era pasar un tiempo alejada de todos esos idiotas y disfrutar que puede ordenar todo lo que quiera sin queja alguna, era lo bueno de androides sin cerebro, era lo bueno de ser una arrogante como ella. Pasar un fin de semana en aquel crucero para relajarse y disfrutar de aquel costoso paisaje que su empresa pagaría con aquellos androides como una prueba que mostrar al mundo que no tenían porque temer de la guerra en Link Vrains entre Bohman contra los duelistas más fuertes, estaba ahí para demostrar que ellos pueden seguir sus ordenes sin dudar, que a pesar de todo, los humanos serian los principales en mandar. O eso creía.

Una infiltración se había dado, dos SOLtis habían sido tomados sin que una alarma de robo fuera sonada gracias al hackeo que había sufrido su sistema. No iban a ser rastreados, no dejarían un programa que los evidenciaría en ese lugar, serian como cualquier androide sirviente que se viera en aquel crucero. Aquella pequeña niña aprendía lo que era tener un cuerpo y tener libertad, sabía que había sido un error por parte de aquel mayor al momento de restaurar la copia de seguridad, ella se había visto afectada. Conocer como los tontos humanos pierden el tiempo en aquellos casinos como apreciar a señoritas haciendo aquellas maniobras en aquel tubo, no entendía pero no pudo evitar mirar de mala manera su "jefe" cuando miraba de manera discreta. De cierta manera, no era su culpa, tenia curiosidad como toda IA que evoluciona de manera rápida. Habían recorrido casi todo el casino hasta llegar a la habitación principal, abrir aquella cerradura electrónica había sido bastante fácil. Despertar aquella persona que se encontraba dormida era lo más fácil, aquella mujer líder de SOL y de nombre Queen, era la primera víctima para aquel plan que traía en manos.

_**-Yo soy Ai** _-Revelo por primera vez su nombre._**\- Aunque tú me has de recordar como el Ignis de Oscuridad**_

_**-¡Yo soy Roboppy!** _-Grito la niña a su lado.**\- ¡Y no soy ningún Ignis!**

**-Cállate** -Le ordeno Ai.

**-Tenia entendido que tú habías desaparecido** -Hablo Queen, si tardaba más, tendría una oportunidad de que alguien se diera cuenta y podría ayudarle.**\- ¿Ahora juegas a ser humano?**

_**-Nada de eso, es solo que tú eres uno de los importantes en SOL, quiero utilizar la empresa para algo que solo a mi me beneficiara y resulta que tú tienes uno de los dos códigos que me permitirá empezar mi plan **_-Explico con total calma._**\- Además de que tu eres quien descuartizo a Earth ¿Lo recuerdas? El te imploraba y tu solo hiciste aquellas horribles cosas sin importar si él sentía dolor, creo que es momento de que al fin pagues aquellos pecados que has ocultado bien este tiempo**_

Alzo su mano, poso su dedo en su frente y los ojos citrinos de aquel androide brillaron con intensidad. Era una de sus nuevas habilidades, forzar el inicio de sesión a su rival, arreglarían las cosas como desde un principio aprendió, en un duelo.

Yusaku miraba con nostalgia a Roboppy después de llegar a casa de Ryoken junto con algunos perritos calientes para el terrorista, había sentido algo que le había obligado a mirar a su pequeña robot de terapia o tal vez fue su imaginación. Escucho como alguien más le hablaba, era Ryoken que traía en brazos a Aiko que gritaba contenta al ver a mamá llegar. Sonrió, quizá solo fue su imaginación, pensaría en aquellas palabras dichas por Shoichi, empezaría a vivir en ese momento. No desperdiciaría más el tiempo.

Queen podía tener una solida defensa pero Ai, tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga como al fin, mostrar por primera vez su deck. Ignister era el nombre que le había otorgado. Pequeños monstruos de diferente color como de diferente elemento, empezó a construir su fortaleza. Invocación Link de oscuridad, invocación synchro de viento e invocación xyz de luz, iría con todo y le demostraría aquella mujer arrogante frente a él, que nunca más podrá volver hacer daño a sus compañeros. Queen le mostraba con orgullo que sería prácticamente imposible pasar aquella barrera que la protegería contra todo daño, estaba tan confiada en sus propias estrategias que nunca quiso pensar sobre aquellos efectos que traerían consigo las nuevas cartas que se presentaban ante ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus cartas habían desaparecido de su campo y su vida había llegado a 1700 puntos de vida, no iba a permitir que la humillaran de tal forma, no iba a permitir caer de rodillas ante una estúpida inteligencia, ella era humana, un ser superior llena de inteligencia y belleza, no iba permitir que alguien la viera de una manera tan deplorable que poco le importo hacer trampa. Modificar el campo a su antojo y poder activar su Skill, le permitirá recuperar el daño perdido en batalla y colocar en el campo, una carta trampa que no existía en su deck como también, poder utilizarla en el momento.

Algo como eso, había sido pronosticado por Ai, aquella mujer solo era un ser horrible que poco le importaba lo que era correcto, que podo le importaba el bienestar de los humanos como de las IA's, justo como lo había mostrado con Earth y Go Onizuka. El daño que les haría a las personas mientras ella siga estando al frente de la compañía, sería bastante grande. Una mujer como ella, debía desaparecer en ese momento. Linguriboh, aquella nueva carta que había creado, le había ayudado para evitar aquella carta que le iba a devolver las cartas de su campo al deck. Y así con dos golpes, la mujer más importante de SOL, había sido derrotada por su propia arrogancia, la ignorancia había sido benéfica para poder obtener aquella victoria. Se acerco a ella de manera segura, Queen se alejaba como podía, estaba bastante adolorida, no sabía que estaba activado el sensor de dolor que ahora, aquellos ataques recibidos, realmente empezaban a molerla.

_**-No hay lugar al cual escapar** _-Murmuro Ai._**\- Perdiste un duelo, es mejor que mantengas un poco de ese orgullo que dices tener y aceptes tu final, lo lamento pero tu simple existencia solo provoca dolor a las personas que si son importantes para este mundo** _-Se agacho para tocar su cabello, al final, su piel empezó a pintarse de color azul, su mismo cuerpo se transformaba en pequeños diamantes que eran absorbidos por Ai._**\- Ahora tu código me pertenece, tranquila, al final tu misma serás testigo de mis planes**_

Así había desaparecido Queen. Ai sonrió son dolor pero no permitiría que alguien más lo viera de esa forma. Miro a la niña detrás de él, aquella que había narrado todo su duelo y le animaba con bastante alegría a todo ataque o estrategia que hacía. Tan rápido salieron de ahí para evitar ser rastreados, dejaron aquellos cuerpos de SOLtis en la habitación de Queen, estaba a punto de alejarse cuando se le ocurrió una idea más. Sabía que Zaizen Akira sería el primero en ser avisado en cuanto se dieran cuenta que la líder de SOL no despierta de ese sueño eterno. ¿Por qué no darle una pequeña pista de quien es el culpable? Ellos serian los gatos con la misión de atrapar al ratón.

Fue aquello lo que Akira Zaizen vio en el momento de llegar al crucero después de que le llamaran aquella mañana informando sobre el estado de Queen y su ubicación. Tomar un helicóptero que la empresa había preparado desde el momento que fue avisado junto con su fiel asistente al lugar destinado, las personas dentro del crucero estaban silenciados, les era prohibido salir de su habitación o de cualquier lugar que se encontraran, evitar todo tipo de filtración de información, era importante mostrar aquello que ahora, ni él capitán podía creerlo.

Fue necesaria una reunión de emergencia de parte de King's, aquellos empresarios y accionistas que apoyan a SOL, para Akira, les importaba más el dinero y los chismes que otra cosa. Eran igual que Queen, si ese era el caso, tomaría las cosas a su manera, ahora que era el líder de la compañía, haría lo que fuera e incluso si eso significaba decir la verdad a la duelista como aliarse con los enemigos. Era justo y necesario para mantener a todos con seguridad. Sin pensar más, decidió mandar un mensaje a ese correo privado que hace mucho le llegaban correos, si había alguien quien debía de enterarse sobre aquello, era la duelista más fuerte. Ella misma tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos y decidir.

De alguna manera sintió que ese sería el desenlace de aquella aventura.

**.o.**

Yusaku podía notar a un muy nervioso Takeru frente a ella que se había acercado después de clases para poder contarle sobre algo. Después de reconciliarse aquel día, las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad o eso había creído al momento de ver a Takeru con ganas de hablar pero al momento de abrir la boca, solo guardaba silencio y cambiaba de tema. Era muy sospechoso que hiciera eso cuando realmente, se contaban muchas cosas. No era molesto pero simplemente quería saber que era aquello lo que ocultaba. Estaba a punto de forzarlo hablar cuando su celular vibro, no alejo su mirada de Takeru hasta que vio la pantalla del dispositivo, por la forma en que era escrito, era de forma urgente. Una reunión con ellos dos. Takeru acepto en ir, fue así como ambos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Kusanagi.

Un correo les había llegado donde les pedían urgentemente la presencia de Playmaker y Soulburner en Link Vrains clausurado, exactamente en Central Station. Sabían que SOL había dejado de perseguir a Playmaker por tantas cosas que hizo, entre ellas, salvar el trasero de todo el mundo, era algo que le debían. Dejar de buscarle precio a su cabeza, era algo mínimo que podían hacer, aunque también podía agradecer a Zaizen por hacer eso, ahora que era jefe, podía hacer muchas cosas con libertad. Tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que pagarlo de buena manera ayudando en todo tipo de problemas que podía tener. Acepto ir, que Soulburner le acompañara y que esta vez, Shoichi decidiera ir, tal vez quería escuchar todo de lo que se hablaría en aquella reunión.

Conectarse a Link Vrains no fue ningún problema. Llegar a ese lugar que ahora parecía un pueblo fantasma, fue lo que llego asustar un poco a Soulburner y provocara que se escondiera detrás de la duelista, al parecer sería imposible que perdiera aquel miedo a los fantasmas. Decidieron separarse en lo que llegaba alguien y al parecer, no tardo en llegar, Zaizen Akira y Blue Maiden llegaron inmediato, se presentaron ante esa persona desconocida, Unnamed solo se presento como aquel aliado que siempre ha ayudado a la duelista. Antes de empezar hablar, tres nuevos invitados llegaron, Blood Shepherd, Ghost Girl y Go Onizuka. Playmaker no pudo evitar escuchar a ese avatar con pinta de vaquero acercarse a ella y soltar una carcajada.

**-¿Revolver no está contigo?** -Carcajeo.**\- Es increíble que ahora que todo el mundo sepa que son pareja, ahora el no esté aquí contigo como un perro faldero que mueve su cola debajo de tus faldas**

**-El hecho de que todos sepan que Revolver es mi pareja, no quiere decir que tiene que estar siguiéndome, somos duelistas, también seguimos siendo enemigos, él puede hacer lo que quiera como yo puedo seguir con lo mío, aunque sé que Zaizen le informara personalmente** -Playmaker le sonrió a Blood Shepherd.**\- Aunque parece que conoces como es que se comportan los perros, ¿No es así? Aun sigues siendo el perro de SOL a pesar de todo**

**-Blood Shepherd, Playmaker, no es momento para discusiones** -Fue Akira quien los calmo.

**-Me disculpo por eso** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia Playmaker, la duelista miro a Go Onizuka, se veía mejor a como se estaba arriesgando a vivir con aquella IA implantada en su cerebro.**\- Es bueno ver que te encuentras mejor Onizuka, ¿Van bien las rehabilitaciones?**

**-Mas o menos, te doy las gracias**

**-¿Por qué lo haces?**

**-Nunca cambiaras**

La explicación de Zaizen Akira fue con brevedad. Desde el momento que fue atacada Queen con aquellos mismos SOLtis que salieron a la venta como también, el robo del código que le pertenecía a ese alto mando de SOL. Akira no quería que recuperaran el código, quería ser protegido por los duelistas más fuertes al descubrir que el atacante, iría por él en tres días. Un código que permitía el control completo de la empresa, un código que se cortaba en dos partes, no iba a servir uno si se encontraba incompleto. No solo tenía la idea de quién era el culpable, realmente el perpetrador, había revelado su identidad. Algo bastante astuto para que fueran directamente a atacarle. El video que Zaizen vio en el crucero, inmediatamente empezó a reproducirse delante de ellos. Tanto Soulburner y Unnamed miraron a Playmaker, no sabían el porqué pero tenían un pequeño presentimiento de que aquella imagen tenía un leve parecido con su amiga.

_**-¡Hola!**_

_**-¡Sí!**_

_**-Zaizen, yo acabe con Queen** _-Se señalo, Playmaker inmediatamente identifico como un SOLtis, a él y aquella niña que estaba a su lado._**\- Zaizen, ahora eres el numero uno de SOL, le robe el código a esa mujer**_

**-¿Quién controla a esos SOLtis?** -Pregunto Playmaker.

_**-Por cierto, voy a presentarme **_-Sonrió aquel SOLtis._**\- Soy Ai**_

_**-¡Y yo soy Roboppy!**_ -Grito la niña a su lado.

_**-Zaizen, iré por tu código en tres días, lo siento, justo ahora que eres el número uno, disfruta de ello en estos tres días**_

Playmaker no paraba de mirar el lugar donde había estado aquella pantalla flotante, no sabía con exactitud si era Ai pero lo que le decía su Link Sense es que era el verdadero. Subió su mano a su pecho, dejo de respirar e incluso escuchar los reclamos de Soulburner hacia Zaizen. Podía escuchar un pitido en sus oídos, podía sentir la mira de todos a ella, esa había sido su primer reacción a su alrededor, que cara tiene la duelista más fuerte. Acerca de que Ai había desaparecido desde entonces y ahora buscaba venganza con SOL. Subió su mano a su pecho, buscaba alguna forma de defenderlo, alguna forma de decir que eso solo eran puras casualidades, que eso era realmente falso cuando Ai solo era un idiota que estaba encantado con su pequeña niña pero por más que intentaba buscar alguna respuesta, alguna excusa, se quedaba en blanco. Las palabras no salían de ella y pronto dejaba de pensar en algo positivo.

**-Playmaker** -Hablo Blood Shepherd.**\- Supongo que sabes dónde se encuentra, eres la humana más cercana al Ignis de Oscuridad** -Le señalo.**\- Tú debes saber su verdadera ubicación y ahora lo escondes**

**-Yo no sé nada desde el momento que desapareció, corto todo tipo de comunicación conmigo** -Desvió la mirada.**\- Ni con mi Link Sense, yo pude imaginarlo aunque sentía todas estas irregularidades en el mundo real** -Tembló un poco.**\- Es imposible creer que llegara hasta estas alturas**

**-Playmaker lucho por la igualdad entre IA's y humanos **-Se quejo Akira.**\- No deberías desconfiar de ella** -Onizuka apoyo esa idea. Zaizen miro a Playmaker, nunca llego a imaginar que ella se encontraría contra la espada y la pared, podía verla como una pequeña niña que tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar.**\- Espero que sepas en qué posición estas, no te estoy obligando a luchar de nuestro lado pero llegados a este punto, eres la única que puede detenerlo, eres la única que él escuchara, solo te pido que hables con él, yo estaré al contacto con Revolver, se que sin duda, el podrá ayudarnos con todo esto**

**-Yo** -Titubeo un poco. Miro a su alrededor, todos esperaban una respuesta suya.**\- Déjame pensarlo un poco**

**-Solo tenemos tres días Playmaker** -Recordó Go Onizuka.

**-Tu decisión será importante para prepararnos a todo lo que viene **-Concluyo Ghost Girl.**\- Supongo que la participación de todo mundo como de duelistas fuertes que pueden detenerlo, nos podrán dar un poco de tiempo para detener todo esto**

**-Lo sé** -Murmuro la chica.**\- Pero hay cosas que aun tengo que comprender, lo lamento**

No pudieron detener aquella desconexión tan repentina de ella, aunque también, era algo que ella hacía por el posible miedo que sentía. Todos se miraron sin saber que hacer ahora que ella se encontraba indecisa, su corazón no se encontraba bien. Sabían que era un tema delicado para la chica, sabían que ella tenía muchas cosas por las cuales pensar. Enfrentarse a su compañero, a su igual, sería realmente horrible. Era un destino que era imposible ignorar, era un duelo que se tenía que enfrentar con un resultado que al parecer, a nadie le gustaría, en especial, no querían ver a su heroína caer de rodillas por el simple hecho de enfrentarse a alguien importante para ella. Prefirieron dejar ese tema por ahora y desconectarse, era momento de buscar las respuestas correctas y guiar a los corazones desamparados por un buen camino.

Tenían que estar preparados para todo.

**.o.**

_**-… Siempre fue Ai el que me ayudo a caminar, el que me observaba aún cuando no me percataba de su presencia, fue él quien me cuido desde hace años y me otorgo la venganza como mi meta, siempre fue él quien tenía mí destino en sus manos y yo bailaba gustosa en sus palmas. Sin embargo, siento que nunca llego a imaginarse que me enamoraría de nuestro enemigo y de un momento a otro, sus estúpidos planes empezaron a cambiar, sus consejos me calmaban y el simple hecho de tenerlo a mi lado, me otorgaba paz, su curiosidad empezó a crecer y ahora, no podre comprender que fue lo que provoco que él cambiara, que lo hizo llegar a estas alturas de causar daño aun cuando puedo ver el arrepentimiento y el dolor en sus ojos…**_

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Estoy llorando! Con tantas cosas que puedo llegar a imaginar de esta trama, realmente me estoy dando miedo, no sé hasta donde seré capaz de llegar. Otra cosa que les aclaro, esta tercera temporada tendrá pocos capítulos pero en consecuencia, serán bastante largo. ¡Espero que no los llegue aburrir! ¡Serán muchas cosas que contar y pocos capítulos que tendré! Así que preparen sus pañuelos, mucho chocolate y la mantita caliente. ¡Vendré con todo!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Martes 17 de Diciembre de 2019 **


	3. Dos

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Pues total, creo que cuando digo que fuimos la mayoría, porque realmente somos la mayoría, quienes estamos decepcionados de que la Jump fue un verdadero fiasco por ilusionarnos tanto y nosotros por estar de creídos e imaginar tantas cosas que nos prometieron mostrar para que al final, nos mostraran una séptima entrega de YGO! Pero que siendo sincera, no valdrá mucho la pena con esa animación como también diseño de cartas. Realmente esperaba que hicieran un cambio pero no se pudo. ¡Ni modo chicos! Pero fue una gran decepción que ayer por idiota ya no escribir por esperar que en algún momento saliera que era una broma y nos iban a presentar el proyecto nuevo que nos prometieron pero bueno. A partir de este momento, puedo decir que abandono por esta temporada el fandom de YGO! Como escritora, voy a escribir sobre las demás categorías que tengo como también, voy a terminar las historias que me dejo Vrains, eso es lo que hare, me enfocar en crear más contenido.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

_**-… No quería creerlo desde ese momento, era realmente absurdo que él fuera mi Ignis, alguien que nació a partir de mi dolor y sufrimiento. ¿Por qué exactamente se creó como alguien de atributo oscuridad? Supongo que mi traición estaba predestinada, él ya sabía todo de mí aun cuando solo era una niña, siempre he estado en la oscuridad y hasta ahora me di cuenta de todo. Ahora realmente puedo ver la verdad, Ai soy yo y yo soy Ai, somos la misma persona, seguimos un mismo patrón y lamentablemente, no podemos existir ambos en un solo mundo…**_

**.o.**

Cuando Takeru se desconecto y salió de la cabina, noto que la puerta del camión estaba abierta, miro la cabina a su lado para notar que se encontraba apagada. Vio como Shoichi se había desconectado y estiraba su cuerpo en su silla, era el único lugar disponible para iniciar sesión en Vrains cuando ambas cabinas se encontraban ocupadas. Ambos guardaron silencio, era el mayor quien se iba a levantar para buscar a la única chica pero fue Takeru quien solo lo detuvo. Poso su mano en su hombro y le sonreía, así le indicaba que él seria quien hablaría con su amiga. No tenia que preocuparse tanto por ella, le ayudaría a decidir, aunque sabía también, eso sería demasiado doloroso. Fue así que salió del camión para caminar a donde, de seguro se encontraba. Cerca de aquel lugar donde Shoichi les había pedido que fueran, había un pequeño parque con un lago, lo vieron de camino ya que Yusaku se había quedado mirando embobada lo lindo que era y por poco cae si no fuera que él estaba ahí. Fue fácil encontrarla, era la única chica de cabello oscuro que trataba de ocultar su rostro en sus rodillas. Se sentó a su lado, a sentir el fresco aroma de pasto como la calidez del aire, miro frente a él, el sol empezaba a ocultarse, una imagen típica y cliché de toda historia estudiantil donde uno está indeciso.

Tomo un poco de aire y empezó hablar lo que su corazón le pedía.

**-Antes no pude decírtelo pero estoy pensando en volver a casa** -Soltó la bomba. Yusaku inmediatamente lo vio, no pudo decir nada ante aquella sonrisa de nostalgia, sabía que él no podría estar a su lado, no podía ser egoísta cuando se encontraba también su familia, desvió un poco la mirada.**\- Pero cambie de idea, quiero ver a Ai otra vez** -Miro a la chica, prestaba atención a sus palabras.**\- Si descubro lo que piensa, tal vez entienda mejor a Flame, yo iré ayudar a Zaizen, sé que no es tu obligación el que vayas, se que tú no tienes la culpa de las decisiones que ahora está tomando pero si me gustaría que lo pensaras** -Soltó un suspiro.**\- Creo que sin ti, no somos nada, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas y aunque podremos hacer las cosas sin tu ayuda, todos te necesitaríamos**

**-Ai estaba sonriendo y se divertía** -Murmuro la chica. Pudo verla, se mordía los labios pero las lágrimas ya estaban bajando de sus ojos.**\- Lastimó a alguien como si solo se tratara de un juego, como si fuera algo normal** -Su voz se escuchaba demasiado rota. Takeru no pudo resistirlo, la atrajo a su pecho para otorgarle un abrazo, ella empezó a gritar mientras atrapaba su saco de la escuela. Era imposible creer que la duelista más fuerte, ahora solo se viera como una pequeña niña. Aunque eso era siempre lo que olvidaban, ella era humana.**\- Pero yo quiero confiar en él, me piden que lo traicione pero no puedo ¡No puedo!** -Sintió la caricia a su cabeza.**\- ¿Sabes del dolor que siento en mi pecho? No puedo traicionar lo que mi corazón siente pero mis manos quieren moverse por sí solas, quiero detener todo este tipo de sentimientos**

**-Eso es imposible Yusaku** -Le hablo Takeru.**\- Es imposible ignorar nuestros sentimientos, es imposible traicionar a nuestros compañeros y sentirnos bien, es la prueba difícil que te pusieron en frente y lo lamento **-La separo un poco de sí, limpio aquellas lagrimas de su rostro y sonrió para ella.**\- No tienes porque hacer esto, puedes dejarlo en nuestras manos, puedes dejarlo en las mías, seré fuerte como siempre he deseado pero solo quiero que lo pienses ¿Está bien?**

**-Está bien** -Soltó un suspiro.**\- ¿Podríamos quedarnos un rato así?**

**-Tu quieres que tu novio el terrorista me implante un virus en el cerebro** -Takeru confeso y Yusaku soltó una risita.**\- No es broma, cada cuando me envía mensajes diciendo que me aleje de ti y en algún momento cumplirá con su amenaza**

**-Después me arreglo con él** -Sonrió.**\- Él sabe muy bien lo importante que eres para mí como mi mejor amigo y si te hace algo, solo me dices y yo me encargo de hacerle la vida imposible**

**-En serio, a veces das más miedo que él y eso que es tu novio**

**-Gracias**

Después de eso, se la pasaron bromeando y conversando sobre otras cosas. Yusaku agradecía que cambiaran el tema. No iba a ser para nada sencillo aquello que le pedía, tenía que ordenar muchas cosas de su cabeza y tomar una decisión lo más rápido posible.

Zaizen Akira se presento de inmediato con Revolver después de pedirle que se reunieran y también, después de ver como todos se desconectaban, sentía que si les decía de su reunión, probablemente algunos estarían en contra. El líder de Hanoi lo esperaba en aquel lugar que había sido su guarida. Aquel porte intimidante, aquella mirada seria y tranquila, no podía dejar de pensar que una relación entre Revolver y Playmaker era algo casi imposible al ser dos polos opuestos, ella era diferente y aunque era un poco dura, era mucho más comprensible con las personas que Revolver. Era increíble que siendo enemigos en la red, pudieran tener algo que comparten, aún no les había preguntado sobre el nombre que menciono Bohman, aunque tampoco quería ser un quisquilloso y metiéndose en lo que no le llaman. "Los polos opuestos se atraen" con eso respondía toda duda que tenia de ellos. Hablaron sobre lo escurridizo que era Ai, no podía ser detectado y eso era algo comprensible, el Ignis estuvo oculto por cinco años desde el momento que destruyo el Cyberse. Estuvo oculto cuando lo derrotaron y detuvieron la torre Hanoi. Era bastante obvio que el mismo Ignis encontraría algún buen escondite que le ayude a pasar por desapercibido de todo tipo de escáneres. Era necesario encontrarlo para poder evitar tantas cosas malas. Sin embargo, Revolver ya contaba con un plan, no permitiría que todo eso sucediera.

En un chasquido de dedos, Akira podía escuchar pisadas en la oscuridad. Una delgada figura se acercaba a ellos, era un androide con forma de mujer pero no entendía a que les iba ayudar.

**-Ella es una IA que fue creada por nosotros para atrapar a los Ignis** -Contesto a esa silenciosa pregunta.

_**-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Pandor**_ -Se presento aquella IA.

**-Según los mitos** -Hablo Akira mirando a la IA.**\- Ignis era el fuego del mundo de los dioses que otorgo sabiduría a la humanidad pero a los dioses no les gusto y enviaron a una mujer que traería la desgracia a los humanos, se llamaba Pandora** -Volvió a mirar a Revolver.**\- Nunca llegue a imaginar que ustedes crearían una IA similar a los Ignis**

**-No tolerare que hagan lo que les plazca, fue por eso que tomamos la iniciativa** -Señalo a su IA.**\- Pandor tiene un programa que limita su libre albedrio, si ve a los humanos como enemigos el programa eliminara esas ideas**

Pandor solo asintió a lo que dijo Revolver, era imposible pensar de otra manera. Se dividió en cuatro entidades que le explicaban que ellas harían todo lo posible por protegerlo. Una de ellas fue a su disco de duelos, las cuatro estarían conectadas entre sí como también, tenían muy bien guardados los datos de duelos anteriores para poder combatir con el enemigo. Protegerían de esa manera a Zaizen Akira. Era la manera perfecta para poder combatir una IA con otra IA, era un plan fuera de errores, era imposible que algo saliera mal o eso quería creer en ese entonces. Zaizen miraba su disco de duelos con un poco más de tranquilidad, nunca llego a imaginar que Revolver y los caballeros Hanoi fueran a protegerlo, pensó que probablemente se trataba de la influencia de Playmaker con ellos, tal vez nunca lo sabría. Alzo la vista al momento de escuchar al líder de Hanoi suspirar y pedirle a sus IA's que se fueran. Estas no dudaron en cumplir con la orden, hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron de ahí.

**-¿Revolver?**

**-Zaizen, hay otra cosa que debo hablar contigo** -Hablaba con seguridad.**\- Es un tema que ya no puedo dejarlo a un lado**

Yusaku miraba el Stardust Road desde uno de los balcones de la casa de Ryoken. Sentía el frio aire golpear su rostro pero poco le importaba cuando pensaba mucho. Miraba su disco de duelos, se encontraba vacío, había ansiado en ese momento escuchar las quejas de Ai mientras sale de su escondite y hablar de algunas cosas que había visto en la red, que había hecho con Roboppy mientras ella se mantenía alejada. Ahora realmente extrañaba ese ruido que hacían. Soltó un suspiro, era difícil pensar cuando solo tenía tres días para hacerlo. Era muy poco tiempo para poder decidir un bando, no podía traicionar a Ai pero tampoco podía traicionar a los compañeros que había hecho en ese tiempo. Era imposible poder tener su mente ordenada en esos momentos que solo salto de su lugar cuando sintió que algo caía por sus hombros. Miro a su lado para encontrarse con la mirada de Ryoken, le había puesto su saco. Le sonreía con tranquilidad, sus ojos se notaban rojos y un poco cansados, sabía que había estado trabajando desde el momento que ella lo despertaba por las pesadillas o su Link Sense que no paraba de advertirle lo que estaba pasando en la red por culpa de Ai. Se sentía realmente culpable de verlo en ese estado que no pudo evitar tocar los cabellos blancos que se encontraban tan desordenados que realmente podía burlarse de que ese ordenado Ryoken se había ido por el caño cuando ella apareció en su vida.

Movió la cabeza para olvidar todo eso y enfocarse en él. Era curioso verlo sin su saco y más cuando hacia relucir aquella playera rosa de manga tres cuartos que escondía con ella. Sonrió un poco para después desaparecer aquella sonrisa y volver a mirar el mar.

**-Si piensas de más, puedes provocar que tu cerebro haga corto circuito y ahí sí que tendremos un gran problema** -Bromeo Ryoken.**\- Mejor aprovecha para ver este escenario, aunque como se que vivías aquí cerca, pudiste verlo todos los días, siempre ayuda a decidir sobre lo que uno hará**

**-No suena mal, me gustaría que algo como eso pasara, tal vez así, no sería tan difícil decidir, creo que tienes razón en lo que me contaste de tu padre, ayuda a pensar** -Soltó un suspiro.**\- Supondré que terminaste de hablar con Zaizen ¿Le vas ayudar?**

**-Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez, no dejarme guiar en un mal camino** -Miro los ojos brillantes de la chica, sabía que había muchas cosas que le preocupaban.**\- ¿Aiko ya se durmió?**

**-Desde hace rato, después de darle de comer** -Sonrió un poco.**\- Se parece a su padre, yo desearía ser así, no dudar en el momento de tomar decisiones tan difíciles** -Ryoken le iba a regañar cuando sintió como posaba un dedo en sus labios y solo negaba.**\- No quiero escuchar de ti lo que todos ya me han dicho, no quiero y no puedo decidir en este momento, si traiciono a Ai, si los traiciono a ustedes, realmente seria la mala de esta historia desde un principio**

**-No lo serias** -Le hablo con suavidad.**\- Solo sigues tus convicciones, solo sigues lo que para ti, te parece la mejor opción, aunque se con seguridad, que nunca nos traicionarías, eres Playmaker, la duelista más fuerte que no dudara en derrotar a su enemigo, incluso si se trata de la persona más importante para ti, tú me has derrotado varias veces y aun no he podido conseguir mi revancha**

**-¿Acaso me estás alagando? Adelante, me gusta cuando lo dices de esa manera, después de todo, aun tengo que regañarte de que no amenaces a Takeru, solo es un amigo**

**-Un amigo que ya te beso y te trata como si fueras un hermoso tesoro ¡Te trata mejor que yo! Es doloroso que me quitaras el papel de mejor amigo para dárselo a él**

**-Takeru es mi mejor amigo pero tú eres el único que puede presumir de tú papel como mi pareja tanto aquí como en Vrains, prácticamente puedes restregarle en su cara que me conoces mejor que nadie**

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Ryoken no pudo evitar abrazarla y besar su frente. Eran aquellos detalles cálidos que ella necesitaba en ese momento, era aquello que realmente le hacía falta después de todo por lo que estaba pasando. Que alguien intentara armarla a pesar de lo destruida que se encontraba.

**-Solo importa que sea lo que decidas, sea lo correcto, yo creeré en ti** -Sonrió, se agacho un poco más y beso sus labios. Un beso rápido y corto. Ambos se estremecieron al sentir el aire un poco más frio de lo normal.**-Vamos a dormir, hay muchas cosas que hacer mañana**

**-Adelántate, quiero estar un rato más aquí**

Ryoken asintió. Le daría espacio para que ella pudiera pensar, ya no pudo contarle sobre lo último que había hablado con Zaizen, era algo muy importante como para hablar sobre como tendría que pagar los pecados de su padre, los pecados de sus propios hermanos y los suyos. Un último beso en los labios y él se había adentrado a la casa mirando atrás por última vez. Yusaku espero a que se fuera para poder suspirar y mirar por última vez el mar.

**-No deberías confiar tanto en mí, al final en cuenta, podría ser como Ai y traicionarlos**

Los tres días pasaron con rapidez. Las cosas estaban demasiado tensas entre todos. La distracción era inminente pero los planes en buscar a Ai y detenerlo era su meta aunque fuera poco el tiempo. Una noche antes, al ver una vez más aquel duelo entre Playmaker y Bohman, Aoi decidió tomar las cartas en el asunto y encarar a la duelista, lo haría por esa extraña amistad que tenían. Al día siguiente y preguntando a Shima sobre cómo podría contactar a Playmaker ya que eran amigos del alma, tenía la esperanza de que aquellas palabras llegaran con ella y fuera así que al fin se conocieran. Caminaba a su casa cuando vio a su hermano mirar con atención los edificios del centro. Nunca lo había visto tan indefenso, escucharlo decir que tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasarle, era algo que como hermana menor y única familia, no iba a permitir. Desde antes, se había decidido por protegerlo y así cumpliría con su promesa, no permitiría que lastimaran a su familia, no podían quitarle su familia otra vez. Una pequeña idea se le ocurrió, hacer que su tiempo sea mejor y que olvidara todo tipo de amenaza en su contra. Comer perritos calientes en el mejor puesto que ha conocido. Lo condujo al lugar contándole todo tipo de platillos que encontraría hasta que fue Akira quien empezó a recordar el duelo entre Playmaker y aquel otro duelista que no había logrado identificar. Mirar el centro de Den como aquel camión amarillo, mirar aquel cocinero, sabía que era él, algo se lo decía. Iba a preguntar cuando vio a la compañera de Aoi, cuyo nombre había olvidado pero recordaba que era un nombre de hombre. La vio detenerse frente a ellos, quitarse los audífonos de sus oídos y llamarle como solamente ha escuchado de una persona. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Realmente todos han sido unos ciegos sin siquiera darse cuenta de la realidad.

**-Tú eres…**

**-Creo que será necesario hablar en otro lado** -Le interrumpió la chica.**\- Solo si quieres saber si estas en lo cierto o no, Zaizen**

Yusaku les guio a un parque detrás de unos edificios que en esos momentos se encontraba solo. Aoi no podía entenderlo, eso significaba que Playmaker siempre estuvo frente a ella.

Zaizen Akira no paraba de agradecerle a la chica por tantas cosas que había hecho por ellos, por salvar y cuidar de su hermana como también, de ser la persona correcta para poder tener el titulo de heroína. Había tantas cosas que Akira había querido decirle al momento de conocer a la duelista pero ahora que la tenía frente a él, esas mismas palabras se le habían borrado de la mente. Eso a Yusaku le causo un poco de nerviosismo y pena, la veía sonreír un poco mientras negaba que no había luchado por todos como siempre pensaban, había peleado por ella misma. Una llama recibió Akira como para decir que tenía que regresar a la oficina. Prácticamente, sentía que esa sería su despedida, no podía evitar estar tan feliz de conocer a la duelista, se disculpaba de todo el dolor que le había causado en el pasado. Una vez más hizo una reverencia y se marcho. Realmente se podía notar lo feliz que estaba por conocer a su heroína que olvido el propósito de su miedo. Ambas chicas se quedaron en el parque, no pudieron evitar mirarse e irse a sentar a una de las bancas del parque. Un silencio se formo entre ellas hasta que fue Aoi quien decidió empezar.

**-Nunca creí que Playmaker estaba más cerca de lo esperado **-Soltó una risita.**\- Creo que ahora puedo comprender todo sobre que tu Ryoken que es Revolver y Lightning mencionando el nombre de Aiko ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?**

**-Nunca preguntaste antes** -Contesto Yusaku.**\- Por eso te di una pista desde la torre Hanoi, estaba más cerca de ti de lo que imaginaste **-Pronto recordó las palabras de su amigo gordito en la hora de la salida.**\- ¿Por qué era que buscabas a Playmaker?**

**-Yo quería detenerla** -Miro la interrogante en el rostro de Yusaku.**\- Se lo duro que es para ti, enfrentarte a tu compañero, si alguien me hubiera pedido que me enfrentara a Aqua, eso me dejaría destrozada, por cierto ¿Viste por última vez a Aqua? ¿Te dijo algo?**

**-Yo no vi sus últimos momentos pero si conversamos una vez **-Le sonrió.**\- Me dijo que esperaba que Aoi, Miyu y yo seamos buenas amigas, nos llevaríamos muy bien, Ai fue el único que la vio por última vez y a según sus palabras, fue ella quien le otorgo el poder que me ayudo a derrotar a Bohman**

**-Es muy propio de ella, no sé en lo que debe estar pensando Ai pero pensar en cómo debes sentirte, hace que me duela mi pecho, debe ser muy doloroso** -Tomo ambas manos de Yusaku, la miraba con atención, la tranquilidad de su rostro pero sus manos temblaban, le otorgaría esa seguridad.**\- Puedes dejar esta batalla en nuestras manos, Fujiki Yusaku, no, Playmaker, en realidad quería verte para decirte otra cosa** -Tomo un poco de aire y continuo.**\- Nos salvaste a mi hermano y a mí en más de una ocasión, siempre estuviste a mi lado protegiéndome y yo quería agradecértelo **

**-No tienes porque hacerlo, trataba de proteger a mi amiga, trataba de protegerte incluso de mí**

Ambas chicas se miraron y empezaron a reír. Aoi pidió un apretón de manos, Yusaku le dio más que eso, un abrazo mientras le agradecía por ser su amiga todo ese tiempo, por aguantar su mal carácter como también, ser paciente en el momento de sus ataques de pánico. Aoi no pudo negárselo, Yusaku siempre sería una valiosa amiga que no permitiría perderla, era un excelente madre con Aiko, aquella pequeña bebe que quería volver a ver después de que toda esa guerra se acabe. Se levanto de su asiento para dar marcha al plan pero algo la detuvo, miro atrás a su amiga y solo pregunto.

**-Si tú eres Playmaker ¿Quién es Soulburner?**

**-Piensa Aoi, quien fue el chico nuevo que llego cuando yo me fui y ha estado pegado a mi todo este tiempo**

**-Acaso es…**

**-Creo que debes esperar el momento de que el te diga**

Aoi solo le dio la razón, esperaría que él se presentara y solo se marcho. Yusaku la vio irse, no tenía porque quedarse estancada viendo como todos se arriesgaban por Zaizen, como todos peleaban por Ai. Fue en ese momento que tomo una decisión, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo pero al menos, quería llegar a donde los esperaba su destino. Kusanagi se encontraba bastante lejos, tenía que llegar a algún punto para poder conectarse a la red.

Todos estaban reunidos, pudieron notar la falta que les haría falta sin Playmaker, incluso Revolver y los caballeros Hanoi que habían llegado como ese último recurso miraron a todos lados en busca de la duelista pero no se encontraba. Soulburner era el principal quien se opondría a que él estuviera ahí pero tenían razón, ellos casaban Ignis y era su misión atrapar a Ai, sabía también, que les haría falta muchas manos para poder completar el plan. Claro, Blood Shepherd empezó hacer la misma broma que le había dicho a Playmaker sobre el perro de Revolver que meneaba su cola debajo de sus faldas después de tanto tiempo que eran pareja y nadie podía llegar a imaginárselo, no fue necesario más que escuchar a Revolver soltar una buena carcajada y mirarlo.

**-Si así quieres pensarlo, no te lo negare que soy un perro que está detrás de ella, por algo es mi pareja y es por esto que hago esto, después de tanto tiempo de hacerla y verla sufrir, no permitiré que este dolor siga creciendo en ella**

Después de eso, no volvieron a discutir más cuando mencionaba que después de eso, sus pecados al fin serian pagados, si fuera posible, ellos mismos se entregarían a las autoridades, eso a Soulburner no le pareció, de alguna manera tenía un mal sabor de boca al respecto. Zaizen explicaba el plan y la manera en que serían repartidos en aquel lugar. Esperaban un ataque de Ai de todas partes. Una vez explicado el plan, cada uno se dirigió al punto donde tenían que proteger, aquellas dos únicas entradas donde se encontrarían a duelistas y el exterior con una buena defensa entre Revolver y Soulburner aunque no se llevaran bien. Ai y Roboppy se dirigían a donde todos los esperaban, veían la lista de sus enemigos pero el nombre de Playmaker no aparecía, era aquel fuerte instinto de Ai el que le dijo que su origen no iría o eso creyeron todos cuando un punto nuevo apareció en el radar, se acercaba a ellos con gran velocidad. Al percatarse de ello, no pudieron evitar alegrarse aunque Revolver se notara un poco nervioso, había llegado el actor principal de la historia. Playmaker estaba con ellos.

Inmediatamente sus transmisores se sincronizaron, escuchaban hablar a la duelista.

**-Esta batalla será dura para mí, pero como compañera de Ai, es mi deber detenerlo**

Así empezaba este duelo.

**.o.**

Once duelistas fuertes contra dos que se creían ser fuertes. Era de esa manera que Roboppy podía verlo, sabía que sería difícil a enfrentar a duelistas de tal categoría, de quien podía tener miedo, era de Playmaker-sama, de alguna manera, podía sentir el miedo en su sistema, no podía y mucho menos, quería enfrentarse a ella, eso a Ai se lo dejo muy claro cuando lanzo aquella amenaza sobre quitar los códigos a Zaizen. Era un contrato de fidelidad que tenía con su niña el cual, le impedía pelear contra ella, muchas veces la escucho gritar de dolor, muchas veces la vio caer, no podía permitir que ella fuera la culpable de todo ello. Simplemente no podía enfrentarse a ella. Fue Ai quien le animo a enfrentarse a otros duelistas, había en existencia, diez de ellos que podría enfrentarse y probar sus habilidades para poder subir su categoría de duelista, claro, había puesto a Playmaker en uno de los puestos más bajos para decir que ella solo era fuerte porque se encontraban juntos antes. De esa manera, Roboppy se olvido de enfrentar a su niña y así practicar su duelo. De todas formas, no es que Ai le dejara enfrentarse a Playmaker, ella era suya.

Noto que aquello, era un programa de Kusanagi, de alguna manera, le alegraba que estuviera mejorando pero no por eso, se iba a dejar ganar. Era un Ignis y pronto, encontraría una falla a todo eso.

Playmaker se incorporo al equipo hecho por Revolver y Soulburner que cuidaban las entradas a ese lugar. Miro con detenimiento aquel programa hecho por Kusanagi, incluso pudo escuchar la voz de sorpresa de Shoichi al verla ahí. Ambos, pareja y amigo, no pudieron evitar mirarse y después mirar a la chica, su mirada aun se encontraba perdida pero podían jurar que la habían visto temblar, iban a comentar algo cuando la vieron mirar a otro lado, algo se acercaba a ellos y fueron advertidos por Kusanagi y Akira. Fue su misión acercarse a ese objeto que de inmediato, tomo la forma humana de Ai. Al momento que se encontraron, no pudo evitar mirarlo con detenimiento, una forma humana parecida a la suya, aquellos aretes y su cabello, había decidido tomar la forma de sus enemigos, podía sentirlo así. Revolver y Soulburner se separaron, cada uno tomo un camino diferente al momento de encontrar en el radar, a más enemigos que solo pudieron evitar mirarse confundidos.

¿Acaso había más enemigos con ellos?

_**-¡Hola Playmaker-sama! ¡Cuánto tiempo!**_

**-Ai ¿Por qué atacaste a una humana? ¿No querías que humanos e Ignis convivieran en paz?**

_**-Es un sueño que jamás se cumplirá** _-Sonrió con nostalgia._**\- Lo perseguimos tanto que nos destruimos entre nosotros mismo, ahora, yo soy el ultimo Ignis que queda** _-Miro a Playmaker._**\- Por eso decidí seguir con los planes que inicio Lightning**_

**-¿Qué estás diciendo Ai? Sabes que Lightning se enfrento por su propio ego y lo sabes muy bien** -Intentaba de convencerlo.**\- Por favor Ai, regresa a mi lado**

_**-No puedo hacerlo, es demasiado tarde ahora que ya tome una decisión, no pude salvar a nadie, me he quedado solo y ahora, solo es mi misión, hacerte sufrir**_ -Suspiro._**\- ¿Cómo esta ella?**_

**-Se encuentra bien, alegre y saludable pero ella te extraña, por favor, regresa a mi lado Ai**

Antes de seguir hablando, Revolver y Soulburner se habían topado con otros dos Ai. Eran tres copias del mismo. El primero se acerco con el duelista de fuego.

_**-Me odias Soulburner** _-Hablo Ai.**_\- Así como odias a Playmaker-sama por ser la única que conservara a su Ignis, tú realmente nos odias_**

**-No los odio, esto es algo que Flame no querría**

_**-Pero justo ahora, no podremos comprobarlo y nunca lo haremos, él ya no está aquí para detenerme**_

En el momento justo, Ai llego con Revolver. Esa sonrisa burlona era lo que le irritaba, ver la misma cara de Playmaker en Ai, era algo que hacia arder su sangre, no iba a permitir que utilizara aquella imagen para hacer cosas malas.

_**-Te convertiste en el perro faldero de SOL, siempre creí que eras de Playmaker-sama pero tranquilo, tu secreto estará siempre conmigo**_

**-Al parecer, nuestro destino siempre fue enfrentarnos, no creas que seré gentil **

Por una orden de Zaizen Akira, fue que los tres decidieron enfrentar a la respectiva copia en un duelo. Lo que no esperaban, era que sus movimientos eran tan idénticos que los tres activaron una carta mágica que los iba a proteger por tres turnos, esa era su forma de detener a esos tres molestos duelistas. Los retendría en ese lugar para poder destruir a sus demás compañeros pero había algo que lo inquietaba, la tranquilidad que mostraba su usuaria, era bastante sospechoso, era una lástima que ahora que estaban separados, no podía leer su mente como antes.

Así es como el verdadero había empezado por derrotar a Vyra y Gerome de una forma rápida. Vieron la fuerza del mismo Ignis y no dudaron en ese momento, tenía aquella fortaleza que Playmaker les mostraba. Era tan abrumador que no pudieron evitar sentir escalofríos, era un gran lio en lo que se habían metido, no había marcha atrás así que les tocaría el dar todo.

Roboppy se encontró con Blood Shepherd y Ghost Girl, una pequeña presentación como toda IA de limpieza que fingía ser al momento de dejar entrar a personas raras a su hogar, conocer aquella IA en el disco de duelos de la hacker y el duelo había empezado. Un duelo Tag entre ambos hermanos.

Los lazos que ahora habían creado, serían lo bastante fuertes para crear una nueva carta, para poder mostrar el poder más grande y destruir a ese duelista SOLtis desconocido. Era curioso ver a una pequeña niña brincar de la emoción, ver como aquel colorido vestido azul se movía a como ella lo hacía y también esos pucheros que hacia cuando algo le molestaba o cuando simplemente quería pensar en una buena jugada. No entendían de donde había salido y no querían comprenderlo cuando lo más importante era derrotarla. Aquella niña era fuerte con esos efectos de sus pequeños monstruos. Aquella sonrisa socarrona era lo que molestaba un poco a Blood Shepherd, su actitud tan infantil y poco madura. Ghost Girl podía notarlo, sabía que lo mejor era atacarla lo más rápido posible, prefirió hacer aquel trabajo sucio y atacarla para evitar darle más dolores de cabeza a su hermano. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano al saber que sus cartas, cuando no estaban enlazadas con las otras, tenían otros efectos más perforadores. La cazarrecompensas recibiría ese ataque final pero fue el hacker quien la protegió, no dejaría que le hicieran daño a su hermana porque si, cuando fue ella quien lo salvo de la oscuridad. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus puntos de vida habían llegad ahora, sus cuerpos desaparecían mientras alzaban su mano para poder alcanzarse, para no sentir miedo y saber que aun cuando fueron derrotados, estarían juntps.

Ante lo contenta que se encontraba Roboppy, no pudo evitar dirigirse a donde se encontraba Ai para contarle lo que había visto y como había ganado.

Fausto y Spectre fueron derrotados en más movimientos rápidos. El único que se quedaba protegiendo una de las entradas era Go Onizuka, era él que se enfrentaría a Ai. Al Ignis de Oscuridad le agradaba ver al ex duelista carismático ya rehabilitado pero aunque fuera de esa manera, no le iba a perdonar por lo que le había hecho a Earth, esa forma tan cruel de hacerlo desaparecer solo por seguir las ordenes de SOL. Despertar de ese momento donde estuvo vagando por la vida y la muerte después de su último duelo, las lagrimas de los niños, su egoísmo había sido tan fuerte que ahora que había abierto los ojos, no dejaría que Ai hiciera lo que quisiera, era aquella convicción que ahora Go Onizuka tenía en mente, no permitiría que aquellas lagrimas volvieran aparecer, siempre protegería a los niños aunque sacrificara su vida, no permitiría más dolor.

Fue así como ese duelo más empezaba con Go Onizuka regresando a su deck que siempre le había ayudado y con Ai salvándose de cada uno de los ataques de su enemigo. Fue ahí cuando conoció a Pandor, una IA que había sido creada para derrotarlo, por más que intentara abrir los ojos de aquella, era imposible con tanto análisis que hubiera hecho y que aconsejaba a Go Onizuka, sería realmente algo pesado cuando podía leer sus movimientos. Aunque sabía no podía leerlo a él, era mucho más inteligente como para derrotar a Bohman en tan solo unos turnos. Verlo desvanecer como todo enemigo que era aunque el dolor de su pecho era realmente grande, era realmente doloroso cuando sabía, no tenía corazón. Había querido ser como él, ahora que hacia aquellas cosas malas, ya nunca podría tomar ese ejemplo a seguir.

Playmaker había sido la primera en derrotar la copia, no había sido nada difícil cuando se trataba de Ai y podía hacer cualquier movimiento, le había dejado aquella libertad, aunque fuera una copia, no pudo evitar mirarlo con dolor. Miro a sus acompañantes, ellos habían tardado un poco más hasta el momento que Kusanagi les informo que Ai y Roboppy se iban a dirigir hacia donde estaba Zaizen y Blue Maiden, tenían que apurarse para poder detenerlo en ese momento antes de que hiciera otras cosas. Ese esfuerzo extra que sacaron de no saben dónde para derrotar aquellas copias fue más que suficiente, estuvieron a punto de dirigirse con el Ignis cuando fue ella quien se puso delante de ellos para detenerlos. Alzo la mirada con lastima.

**-¿Qué haces Playmaker?** -Hablo Revolver.**\- Debemos ir a donde van ellos**

**-No puedo permitirlo **-Se puso a la defensiva.**\- Tengo que darle un poco más de tiempo a Ai**

**-¿A qué te refieres? **-Pregunto Soulburner, aunque siendo sincero, entendía a lo que ella tramaba, solo tenía miedo de que fuera realmente cierto.**\- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?**

**-Decidiste aliarte con Ai **-Concluyo Revolver un tanto enojado.

**-Si lo hice** -Los miro, alzo los hombros.**\- Simplemente hice lo que me parecía correcto para no traicionar a Ai, yo te lo dije, no puedo traicionar a Ai pero tampoco los traicionare a ustedes, solo le daré un poco de tiempo para que haga lo que quiera** -Sonrió un poco, les causo escalofrió, no era algo bueno que ella estuviera del lado de Ai.**\- Pero si quieres ir antes con Ai, entonces debes derrotarme en un duelo Revolver, Soulburner ¿Aceptan enfrentarte a mi? A la duelista que nunca podrán derrotar**

**-Esta bien Playmaker, si eso es lo que quieres** -Sonaba molesto Revolver.

**-Sabes Revolver, al final en cuenta creo que tenías razón **-Activo su disco de duelos.**\- Ai y yo somos tan parecidos que realmente no te extraña que yo realmente estuviera engañándolos para al final, traicionarlos**

Ambos duelistas se vieron, nunca trabajarían en un duelo Tag, sería un duelo por separado. La seriedad en su rostro, decía que no mentía, derrotarla sería muy difícil pero no pasaba nada con intentarlo, eso emociono a Revolver, tener la posibilidad de enfrentarse otra vez a ella, era algo que quería para tomar venganza pero también, quería escuchar sus razones, quería hacerla entrar en razon. Solo sería poco tiempo donde Kusanagi les pedía que no hicieran eso pero no lo querían escuchar, solo querían ganarle y detener a Ai, era lo único que tenían en mente.

Derrotar a Playmaker se convirtió en su meta en ese momento.

**.o.**

_**-…Una traición de mi parte, saber las razones del porque aunque fueran copias de Ai, podía sentir la tristeza venir de ellos, esos mismos sentimientos que Ai les transmitió, no podía darle la espalda pero tampoco a mis compañeros, no se si seré merecedora de tu perdón Blue Maiden pero espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que hice, abandonar a tu hermano, obligar a Revolver y Soulburner que se enfrentaran a mí para abandonarlos pero fue necesario para saber aquella razón de Ai. Fue necesario para poder romper mi corazón y con ese dolor como recordatorio, poder llegar a estos momentos…**_

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Como dije anteriormente, no voy abandonar YGO! En su totalidad, solo voy abandonar el fandom de la séptima temporada, es lo único que voy hacer. También quiero agradecer a esos mensajes que me dejan en los capítulos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta alocada historia! Leo cualquier comentario que me dejan y me dan mucha ilusión para escribir más y más para que no se queden con las ganas. Ahora que termino la Jump, puedo decir que ya no me tengo que apresurar en escribir, puedo tomarme todo el tiempo que quiera y escribir la cantidad exagerada de palabras para cada capítulo. ¡A darle con todo! **

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Sábado 21 de Diciembre de 2019**


	4. Tres

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Feliz navidad! ¿Creyeron que me iba olvidar de subir mi capitulo en esta fecha? ¡Pues realmente se equivocaron! No por eso, me estuve desvelando a lo idiota por escribir y que quedara este capítulo para este día que como es tradición, me la pasare con mi familia. ¡Este es un regalo de mí para ustedes! Y espero que lo disfruten porque como también es costumbre, decidí escribirlo un poco más largo de lo esperado. ¡Bastante largo! Pero es que había muchas cosas por las cuales hablar y realmente era necesario que fuera en este capítulo. ¡Al final del capítulo existirá una sorpresa entre nuestros personajes favorito que les gustara! No se pierdan ningún detalle de ellos por favor. ¡Felices fiestas!**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

_**-…Aunque creo, no solo debo buscar disculpas de ellos, también de todos ustedes por engañarlos de esta manera, por aprovecharme de la ingenuidad del momento y como la supuesta heroína que soy, ganarme su confianza porque solo se trate de mí, eso es algo que ustedes deben aprender, nunca confiar aún cuando se trate de un aliado. Siempre estaré del lado de Ai, siempre estaré del lado correcto donde las IA's no hagan daño como a nuestro compañero del caso Lost que no podrá ver el mañana nunca más, donde los humanos nos abusen del poder contra las Inteligencias Artificiales y los tomen como enemigos por pensar de una manera diferente. Siempre apoyare la coexistencia entre ambos mandos, siempre seré una persona neutral que quiera un mundo ideal y un poco difícil de crear. Muy absurdo e imposible ¿No lo creen?**_

**.o.**

**-¿Van a seguir llorando o se van a esforzar más?**

Era imposible que a pesar de bajar los puntos de vida de la duelista a números rojos, Playmaker encontraba alguna forma de darles la vuelta a la situación, estaban un poco cansados, sus cuerpos dolían de tanto ataque que recibían de la chica. En ningún momento, ella cambio de postura, prefería quedarse en silencio y solo hablar cuando era necesario decir sobre el efecto de una carta mágica, trampa o de monstruo, incluso con esos canticos tan típicos a sus cartas. Se notaba la seriedad en su rostro, ella no quería perder y mucho menos, dar su brazo a torcer a pesar de que se enfrentaba a ellos. No había querido responder a todas esas preguntas que le hacían sobre su traición. Incluso, se rehusaba a utilizar su habilidad a pesar de que ya estaba apta para sacarla.

A pesar de todo el daño que le habían logrado hacer, aún se mantenía en pie, no se veía cansada o herida, tal pareciera que se comía su dolor para no mostrarlo, la notaban morderse los labios y solo cubrirse cuando era atacada. Revolver y Soulburner se miraron tratando de recuperar el aire que se había escapado de ellos, sabían que de alguna manera, ella se contenía en sacar a las cartas más fuertes, solo utilizaba los efectos como estrategias, les prohibía hacer movimiento alguno y solo les mostraba quien era realmente fuerte, les mostraba que ella era una duelista que utilizaba el cerebro para poder mantenerse invicta, utilizaba el lazo que tenía con sus cartas, la suficiente confianza que tenía en ese deck que la había estado acompañado hasta ese momento. Era prácticamente imposible verla caer de rodillas solo si sus puntos de vida lleguen a 0, sería una escena que nunca podrían ver mientras ella siga pensando en estrategias tras estrategias, era algo con lo que solo podían soñar o imaginar. Una duelista invicta era lo que ahora veían frente a ellos, digna de tomar el nombre de duelista legendario como aquellos que han protegido a la humanidad desde tiempos remotos. Aquellos que rara vez pierden pero cuando lo hacen, se levantan con tanta fuerza que abruma al contrincante, aunque siendo sinceros, su derrota ya se había visto cuando solo era una niña tan ingenua de la vida, en esos momentos ella mostraba lo fuerte, la evolución que había tenido con el paso de los años. Era alguien invencible.

Estaban satisfechos, de eso no podían negarlo, Revolver había querido enfrentarse a Playmaker otra vez, sentía que aún había cosas que tener que arreglar con ella y los duelos era una de las únicas maneras donde podían conectarse. Soulburner, en algún momento empezó a preguntarse si ellos dos se enfrentaran, quien resultaría el ganador, ahora podía ver que a pesar de tener un mismo nivel, aún ella seguiría ganando. Kusanagi miraba en silencio aquel espectáculo que ellos tres armaban, no podía creer que realmente Playmaker se había aliado con Ai, era imposible de creer después de tantas cosas por las que habían pasado pero podía comprenderlo, él había hecho lo mismo cuando se enfrento a ella, la había traicionado porque Lightning se lo había ordenado y el había acatado las ordenes para evitar más daños a Jin. Le había hecho daño de una manera cruel que no lo había creído hasta que vio la repetición de su duelo, ella realmente había estado sufriendo al no querer hacerle daño por el simple hecho de que eran amigos. Podía sentir su corazón romperse en cada carta al momento de decidir luchar y al fin enfrentarse a él.

En ese momento pensó. ¿Ai había seguido el mismo plan de Lightning para presionar a Playmaker a que luchara a su lado? ¿Cuál era la debilidad de la chica? Ai lo sabía todo de ella pero como amigo de Yusaku, sabía que había algo extraño en todo eso, era imposible que le ayudara. Playmaker se enfrentaría a cualquier enemigo sin importar que se tratara de un amigo como Aoi, de su novio como Ryoken o de un compañero como era ahora Ai. El nombre de Aiko llego a su mente, no pudo evitar preocuparse, en todo ese tiempo que se habían estado viendo, ella solo decía que la pequeña bebe se encontraba o en casa de Ryoken siendo cuidada por los caballeros Hanoi o por los padres de ella. Quizá, para no preocupar a todos, Yusaku les había mentido acerca de la pequeña Aiko, no pudo evitar preocuparse que Ai utilizaba a la bebe como un arma de doble filo para ella, siendo algo que Yusaku siempre quiso evitar desde un principio. Fue así como se imagino que ella tomo aquella decisión para traicionarlos, estuvo a punto de mencionarles aquella información a Revolver y Soulburner cuando escucho un estruendo. Había dejado de prestar atención por estar pensando cuando ni siquiera vio a quien habían atacado, una espesa nube de humo se había formado, esperaba a que se dispersara para ver que al menos, Revolver o Soulburner habían ganado, hubiera querido eso pero era Playmaker quien se mantenía en pie mientras los otros dos, habían caído de rodillas en sus D-Boards mientras el marcador de sus puntos de vida no solo se pintaban en rojo, si no también llegaba los hologramas de las cartas se desvanecían al dar por terminado el duelo. Ambos duelistas esperaban que aquello que les paso a sus compañeros, les pasara a ellos. Convertirse una vez más en pequeñas luces brillantes que se pierden en algún rincón de la red, ambos cerraron sus ojos en espera.

Pero no sucedió.

Miraron sus manos ellos aún seguían ahí era algo raro, alzaron el rostro y Playmaker ya no los miraba, miraba aquel refugio que Kusanagi había estado programando, después la vieron bajar su vista a su disco de duelos para ver algunos datos que había guardado. Después cerro aquellas pantallas flotantes y volvió a mirarlos, aquella mirada había cambiado, podían ver y sentir que aquello que ella sentía, se había desvanecido. Tal vez era la ira o tal vez la tristeza que sentía por no poder hacer más. La escucharon suspirar y subir su mano a su cadera.

**-¿Van a seguir lamentándose de que no me pudieron o vamos a seguir a Ai?**

**-Creí que tú** -Soulburner tomo un poco de aire.**\- Nos ibas hacer desaparecer como Ai y Roboppy le hicieron como los demás**

**-No soy de esos métodos, me parecen demasiado humillantes** -Aclaro Playmaker.

**-No entiendo** -Hablo Revolver una vez que se recupero.**\- Dijiste que estabas del lado de Ai ¿Nos estas dejando vivir por mero capricho o por lastima?**

**-Por ninguna de las dos cosas, estoy del lado de Ai, es mi compañero, eso es demasiado obvio de ver** -Suspiro.**\- Pero lo que está haciendo, no me parece correcto, me dijiste que siguiera mi convicción, que lo que hiciera sería la mejor opción y eso es lo que estoy siguiendo** -Empezó a dirigirse a una de las entradas de aquel refugio, ambos duelistas le siguieron por detrás.**\- Solo quiero saber las razones de Ai y si tengo que sacrificar a alguien por unos momentos para tomar mi camino, creo que no dudare en hacerlo, solo espero que me puedan perdonar por tantas estupideces que hare a partir de ahora** -Volteo a sus espaldas para mirar a Revolver.**\- Además, no los estoy traicionando, tú me dijiste que querías volver a tener un duelo conmigo para tener tu revancha y hacer que tu orgullo regrese a ti, cumplí tu deseo de volver a tener un duelo conmigo y volviste a perder** -Una vez que llegaron al centro de aquel refugio, los tres brincaron para mirar a su alrededor, no había nada.**\- Siento que al nivel que estas ahora, pudiste haberme ganado, tú también Soulburner, pudieron haberme derrotado**

Claro, ambos se vieron y no pudieron evitar pensar que realmente lo dieron todo como que ahora este ella exigiendo que se esforzaran más. Prefirieron escuchar como ella les regañaba hasta que Soulburner comento que Blue Maiden y Zaizen no estaban ahí. Fue Revolver quien le respondió a ello. Ninguno de los dos se encontraba ahí desde hace un buen rato, solo habían transmitido sus imágenes a ellos desde algún otro punto y dejaron sus señales para que Ai los rastreara hasta ese lugar. Escucharon a Playmaker quien se quejo diciendo que no debieron preocuparse con el duelo de antes cuando ellos se encontraban en otro lugar. Revolver les explico que ante el peligro que significaba estar en el mundo real, habían tomado medidas más drásticas para evitar que llegaran a su posición. Un avión de SOL que se encontraba a cierta distancia de Den que sobrevolaba a la ciudad con tal de que no fuera detectada. Una nave que no iba tripulada con ningún SOLtis, solo humanos como el piloto y la joven asistente de Zaizen, incluso los códigos eran diferentes a los que Ai, pudiera conocer para evitar su acceso. Era la única forma en la que ambos hermanos iban a estar seguros.

Claro, era demasiado estúpido Ai como para que tomara el control de una pequeña nave y acercarse a ellos de manera externa para poder acceder a la nave por la puerta de carga al descubrir que una nave de SOL había salido del hangar a un lugar desconocido el cual, aún no tenía un lugar de aterrizaje. Era demasiado plan para un idiota como Ai.

¿O no?

Ai había llegado a la nave estropeando la puerta de carga, noqueado a la asistente de Zaizen y ahora solo se dedicaba a caminar en la nave para dirigirse a donde, de seguro, se encontraría con Zaizen y Aoi. Fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió y se mostro a un SOLtis femenino, no pudo desviar la mirada de aquella SOLtis. ¿Así se sentía el estar enamorado? Ahora sí que podía comprender a Yusaku y Ryoken. Era la misma IA que estaba con Go Onizuka, saber que fue creación de Revolver, le hizo pensar que tal vez, no fue el único que cambio de postura aunque se molesto un poco al saber que fue fácil reemplazarlo por ella. Pensó en hacerla su aliada, necesitaba a más ahora que tenía bastantes enemigos que iban a estar detrás de su cabeza, entre ellos a Revolver, Soulburner y Playmaker. Aún se seguía preguntando que era aquella mirada que mostro su origen cuando destruyo una de sus copias. Un duelo era la manera correcta en la que se podían arreglar las cosas, Pandor era justo lo que le iba a pedir. Un duelo en el techo de la nave.

Así es como llegamos a este punto donde Ai ya tenía a dos de sus monstruos fuertes en el campo a pesar de ser el primer turno. Pandor analizaba cada uno de los movimientos que hicieron sus demás copias acerca de las estrategias del Ignis de Oscuridad. No podía defraudar el plan que Revolver le había mandado, tenía que proteger a su usuario de alguna u otra manera.

Playmaker sintió un pequeño escalofrió, Revolver en ese momento le llego una información de Pandor de tal importancia. Ambos se miraron y lo único que pudo decir con bastante sorpresa, es que Ai había llegado hasta el avión. Eso sí que había sido algo que los dejo con la boca abierta, justo cuando decían que Ai era tan idiota como para hacer eso y justo en esos momentos lo hizo. Revolver confiaba plenamente en que Pandor los protegería y haría todo lo posible para ganar.

Al principio. Ai empezó a discutir con Pandor sobre como IA le debe estar ayudando, la enemistad con los humanos le era algo imposible a la androide, era parte del control para poder obtener una coexistencia. Podía entender a Ai por su libre albedrio, cada palabra que el mencionaba era algo que grabo para poder estudiarlo luego, podía sentir una gran tristeza venir de él y se lo hizo saber. Algo dentro del Ignis de Oscuridad se sentía de esa misma manera, como si algo hubiera descubierto y ahora era obligado hacer tales cosas. Ai se molesto un poco, no estaba para ese momento donde quería que alguien le comprendiera, nadie podría entenderlo más que una persona. Pandor en ese momento llego a imaginar que Playmaker, era la única que podía comprender ese dolor, era la duelista que le otorgo aquellos sentimientos que ahora podía identificarse como un humano como todos. Él era la evolución tan esperada como ellos que solo son IA's y que muy fácilmente podrían ser desechadas. Le mostraría a su compañero IA que podría ser mejor sin la necesidad de dañar a los humanos, que aun la coexistencia podía ser vista por él. Las estrategias empezaban a reproducirse en su sistema, había visto los duelos de Ai gracias a la memoria compartida, en esos momentos, había realizado miles de simulaciones, si todo salía según lo esperado, ella podría obtener la victoria.

Empezó invocando carta tras carta, aprovechando los efectos que cada una tenía para poder tener su campo listo. Ai no dejo de pasar algunas pequeñas bromas que le hacía a la androide, ¿Acaso trataba de coquetear con ella? No podía comprender aquella personalidad tan variada. En ese momento, Ai trataba de recordar en qué lugar o momento había escuchado la palabra "Topologina" sabía que se le hacía un tanto conocida y si no fuera por aquella invocación Link, realmente no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera. ¡Era un deck Topologic! Ahora podía recordar claramente donde había escuchado ese nombre antes ¡La androide frente a él utilizaba un deck Topologic como Revolver lo hizo en un principio! Ai no pudo evitar sentirse como si él fuera Yusaku y ella fuera Ryoken. Ambos amantes enfrentándose en un duelo sin igual. ¡Qué historia tan dramática que se vendería muy bien en las librerías! Destruir sus cartas mágicas y trampas gracias a Trisbaena fue su primer paso, hacer daño gracias a su efecto y ahora, empezar un duelo con el monstruo designado a atacar. Aunque eso no sucedería, activaría sus efectos para evitarlo aunque Ai comentara cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriera, en ese momento, Pandor se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, intentaba despistarla para que no lea sus emociones.

Un pequeño castigo a Ai no le vendría mal, en el mismo turno que invoco a Trisbaena, le mostraría la fortaleza de ese deck que Revolver le dejo. Una invocación Link para traer a Topologic Bomber Dragon, aquella carta que le trajo muchos problemas a ellos dos en ese entonces. Un simple ataque, permitió dejar a Ai sin cartas en el campo, sin monstruo alguno que lo proteja y sin cartas en mano, había bajado su vida hasta dejarlo en números rojos, iba a caer del avión hasta que recordó una función que le fue instalada al SOLtis, su mano se extendía hasta cierta distancia para poder evitar que cayera, una vez que evito su caída, no pudo entender para que era necesaria aquella función. Pandor en ese momento suspiro mientras alzaba su mano.

_**-Por favor, dame los códigos que robaste, regrésame los datos de consciencia**_

_**-¿No estás programada a quitarme la vida?**_

_**-Lo estoy pero en lo citado, si me devuelves lo que te estoy pidiendo con amabilidad, entonces puedo obtener más opciones, regrésame lo que borraste y huye, así no tendrás problema alguno**_

_**-Que considerado es Revolver**_

Aunque Ai sabía que se trataba de otra cosa. Revolver lo podía destruir aunque eso significara que afectaría a Playmaker de una manera tan horrible que podrían suceder ciertas cosas y entre ellas, dañarla más de lo que ya se encontraba con solo el Link Sense. Una vez que sus vidas están enlazadas de esa manera, era imposible romper el lazo que los unía. No era culpa de nadie, solo suya por seguir vivo, sentía que Pandor tenía sus razones para dejarlo libre pero eso no podría ser. Ambos como IA's sabían que siempre existirían algunas complicaciones, siempre había algo que nunca los dejaría en paz. Ese duelo fue el que decidió todo. Pandor había querido ganar tiempo para que protegieran a Zaizen en tierra una vez que aterrizara el avión, sin embargo, no conto con que Ai, al momento de pisar el avión, empezara analizar el código que había sido creado, había sido un tanto difícil y agradecía que el duelo se hubiera extendido para así comprenderlo, un código un tanto difícil de leer, creado por Revolver y los caballeros Hanoi, sabía que era difícil pero una vez que lo llego a comprender, pudo tener bajo su mando el mando del avión, si estuviera bajo su poder, podría chochar y matar a todos los presentes pero eso no era digno, no era correcto. Aunque la opción que estaba tomando era un poco sucia, era lo único que podía hacer. Poder tener la oportunidad de destruir a ese Topologic y con la carta Fire, hacerle un daño perforador de efecto a Pandor. La escucho gritar, un dolor más que su corazón cargaba, esas eran las consecuentes de todo lo que estaba haciendo, hacer sufrir a los humanos, a las IA's.

Porque una coexistencia, nunca podría llegar a verse. Observo como la IA caía de aquella altura, sería prácticamente imposible que sobreviviera a eso. Soltó un suspiro, justo en el momento que había encontrado el primer amor con un androide diseñado por Revolver, pensó que realmente sus destinos habían estado enlazados. Camino por el avión en busca de aquel lugar donde ambos hermanos Zaizen se escondían. No fue difícil cuando ya tenía en mente el mapa de cada uno de los lugares del avión. Utilizar aquel programa que pudo aprender y al final, llegar en aquella sala donde ambos hermanos descansaban, tuvo un poco de pena por Aoi, era una joven amable que siempre se encargaba de cuidar a Yusaku, era lamentable que ahora, a ella le tocaría sufrir. Toco la mente de Akira y sus ojos volvieron a brillar. Se estaba adentrando al lugar donde se escondían.

Cuando las puertas fueron abiertas, Blue Maiden y Zaizen Akira no pudieron evitar preocuparse. El Ignis había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Pandor y que ahora se encontrara frente a ellos. Sintieron un escalofrió al momento de verlo sonreír.

_**-Blue Maide, Zaizen, los encontré**_

**.o.**

Qué a Ai lo trataran como un criminal, era algo un poco molesto y sabía, no era lo correcto cuando en el mundo, había personas mucho peores que él y aún así, las leyes humanas perdonaban al perpetrador dejando a la víctima como una mentirosa. Así como esa tal Queen, una mujer tan horrible y podrida, le alegraba de gran manera que ella tuviera ese final para detener sus acciones. Ambos hermanos se defenderían con escudos y espadas, para eso estaban preparados los lazos que compartían, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso de aquello. Si tan solo tuviera un poco de eso, un cuerpo humano y un corazón, las cosas serian suficientes y podría tener una vida normal. Aunque ahora era muy tarde para poder pensar en eso. Se enfrentaría como era debido, dejaría que ambos hermanos se defendieran la espada con un duelo, ellos dos contra él pero no podían empezar un duelo así sin un público que reaccione a cada uno de sus movimientos. Un chasquido de dedos fue más que suficiente para traer a ese público que esperaba noticias sobre el exterior. Tres luces aparecieron a las espaldas de ambos hermanos para que al final, aparecieran aquellos tres que se encontraban en el lugar del primer escenario. Revolver, Soulburner y Playmaker habían sentido como algo los había arrastrado a ese lugar, cerraron los ojos ante tal intensidad y ahora que los abrían, se encontraban en aquel lugar con Ai frente a ellos.

**-Ai** -Habló Playmaker.**\- ¿Qué estas tramando?**

_**-Ya lo veras Playmaker-sama, muy pronto lo sabrás**_

Otro chasquido de dedos y para Kusanagi, aquella transmisión había llegado a su monitor, tal pareciera que quería que todos vieran aquellos crímenes que estaba a punto de realizar. Una última luz apareció en las espaldas de Ai, aquella pequeña niña de cabellos azules apareció con una gran sonrisa con la excusa de que quería aprender más sobre el duelo que iba a tener hasta que vio frente a ella, Playmaker le miraba a ella con esa sorpresa y cariño que podía recordar. No pudo evitar emocionarse, iba a caminar a ella y abrazarla como en todo ese tiempo había querido pero fue Ai quien le detuvo. Playmaker iba hacer lo mismo pero fue Revolver quien la tomo del hombro mientras negaba.

**-Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien Roboppy** -La chica sonrió.

_**-Estando con Ai, yo siempre me encontrare bien** _-Comento la niña con felicidad._**\- Pero pareciera que Playmaker-sama no ha dormido bien ¿Es por nuestra culpa? Perdón por irnos si avisarte**_

**-Esta bien** -Playmaker la tranquilizo.**\- Solo estoy tranquila de que te encuentres bien**

**-¿Quién es Roboppy? Exactamente** -Pregunto Zaizen.

**-Ella es mi amiga** -Le respondió Playmaker.**\- Ha sido mi primer amiga y compañera de asistencia personal desde el momento que me dieron de alta en el hospital después del caso Lost, una pequeña robot que me ha acompañado desde ese momento y aunque no sea de limpieza, a ella le gusta realizar esas actividades, fue afectada por el programa de Ai y ahora tiene libre albedrio como él**

_**-Muy linda la presentación** _-Interrumpio Ai._**\- Pero este duelo esta por empezar y es mejor que no distraigas a mi compañera ni a mis contrincantes, no los perdonare, nunca lo hare y es mejor que me empieces a odiar por lo que hare**_

Fue Blue Maiden la que empezó primero, todos hubieran imaginado que no habría querido utilizar el deck que Aqua le había dejado pero para ella, era el mejor deck que pudiera imaginar tener, no solo estaban los lazos que compartía con Miyu, también los lazos con la Ignis como con aquellos jóvenes que sufrieron tanto, podía sentirlo de esa manera. Qué mejor honor para ella, utilizar aquel deck que fue un legado para ella. Ai sabía que Aqua se debería sentir feliz de que ella lo utilizara de una manera excelente. Su turno había terminado, era el turno de Ai donde empezó hacer movimiento alguno para poder invocar sus cartas, aquellos monstruos que reflejaban mucho de él. Pandor no pudo evitar aparecer para observar con atención, había algo que había dejado pasar la ultima vez se vieron. Fue en ese momento que lo comprendió y no evito hablar sobre ello.

_**-Pikari refleja sus sentimientos por Lightning** _–Habló Pandor, Ai guardo silencio para prestar atención._**\- Achichi por Flame, Hiyari por Aqua, y Doyon representa a Ai**_

Comprendieron en ese momento algo más. Aquel deck, aquellas cartas de Ai eran de los Ignis que desaparecieron. El deck creado esta hecho por los sentimientos que tiene por ellos. No se tomaba el duelo a la ligera ahora que había sido descubierto. Cuando Ai termino de escuchar, volvió a continuar con su duelo, lo mejor estaba por empezar y más cuando gracias a su carta Link, uno de sus enlaces justamente señalaba al campo de cartas mágicas y trampas. Era momento de utilizar aquella carta que juzgaría al mundo con sus tres flechas, la mejor carta creada por los Ignis. Judgement Arrows hizo aparición en el campo, todos miraron sorprendidos lo que Ai estaba planeando.

**-¿Vas a heredar el legado de Lightning?** -Pregunto con furia Playmaker.

**-¿Sabes lo que implica utilizar esa carta, Ai?** -Grito Soulburner.**\- ¿No piensas volver con nosotros?**

_**-¿Volver? Es muy tarde para volver a su lado** _-Respondió Ai con una sonrisa triste._**\- Los humanos se salvaron ¡Ganaron esta guerra! Miyu, la compañera de Aqua que ahora está mejorando, también tu hermano Kusanagi-san, los humanos se salvaron pero para mi desgracia, mis compañeros fueron los que se sacrificaron, fueron los que desaparecieron**_

**-La sociedad y los que te rodean influyen en la voluntad de cada uno** -Murmuro Revolver entendiendo eso, miro a Playmaker, miro sus puños, los mantenía cerrado con fuerza.**\- Así se forma nuestra mentalidad pero alguien que no tiene esas anclas, es imposible poder controlarse, así que los sentimientos que engendro, justo ahora lo están aplastando**

Pandor le había recomendado a Blue Maiden que no prestara atención a lo que Ai estaba diciendo o hablando, no era necesario que prestara atención a esas palabras cuando quería cumplir con uno de sus propósitos, distraerla para que él pudiera ganar el duelo. Ai solo se molesto un poco de que aquella IA fuera demasiado directa sobre las cosas que se supone, debía mantener en silencio como también que fingiera saber demasiado. El duelo continúo y fue gracias a esa carta mágica que pudo bajar los puntos de vida de ambos hermanos. Antes de que algo más pasara, Blue Maiden quería saber solo una cosa de Ai, quería saber si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, quería saber si lo que estaba haciendo, realmente valdría la pena.

**-Te sientes responsable por no haber protegido a los Ignis pero no eres el único** -Bajo la mirada con tristeza.**\- Yo tampoco pude proteger a Aqua, yo no los culpo, ni a ti ni a Playmaker de que no pudieron hacer más, yo debí ser fuerte entonces ¿Por qué tenemos que pelear si sentimos la misma tristeza?**

_**-¿La misma tristeza? Como te atreves** _-Respondió Ai con furia, era la primera vez que se notaba en él aquel sentimiento._**\- ¿Quién es esa, entonces?** _-Señalo a Pandor._**\- ¿No era ese el lugar de Aqua? Pero no te culpo, te esforzaste al lado de Aqua, lo se mejor que nadie**_

_**-Tal vez sea el destino** _-Opino Pandor._**\- Si no hubieras hecho esto, no hubiera sido la necesidad de crearme, lo único seguro es que el tiempo pasa**_

_**-Pero si no hago nada, mi tiempo permanecerá parado y si no los derroto yo mismo, jamás podre seguir adelante**_

Zaizen Akira no había querido enfrentarse, había tratado evitarlo pero sabía, era difícil. Disculparse como un miembro de SOL pero también tenía que luchar para proteger a la compañía misma, no iba a permitir que algo de eso sucediera. Con esa misma determinación, decidió utilizar lo máximo de sí para poder cumplir con su palabra. Sus cartas de efecto de volteo era lo que le agregaba gane a sus estrategias, monstruos que hacían daño a Ai pero solo faltaba una última cosa que solo el lazo entre hermano podría ser posible, un monstruo Link por primera vez se vio con él. Aquella carta que decidiría muchas cosas a partir de ese momento. Efecto tras efecto, invocación tras invocación que podía salvarles aunque sea, un mínimo de vida, que podían sentir la victoria llegar a ellos gracias a esa última carta que les podía salvar. Pandor no podía percibir mentiras en Ai, todo lo que decía, realmente lo estaba diciendo de corazón, porque para Ai, ya no podía perder nada más cuando se encontraba realmente solo. El nerviosismo del momento y nuevos monstruos con una nueva invocación que Ai sorprendió a todos, una invocación ritual trajo a un monstruo de Agua que con sus efectos, no sabían si solo era trampa o algo similar una jugada tan engañosa. Fue en ese momento que la perdición llego para ambos hermanos que habían luchado tanto por la victoria que ahora, solo veían como sus esperanzas se rompían en miles de pedazos. Algo cruel y algo duro les esperaba pero estaban felices de que al menos, permanecerían juntos a donde fueran, iban a desaparecer pero al momento, solo fue Zaizen Akira quien se convirtió en solo una pequeña luz.

_**-Es una lástima que no pudieras protegerlo** _-Hablo Ai._**\- Es una lástima que tus palabras ahora no tengan significado alguno**_

**-¿Por qué solo lo eliminaste a él?** -Pregunto con furia.**\- ¡Ambos perdimos!**

_**-A ti te dejare vivir para que seas como yo, para que al fin sientas lo que yo estoy sintiendo, arrepintiéndote de no haber podido defender a quien te importa**_

El código finalmente fue llevado por Ai. Empezaba a caminar a la salida cuando fue detenido por Playmaker, vio a su usuaria, se encontraba realmente perdida, se debatía en lo que debía hacer y en lo que no pero no le dedico palabra alguna, con el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, aprendió a leer su mirada y ella, decía todo con eso. Escuchaba a Soulburner quejarse de que si Playmaker no se hubiera aliado con Ai, no hubieran tardado tanto en llegar hasta él y hacer algo por los compañeros caídos. No comprendió eso, Playmaker en ningún momento le dijo que le iba ayudar, tal vez ella había leído sus movimientos, había comprendido el link Sense que los unía y visto sus planes. Playmaker había hecho todo eso por voluntad propia, digno de ella. Escucho a Kusanagi mencionar que probablemente la duelista había hecho eso por Aiko. ¿Qué tenía que ver su niña metido en eso? Ahora era cruel pero no tanto como para utilizar a su hija como un conejillo de indias, nunca se perdonaría si esa pequeña niña resultara afectada por sus acciones. Pero si era lo que Kusanagi quería pensar entonces no tenía porque debatir. Miro a su lado a Roboppy, miraba a Playmaker como lo miraba a él, no sabía a dónde ir, la pequeña robot no podía dejar a su Yusaku pero Ai también lo necesitaba, aquella soledad y tristeza que guardaba Ai, era lo que la obligaba a estar a su lado. Dio la vuelta ignorando a los presentes y llegaba con Ai con una sonrisa en su rostro. Como toda pequeña niña que era.

Escucho al final hablar a Revolver.

**-Esto es perfecto Ai** -Grito el duelista.**\- Gracias a ti, no permitiré que me asalten las dudas, podre atacarte con total libertad, podre hacerte pagar por lo que has hecho**

**.o.**

Era de noche cuando todos se desconectaron. Ryoken despertó un tanto molesto y fue a buscar por toda la casa a Yusaku, la encontró saliendo por la puerta mientras veía a lo lejos, que Shoichi y Soulburner ya la estaban esperando. Antes de desconectarse, la chica le había pedido a su amigo cocinero que fuera por ella y de paso, irían a la zona de aterrizaje para llegar con Aoi, tan siquiera para pedir disculpas. La mirada silenciosa de ella le pidió que hablarian después lo que hizo. Solo se quedo observando como ella se alejaba de él, estuvo tentado a ir, a tomar las llaves del carro de sus hermanos cuando recordó a los mismos como a su amigo, ahora que ellos se encontraban inconscientes junto con Ai que guardaba celosamente sus datos para tal vez, algún otro propósito malo, le tocaba a él monitorearlos por cualquier caso. De todas formas, no es como si pudiera salir de casa y dejar a Aiko sola, al menos, alguno de los dos, debía preocuparse y velar por ella.

El camino estuvo lleno de silencio. Yusaku pudo sentir el enojo en sus dos amigos, las miradas de reojo como también, las de compasión. Ella había hecho lo que le resultaba correcto y gracias a ello, aquello había sucedido. Miraba por la ventana ante tal ambiente tan abrumador, no le apetecía escucharlos hablar. Takeru y Shoichi solo se miraron, miraron el reflejo de su amiga y a pesar de dedicarle alguna palabra que pudiera tranquilizarla, esta jamás llego, no sabían cómo hablar con ella después de lo visto y hecho, no sabían que hacer por primera vez. Llegaron rápido y no dudaron en bajar del avión para ver a ambos hermanos, poco les importo que hubiera algunas personas que pudiera verlos a tantas horas de la noche. Yusaku corrió y detrás de ella le siguieron los otros dos, una vez que abrió esa puerta, se encontró con Aoi y una mujer que parecía asistente de Zaizen. El rostro de dolor que en esos momentos mostraba Yusaku era algo que nunca podrán olvidar, Aoi solo murmuro su nombre pero ella, ella solo se dedicaba a mirar a Zaizen Akira dormir, no pudo evitar morderse los labios, apretar sus manos en un puño y evitar que sus piernas fallasen para caer de rodillas, si, había sido su culpa por haberlo distraído, por tomar ese camino que desde un principio le parecía lo correcto pero era también algo que en algún momento u otro, iba a suceder, era algo que a pesar de todo, no se iba a poder evitar y probablemente, hubieran ocurrido más tragedias. Takeru y Shoichi ayudaron a transportar a su hermano a la casa, ambas chicas permanecían en silencio, Aoi la miraba de reojo pero en ningún momento, Yusaku había deseado mirarla, estaba más enojada consigo misma y con Ai por provocar todo eso. Incluso en el momento que lo acostaron en su cama y lo observaban dormir. Aoi vio a Takeru, sus respuestas fueron aclarados al ver a su compañero de lentes, Soulburner era él, era curioso el destino, como dos compañero del mismo caso, pudieron conocerse. Era algo curioso estar rodeada de chicos que tenía algo en común, incluso con ver al identificado, Kusanagi Shoichi, su hermano, Jin, era alguien como ellos.

**-Es mi culpa por no poder proteger a mi hermano** -Murmuro Aoi.

**-No es tu culpa** -Le respondió Yusaku.**\- Nosotros estábamos ahí pero…**

**-No es culpa de nadie** -Opino Takeru.

**-Lo sé pero** -Aoi miro a su amiga.**\- Tampoco tienes que culparte por lo que hiciste Yusaku, esto solo paso**

**-Era algo que tarde o temprano sucedería** -Murmuro Shoichi.

Yusaku, Takeru y Shoichi se marcharon de aquel lugar para buscar a Ai, Aoi solo observo como ellos se iban mientras ella se iba a quedar a cuidar a su hermano, sabía que podía dejarle todo a ellos, sabía que podía confiar de esa manera como siempre lo había hecho. Cuidar y proteger a su hermano era su prioridad en esos momentos.

Un día de tormenta había llegado después de la noche anterior donde las cosas estuvieron tan movidas y tan tristes, desde temprano, las nubes grises habían ocultado el sol y las gotas caían con fuerza, las personas trataban de ocultarse de las mismas, trataban de calentarse un poco ante tal bajón de temperatura que se había dado pero solo había alguien quien paseaba por las calles sin importar si se mojaba. La mirada agachada y el semblante triste era lo que se podía apreciar de aquella chica que caminaba tan solitaria y sin ningún rumbo alguno. Poco le importaba si algo le pasaba, solo quería estar así y ya. Se detuvo en una pequeña tienda, se recargo en el muro y solo miraba el piso, las gotas se iban algún lado, las personas solo corrían, para ella, era como si ese momento se hubiera detenido. Cerró sus ojos, podía escuchar a las personas hablar, el claxon de los autos, podía escucharlo a él. Ai se encontraba en alguna parte de la ciudad, podía sentirlo, estaba tan cerca pero ahora sus ojos, sus mismo sentidos que había desarrollado no le permitían como hubiese querido, ya no lo podía ver. Abrió los ojos y miro el cielo, las gotas caer por su rostro, una risita triste salió de ella, pareciera como si estuviera llorando, eso penso hasta que vio algo negro, era un paraguas que la cubrió y el culpable solo estaba frente a él con una sonrisa triste. Ryoken la miraba, le dolía verla de esa manera, le dolía más no poder hacer nada por ella, por cambiar las cosas. Esos ojos tan verdes pero a la vez, tan vacios, sin vida alguna, aquel triste y demacrado semblante, le dolió su pecho. Le recordó a esa versión de ella de niña, sin ninguna razón de vida, sin motivo alguno por el que quiera seguir luchando. No pudo evitar abrazarla aunque eso provocara que se mojara y casi tirara el paraguas que los cubría eso poco le había importado, había decidido seguirla en silencio para ver hasta donde llegaba, verla caminar con tranquilidad en las calles sin importar si se mojaba o no y cuando la vio detenerse, supo que era ese momento donde podía aparecer.

Ambos se necesitaban en ese momento que se encontraban solos pero era más Ryoken quien necesitaba de ella. Se sentía como ese niño pequeño perdido sin ella.

-Por favor -Le rogo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, no iba a permitir que se marchara de ese lugar sin que antes le escuchase.**\- No te pierdas a ti misma otra vez, no quiero volver a perderte, por favor, piensa en las tres razones para seguir con vida, no solo yo te necesito, también ella, también nuestra pequeña, hay muchas razones más como nuestro futuro juntos pero no me dejes otra vez**

Aquello la hizo reaccionar, sintió como soltaba su bolso y lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras gritaba que la perdonaran, mientras gritaba su nombre como el de Aiko, ese día había vuelto a llorar, a soltar cada uno de los sentimientos que sentía explotar dentro de ella. Había estado tan entrada en todas esas cosas que había olvidado lo importante, no sabía dónde poner la mente cuando era el corazón que se mantenía en conflicto. Se quedaron un rato abrazados hasta que la sintió temblar de frio, la abrazo más a si para murmurarle que era mejor regresar a casa. La hizo entrar al carro donde prendió la calefacción y le ofreció su saco para calentarla, una vez que arrancó ella recargo su rostro en el vidrio de la ventana, miraba sin interés alguno y el tiempo volvió a detenerse. Una persona más observaba la lluvia con gracia y atención, se mantenía parado en medio de la calle siendo observado por los humanos mientras los escuchaba decir molestos que era un SOLtis, eran esos problemas como IA's que nunca cambiarían a los humanos. No sabía que era aquella sensación, ahora que era más consciente de si mismo. Podía sentirla cerca, podía sentirla a su lado pero era imposible encontrarla en esos momentos, era imposible el querer volver a enlazar sus corazones cuando ahora, cargaba un gran pecado en su pecho. Dejo de ver el cielo para mirar frente a él y empezar a caminar, ya no habría marcha atrás, utilizaría aquellos dos códigos para su propósito, para tener aun más de ese conocimiento faltante que presumía Lightning, tenía que encontrar alguna forma para evitar aquello.

Sus caminos se cruzaron en ese momento sin saber que estaban frente al otro, era imposible remediar lo hecho. Ya no podían verse, ya no podían hacer nada más por ellos, todo se encontraba destruido.

Ryoken acostó con suavidad a Yusaku en la cama, después de un merecido baño caliente, unas pastillas contra la fiebre y una comida calientita, era mejor descansar después de tantas cosas, la lluvia seguía, prefirió cerrar las cortinas, prender la luz como la calefacción. Al darse la vuelta, la miro con atención, miraba a su pequeña que esa noche se quedaría a dormir con ellos, una barrera de almohadas a su alrededor la detenían, chupaba con gracia su pulgar mientras atrapaba entre sueños, el dedo de su madre, la veía sonreír mientras tocaba sus cabellos blancos y sus regordetas mejillas con suavidad. Espero a que ella se acomodara mejor para poder sentarse a su lado y acariciar sus cabellos azules. Era como una muñeca en esos momentos, una muñeca fácil de manejar y manipular, tal vez era ese propósito de Ai, aprovecharse de ello pero no lo permitiría, nunca permitiría un daño como esos. Acaricio sus mejillas y la sintió removerse hasta acostarse en sus piernas, había tanto silencio en casa que les parecía algo incomodo. Sin los gritos de Ai o Roboppy, sin las constantes peleas de sus hermanos por Aiko o sin Spectre discutir con Yusaku. Todo era tan molesto.

**-Sentía que Ai podía estar ahí** -Murmuro Yusaku.**\- Creo que me equivoque**

**-Lo dudo, siempre sabes dónde estará él, nunca te equivocas** -Intento bromear pero ella no lo miro, tal vez era momento de correr el riesgo, su corazón golpeaba nervioso su pecho, soltó un pequeño suspiro.**\- Mañana quiero ir a un lugar, solo tú, yo y Aiko**

**-Mientras más falte a la escuela, mejor ¿A dónde iremos?**

**-Es un secreto** -Sonrió cuando al fin ella le vio.**\- Sé que no te sentirás bien en estos días y si es relacionado con la escuela, entonces encontrare la forma de distraerte, ahora solo descansa**

Nunca creyó ver otra vez aquel paisaje de flores que había visto en el duelo de Revolver con Lightning. Había sido un largo viaje en auto que ahora, realmente pensaba que valía la pena aquel tan tardío viaje para ese escenario. El cálido aire que le hacía bien, incluso los generosos rayos de sol que calaban a su piel. Bajo su vista al escuchar las risas de Aiko en sus brazos que quería alcanzar los pétalos que bailaban con gracia a su alrededor, la bajo con cuidado al pasto para que sintiera el mismo como también escucharla soltar un estornudo que no pudo evitar sonreír y volverla atraer a su pecho mientras le mostraba cada una de esas flores. Cuando le dijo la noche anterior que quería ir a un lugar, nunca imagino que cumpliría con su palabra de ir a ese lugar que Ryoken visito de cuando era un niño. Era más hermoso de lo que había imaginado y de lo que había visto en el duelo del Ignis de Luz, siempre será mil veces mejor la realidad que un mundo virtual. Escucho a Ryoken mencionar su nombre, este le había dejado ir a explorar cuando le dijo que sacaría todas las cosas del carro para tener un merecido descanso en ese lugar, volteo en ese momento a sus espaldas para verlo poner una de sus rodillas en el pasto, de su saco sacaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo y al momento de abrirla, mostro un anillo de lo más hermoso que pudo imaginar. Dejo de respirar mientras abrazaba más a si a Aiko que soltó una risita al ver a su padre. Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes y si había querido que dejara de pensar, ese era el momento justo para ello, las palabras no salían de si, veía el sonrojo en el rostro de Ryoken, un simulado sonrojo que fácilmente podía ser ocultado y sus ojos brillar de emoción, su cuerpo temblaba de los nervios, incluso una persona tan sería y muy directa como Revolver, se le habían olvidado las palabras que había estado ensayando desde el momento que compro aquello por ver el sonrojo de ella.

Eso no era cierto. ¿O sí?

**.o.**

_**-…Por mi terquedad abandone muchas cosas, era alguien sin vida que le tenían que decir que hacer o como moverse, estaba dejando atrás lo que más me importaba por algo que también me importa pero fue Revolver quien me dio no solo tres razones, me dio un motivo de vida, me dio un futuro a su lado como siempre se lo había pedido. Piensan que Revolver es un perro que me sigue pero pienso que es al revés, yo soy quien la sigue, mi destino siempre será encontrarme con él, mi camino siempre me llevara al final del túnel donde él siempre me esperara, una persona que me destruye pero también, tiene el poder de completarme, ese es el Revolver que nadie conoce, ese es el Revolver de quien yo me enamore… **_

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Una vez más! ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que realmente estén disfrutando de una cena en familia o no importa si se encuentra solo uno, espero de igual manera que se la pasen bien, que estén leyendo esta historia y que sigan con los ánimos arriba, no olviden que existe en el mundo, hay una Anzuzu que se preocupa por ustedes y que los quiere ver bien, que hay una Anzuzu que con gusto, le gustaría hablar con cada uno de ustedes. ¡A comer una deliciosa ensalada de manzana!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Martes 24 de Diciembre de 2019**


	5. Cuatro

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¿Disfrutaron de mi regalo de navidad? ¡Ahora vendrá mi regalo de año nuevo! Pero como aún no es año nuevo, pues ese se tratara de un nuevo capítulo. ¡Así es! No será este capítulo ya que lo tenía programado para hace unos días pasados pero con el poco tiempo del que estos disponiendo, fue realmente necesario subir esta parte en estos momentos. ¡Después me encargare de escribir como loca para poder subir el siguiente capítulo antes de año nuevo! O ese es el plan original que tengo, si ya no me da tiempo de terminar de escribir, entonces lo subiré pasando año nuevo. ¡Espero que disfruten de este episodio!**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

**_-…Amor, ¿Ustedes saben que es el amor? Bohman me lo pregunto en nuestro duelo, era impresionante que una IA estuviera evolucionando de esa manera que empezaba a sentir curiosidad aunque supongo que como toda IA, ese es uno de sus propósitos, aprender. Lo único que le pude decir en ese momento, es que no lo sabía. Pero ahora al fin puedo comprenderlo. Como mis padres y mi hermano me aman, como mis amigos me aman, como Revolver me ama y como Ai lo hace también, son tantas versiones de amor que es tan hermoso pero a la vez, tan doloroso. Es capaz de construirnos como uno solo pero también, es capaz de destruirnos. Eso es lo que creo del amor…_**

**.o.**

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, incluso no sabía cómo reaccionar, era como si su mente se hubiera convertido en una muy liquida gelatina que ahora lo único que quería hacer, era huir de ese lugar, esconderse en el lugar más recóndito del mundo para nunca mostrar la cara o en ese caso, nunca mostrarse en público en su vida. Y no dudo en hacerlo al momento de escuchar su nombre venir de Ryoken y como se había arrodillado, prácticamente había dejado que su cerebro congelado actuara en ese momento, había dado media vuelta ante esa primer idea que había llegado a ella y empezar a caminar a paso rápido por el campo de flores e ignorando que el mismo le había empezado a gritar que se detuviera, no quiso voltear atrás, solo trataba de encontrar un lugar donde se pudiera esconder de él hasta que pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta a algo que no le permitió decir ¡Ni siquiera permitió a Ryoken hablar sobre sus muy obvias intenciones! Solo se había marchado como una cobarde, como siempre. Nunca había tenido un ataque de pánico como ese, incluso nunca se había metido en una situación como esa cuando era perseguida por buenos y malos en la vida real cuando comparte la información requerida, nunca había sentido el sudor resbalando de su frente como en ese momento y mucho menos, no poder huir rápido de ahí por Aiko que se mantenía en sus brazos sin aún ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Si bien, la pequeña no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo entre sus padres pero no podía evitar gritar y reír divertida ante ese rápido paseo que su madre le daba. Miraba todo a su alrededor con rapidez, alzaba su pequeña manita y gritaba porque quería ver algo, que claro, el mareo no había tardado en aparecer y en ese momento, solo se puso a chillar por lo rápido que iban, todo eso provocaba que se sintiera un poco incomoda.

Fue aquello lo que provoco que Yusaku se detuviera a tomar un poco la sombra bajo un árbol, su respiración se encontraba un poco acelerada pero eso poco le importo cuando subió a su pequeña a su hombro y le empezó a dar pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de la menor para tranquilizarla. Le susurraba palabras cariñosas como también, pequeños besos a su carita y limpiar con suavidad sus húmedas mejillas, aceptaría si al menos, Aiko quisiera vomitarle, sería lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en el día y podría olvidar ese tema olvidado como siempre hacía. Aprovecho ese tiempo que tenían de sobra para alejarse de Ryoken, dudaba que este la alcanzara, era una buena escapista pero con Aiko, era más cansado porque no podía correr. No quería verlo, no podía verlo y mostrar aquella cara tan vergonzosa. Sentía su corazón acelerado y como sus piernas aun seguían temblando por el suficiente ejercicio realizado. Tenía que seguir alejándose.

**-¡Fujiki Yusaku!**

Escucho su nombre siendo gritado por Ryoken, estaba tan cerca que no pudo evitar temblar. Quiso volver a caminar pero fue detenida del brazo. Quería hacer un poco más de esfuerzo pero el llanto de Aiko la detuvo. Arrullo un poco a la menor mientras le pedía disculpas por la rudeza. La pego a su pecho para tranquilizarla. Antes de permitirle hablar fue Yusaku quien le interrumpió.

**-Si esto es una broma de mal gusto, me voy a enojar de verdad** -Tembló un poco en sus palabras, camino a ella pero Yusaku caminaba un paso más. Era curioso que en ese momento, no pudiera presumir de su seguridad pero también, era algo que le daba ternura.**\- Si te atreves a mirarme, te juro que te golpeare, no me mires por favor, soy un desastre ahora**

**-Sabes que aunque seas un desastre, yo te seguiré amando ¿Puedo verte?** -Respondió con sinceridad, sintió como ella se relajaba. Se acerco poco a poco a ella, evitaba que fuera a escapar otra vez. Se dio la vuelta para verla, había agachado su rostro pero no pudo esconderlo más cuando sintió la suave mano de Ryoken en su mentón. Sus ojos se encontraban rojos y llorosos, el sudor resbalando de su rostro, se veía cansada pero era mucho más notorio el gran sonrojo de su rostro, coloreaba de sus mejillas hasta sus orejas. Un hermoso sonrojo.**\- Nunca te verías mal para mí** -Susurro.**\- Eres realmente hermosa justo ahora como te veo, no es una broma de mal gusto, te lo puedo jurar ¿Por qué huiste?**

**-No se qué decir, como reaccionar o incluso que cara mostrarte** -Murmuro con nerviosismo, Ryoken sonrió con ternura al ver que trataba de ocultar su rostro.**\- Justo ahora quiero desaparecer, yo realmente no me esperaba esto, yo realmente ahora no se qué pensar, yo no se…**

**-Si guardas silencio podre decírtelo** -Le interrumpió posando su dedo en los labios de ella. Ella inmediatamente guardo silencio, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, la sintió temblar, tomo una de sus manos y la beso. Miro a Aiko, se quedaba observando lo que pasaba pero también le toco un suave beso en sus cabellos, la menor soltó una risita.**\- Sé que esto es muy pronto, esto se podría tomar como un anillo de compromiso pero también quiero que sea un anillo donde exista la promesa sobre nuestro futuro juntos, el futuro que me pediste como mi enemiga, como la chica que se gano mi corazón desde el momento que nuestros caminos chocaron y como ahora mi razón de existir, me diste un motivo para seguir viviendo** -Volvió a besar los cabellos blanco de Aiko. Subió su mano a las mejillas de Yusaku, se sentían tan calientes.**\- Se que soy un cobarde y al igual que tu, vivo en mi propia realidad donde qué hubiera pasado si mi padre seguiría con vida si no hubiera denunciado pero se que sin eso, el ahora no existiría y me estuviera arrepintiendo más de lo que ya hago, ahora te tengo a ti, tengo a mis hermanos, a mi amigo y tenemos a Aiko en nuestros brazos** -Quito con suavidad las lagrimas de los ojos de Yusaku.**\- Tengo inseguridades como todo humano, no soy tan fuerte como siempre me ves, también soy alguien débil, soy alguien egoísta y celoso con todo o todos por ti **-Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.**\- Hay veces en las que pienso, que no soy merecedor de tu amor, de tu cariño, no puedo entender cómo es que puedes amar a alguien como yo, pienso que estarías mejor con Shoichi o Soulburner pero el simple hecho de verte con ellos, provoca que me sienta mal, que te quiera solo para mí, no querer compartirte con el mundo pero para mis desgracia, el mundo está conectado a ti, tu eres el mundo de todos como también, eres el mío es por eso que te pido que me hagas realidad este sueño, este deseo egoísta que ya no puedo calmarlo más** \- Mostro una vez más aquel anillo, lo saco con cuidado de la caja y lo puso en su mano izquierda, en aquel dedo que conecta con el corazón, donde marca la eternidad y el amor.**\- Que conectes tu mundo con el mío por siempre, asegurar aquel futuro juntos**

**-¿Por qué ahora?** -Tembló un poco al sentir el peso de su dedo, lo miro con atención, era muy bonito.**\- ¿Por qué justo ahora?**

**-Porque temo a lo que pueda suceder a partir de estos momentos** -Le confesó.**\- Pueden suceder tantas cosas que tengo miedo de que algo nos pueda pasar, no quiero perderte, no quiero perder a ambas, tal vez esto sea como una sucia jugada pero simplemente ya no se qué hacer**

Yusaku guardo silencio, miraba curiosa aquel anillo. Brillaba de una manera tan bonita que la tenia embobada, movía su mano de un lado a otro para apreciar mejor la belleza tan costosa que sus manos portaban en ese momento. Entendía muy bien ese sentimiento de desesperación, entendía muy bien aquella inseguridad, no era la única que la pasaba mal en esos momentos, no era la única que no sabía qué hacer. Miro aquellos ojos celestes, no mentían acerca de esos propósitos, de esos sueños tan tímidos y hermosos que confesaba como un pequeño secreto de un pequeño niño que tenía miedo del monstruo que se pueda ocultar debajo de su cama. Miro el lugar a su alrededor, lo había pensado todo con cuidado, ir a un lugar donde le ofrecía aquella seguridad que le faltaba en esos momentos, un lugar tan cálido y hermoso que era imposible decir que no a esa hermosa petición. Tomo la mano de Ryoken para enlazar sus manos y recordó cierto detalle de su duelo contra Lightning.

**-Cuando perdiste en empate contra Lightning, tenía miedo pero tú me protegiste incluso sabiendo que yo no recibirá daño alguno porque se trataba de tu duelo pero simplemente tú me protegiste sin importar cuánto daño te hiciera, tú lo hiciste** -Confeso ante aquel recuerdo. Sonrió un poco.**\- Cuando te vi tan herido, no pude evitar preocuparme un poco más a pesar de que yo he sido la culpable de que siempre resultas herido, al momento de tomar tu mano, tuve aquel presentimiento de nunca querer soltarla nunca más, por eso la tome con mucha fuerza y le declare al mundo que te amaba, porque ya no quería esconder estos sentimientos por ti a los demás** -Enlazo sus dedos, se acerco a él sin aplastar a Aiko entre ellos y pararse de puntitas para besar sus labios un poco. Se separo con cuidado.**\- Tu siempre serás el único Revolver, te seguiré como los rivales que nos ve el mundo, como la pareja que somos y seremos en este mundo, sonreiré y luchare por lo correcto, te cuidare y protegeré en la salud y enfermedad, siempre estaré a tu lado**

**-Entonces ¿Aceptas?** -Pregunto feliz.**\- ¿Aceptas seguir viviendo a mi lado y luchar por nuestro futuro?**

**-Claro que acepto idiota** -Soltó una risita junto con varias lagrimas.**\- Aunque pienso que este anillo será muy vistoso en la escuela siendo solo una estudiante y probablemente traeré problemas**

**-Tranquila, ya lo pensé en todo** -Sonrió satisfecho. La abrazo con cuidado. Pudo soltar al fin el pesado aire que se estaba alojando en sus pulmones.**\- ¿Podemos aun guardarlo de tus padres y de mis hermanos? Quiero pensar en las palabras correctas sin llegar a un paro cardiaco por ambos bandos**

**-Eres un cobarde Revolver pero creo que será lo mejor **-Ambos se miraron antes de compartir un beso más.**\- ¿Acaso estas no serán las palabras que le dirás a mis padres? Supongo que quieres llegar pateando la puerta y diciendo que te quieres casar conmigo como todo un Don Juan**

**-No exageres tanto Yusaku**

Ambos soltaron una risita. Pudieron tranquilizar sus nerviosos corazones con ese bello escenario. Se sentaron bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, dejaron a Aiko sentada en sus piernas mientras pasaban en silencio observando ese gran escenario. Sus manos seguían enlazadas, no era mentira que no querían volver a separarse, querían sentir sus manos juntas por mucho tiempo más. Que estaban al lado del otro, se miraron con una sonrisa, miraron sus manos enlazadas y a su pequeña que juntaba sus manitas y tocaba el anillo que mamá tenía en su dedo. Lo miraba curiosa que no podía evitar tocarlo y separar su pequeña manita mientras soltaba risitas. Sí, eso era lo que realmente querían.

¿Acaso todo podía estar lleno de felicidad? Tal vez su destino siempre había sido así y solo hasta ese momento realmente se dio cuenta de la verdad, estaba solo, ya no tenía algo más que perder aunque todos lo que dijeron aquello, estaban realmente equivocados, en realidad había algo mucho más importante que tenía miedo de perder, algo que debía proteger. ¿Qué tanto tenía que verse miserable para que el mundo fuera feliz? Tal vez hasta llegar al punto donde tenga que ser el perro obediente, un papel que siempre se burla de los demás pero ahora de ver la realidad, era algo que odiaba. ¿Cuánto más se iban a burlar de él? Tal vez hasta el momento en que decidiera dejar de existir.

Así eran las cosas con Ai que ahora no quería pensar en eso que había visto para borrar aquel escenario de sus memorias pero por más que quisiera hacerlo, era imposible por su estúpida memoria que guarda muy bien todo aquel dolor y presentimiento que había creado. Al unir ambos códigos y poder tener acceso a más información que le ayudaría a continuar con ese indeciso plan que había querido cambiar desde el principio, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas mientras golpeaba el suelo con desesperación y unas finas lágrimas bajaban de su rostro. Empezaba a maldecir, empezaba a gritar todo tipo de cosas para que aquel dolor, aquella desesperación y furia pudiera salir de su pecho. Podía sentir como este dolía, si eso era lo que significaba tener un corazón, ahora no quería uno, ya no lo quería. Alzo el rostro con decisión, se levanto con un poco de temblor en sus piernas, si eso era lo que quería el mundo, entonces no dudaría más. No permitiría que aquello se hiciera realidad, que se rompiera cada día más con solo ver y sentir aquel escenario.

No permitiría que eso se hiciera realidad. Era hora de ya no dudar, era hora de actuar.

**.o.**

SOL se encontraba cerrada y bajo el mando de varios SOLtis, los trabajadores no entendían y mucho menos, no sabían el porqué no podían contactar con los superiores de SOL, era todo realmente extraño que se viera de esa forma. La única que podía comprenderlo, era Hayami, la fiel asistente de Zaizen Akira, que con tanto evento que vio el día anterior, ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar y contar que ella conocía en persona a Playmaker como Soulburner, aunque estos le habían pedido que guardara el secreto por el momento que todo se encontraba en un gran lio. Ahora solo enfocaba en pasar aquel estricto sistema de seguridad que se había implementado en la entrada de la empresa, tenía la orden de tomar algunas de sus cosas y salir después de una hora, hora estimada que les habían impuesto a todo trabajador humano, los transeúntes, solo miraban un poco inseguros lo que ahora pasaba. Les era prohibido llevarse cosas que no eran suyas, robar alguna información y algunas otras cosas más, a la salida, volverían a ser escaneados en caso de emergencia. Veía a compañeros suyos caminar con cajas a la salida, los habían despedido y de cierto modo, después de lo sucedido en aquella noche, era demasiado entendible lo que estaba pasando, justo ahora podía comprender la preocupación de Zaizen Akira como de Playmaker acerca de las IA's que mantengan el control sobre los humanos. La empresa estaba siendo tomada por las IA's, aquel gran trabajo y experimento que tanto se habían esforzado, justo ahora se les empezaba a revertir, era como un tipo de Karma a todos.

Todo por lo que se había luchado, justo en ese momento, se desmoronaba con rapidez que era difícil de detener.

Link Vrains, aunque en este caso obtuviera el nombre de Ai-land, fue reabierto, las personas se conectaban con más frecuencia. Aprovechaban los servicios que anteriormente se encontraban de modo que les costara demasiado caro hasta llegar el punto de dejarlos en la quiebra por un juego en la red, ahora se encontraba de forma gratuita cualquier cosa que quisieran hacer o comprar, era todo realmente divertido con la libertad de hacer lo que siempre creyeron imposible. Todos aprovechaban ese pequeño "bug" para poder hacer lo que quisieran en la red. Todo eso era observado de manera externa por parte de Yusaku, Takeru y Shoichi, veían a los avatares tener duelos y seguir aprovechando de las grandes expansiones que se mostraban en Vrains. Trataban de entender alguna manera de lo que estaba tramando Ai. Habían llegado a la camioneta de comida rápida junto con un mensaje adjunto de que era importante que se vieran. Llegaron al lugar estipulado y después de un pequeño grito de alegría de la única menor que se encontraba, fue que empezaron a ver aquella transmisión en vivo. Pensaron que era obra de Ai para que todos quisieran unirse a un mundo virtual sin reglas y con las oportunidades al máximo. Era un poco absurdo que así de fácil se podía dejar engañar a las personas, de esa manera tan fácil, era poder comprarlas. Una notificación más llego, era un mensaje de Revolver, el cual, pedía que se reunieran. Probablemente tenía algunas noticias o podría saber los movimientos de Ai, sin dudar, ambos compañeros se conectaron, sin pedirle antes a Shoichi, que cuidara de Aiko en lo que estuvieran conectados. De alguna manera, eso le tranquilizaba a Kusanagi, tener a la pequeña bebe entre ellos aunque fuera una mera equivocación lo que lo había llevado a la idea de la traición de Playmaker en relación de la pequeña bebe, era cierto y se sintió como un idiota. Ai nunca le haría daño a su hija, después de todo, es su adoración.

Tardaron unos minutos para llegar a la ubicación que les había mandado Revolver, el lugar secreto donde se reúnen los miembros de Hanoi, aunque ahora con Revolver solo, era más fácil ver a ellos tres juntos.

**-Ai empezó a movilizarse** -Hablo Playmaker.

**-¿Qué pretende esta vez?** -Pregunto Soulburner.

**-Clausuro SOL** –Respondió con tranquilidad el mismo, noto aquella interrogante en el rostro del duelista de fuego, a veces se preguntaba cómo es que él sobrevivía en las clases de la escuela de Yusaku cuando no sabe nada de lo que luego hablan. Después miro a Playmaker y recordó que ella era su compañera. Ahora podía comprenderlo, solo se dedico a responder esa silenciosa pregunta.**\- Clausuro la empresa pero no el sistema, ahora con los códigos completos puede hacer lo que quiera, aunque eso involucra que ahora Link Vrains se encuentre abierto y las personas dentro puedan aprovechar todo tipo de eventos y servicios** -Mostro las pantallas, ambos duelistas frente a él, las vieron.**\- Despidió a todos los empleados para ser sustituidos por SOLtis y eso lo convierte en el administrador principal, incluso corto cabezas con los superiores de SOL, la empresa le pertenece solo a él, aunque no puedo quejarme, el finiquito que les dio a todos, fue una suma grande**

**-¿Querrá utilizar a los humanos como Bohman lo hizo?** -Opino en voz alta Soulburner, después solo se arrepintió.

**-Yo no creo que Ai sea capaz de eso** -Le respondió un tanto molesta Playmaker. Soulburner solo murmuro un quedito lo siento.

La duelista solo hizo una pequeña mueca cuando Revolver le regaño acerca que dejara a un lado su ingenuidad, aquella inocencia de la que era característica y abriera los ojos para ver aquella realidad que ahora le parecía imposible. Inmediatamente, Playmaker lo miro con mala cara, lo ignoro y se cruzo de brazos mientras seguía escuchando regaños de él sobre lo molesta que era ahora que solo quería escuchar lo que le convenía. Soulburner solo suspiro, llegados a ese momento, ya se le hacia un poco común de ver a esos dos discutir y pelear en Link Vrains, ya que en persona, aún no podía poder controlarse para partirle su perfecta cara que presumía mientras se alejaba con Yusaku, esa cara le molestaba, era como si presumiera de que él era el ganador de estar con su amiga. Se resistía por ella pero no dudaba en algún día hacerlo, agradecía las clases de su abuelo.

Hasta ese punto que ambos guardaron silencio para ver como la única chica se molesta, se notaba como una pequeña niña que le regañaron o le quitaron algo por sacar malas calificaciones. Después de aquella pequeña discusión que realmente solo provocaba que se desviaran del tema por el cual habían sido reunidos los tres, Revolver tosió un poco para poder regresar al tema principal y llamar su atención.

**-Es imposible encontrar al Ignis de Oscuridad** -Se detuvo un poco para ver a Playmaker, desde hace un tiempo ella le había exigido que le hablara por su nombre, así que volvió a toser disimulado para poder hablarle de su nombre.**\- Ai, fue capaz de crear un nuevo algoritmo Ignis, al parecer lo idiota se le olvido y se convirtió en un ser más inteligente, que ahora, me es imposible poder entenderlo, así como es ahora que administra SOL y nadie se puede adentrar, es algo imposible de romper, lo he intentado varias veces **-Escucho a Playmaker y Soulburner discutir acerca de que Ai lo estaba haciendo a propósito o quería que las cosas se complicaran más. Eso le dio una pequeña nueva vista acerca de lo que pasaba.**\- ¿Estás queriendo decir que lo hace a propósito? ¿Nos está invitando a ir con él?**

**-Probablemente** -Playmaker suspiro, subía la mano a su mentón para seguir pensando.**\- Si es lo que yo realmente quisiera hacer, sin duda lo haría para llamar la atención de mis enemigos, tomar todo tipo de oportunidades y ventajas por más ridículas que fueran**

**-A veces me asustas** -Murmuro Soulburner.

**-¿Y qué vas hacer si te encuentras con él?** -Pregunto Revolver.

**-Detenerlo** -Respondió con seguridad la única mujer entre ellos.**\- Es mi obligación detenerlo, no hay otra opción**

**-No deberías esforzarte de más para conseguirlo** -Opino Soulburner.**\- Yo puedo hacer eso **

**-No es tu obligación Soulburner** -Revolver se quejo.**\- Llegados a este caso, yo puedo hacerlo sin ayuda alguna, deshacerme de él ha sido mi misión desde el principio**

**-¿En serio? ¿Por eso has fallado desde ese mismo tiempo? **-Respondió burlón el duelista de fuego.**\- ¿Quién te crees tú para decidir?**

**-Creo que sabes a la perfección cual es mi posición en estos momentos** -Se quejo Revolver.**\- Llegados a este punto, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, eres lo que sobra, Playmaker y yo somos lo suficiente fuertes para enfrentarlo**

**-Hasta que no lo oiga decir de ella que no me necesita, entonces no me iré** –Una sonrisa superior apareció en él al notar la molestia de su enemigo.**\- Veras mi cara el tiempo que sea necesario, que te parece para siempre, porque siempre estaré al lado de ella**

**-Puedo cambiar las cosas con un simple chasquido de dedos**

**-Eres realmente fuerte e inteligente dentro de Vrains pero fuera no eres nada para mí**

**-Eso es lo que tú crees**

Ambos dieron un paso adelante para empezar a empujarse y seguirse mirando de mala manera mientras mencionaban palabra altisonante alguna. Playmaker solo soltó un suspiro, era un dolor de cabeza que ambos estuvieran juntos aunque Soulburner tenía razón, ellos dos se verían por mucho tiempo. Cuando ambos mencionaron su nombre para preguntar quién tenía razón, guardaron silencio al ver que la poca paciencia de la que era conocida, en ese momento se esfumaba. Prefirieron volver a verse, tomar un paso atrás y esperar a que ella se calmara.

**-¿Algún día ustedes dos se llevaran bien?** -Pregunto la duelista un poco cansada. Vio como ambos negaban, si no fuera por ella, estaba segura que se agarrarían a golpes. Miro a Revolver.**\- Ahora entiendo cómo te sientes cuando discuto con Spectre** -Empezó a caminar y jalo del brazo a Soulburner.**\- Vamos, tenemos que seguir buscando a Ai en Link Vrains, tenemos que encontrarlo para detenerlo**

Revolver bufo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, un día de esos no aguantaría más y le daría su merecido a Soulburner. Que entendiera de alguna forma que él era el único que podía estar al lado de Playmaker, él no era digno de estar con ella siendo tan fuerte, algún día le tocaría enfrentarse a un duelo con él y no se doblegaría, atacaría con todo. Los pasos de Pandor provoco que diera media vuelta y viera a su IA, ahora que lo pensaba, no había hablado de ella con Yusaku, tal vez le daba igual aunque tampoco podía evitar pensar que se enojara un poco con él por haber creado algo que iba a destruir en algún momento. Escucharla hablar sobre cuál sería su papel a partir de ese momento, eso ya no era cuestión suya decidir, era momento de que ella decidiera en pensar que es lo que haría a partir de ese momento. Ella había cumplido para lo que había sido diseñada, aunque siendo sincero, de alguna u otra manera, imagino que ella sería derrotada con todos las copias con las que habían sido transferida.

**-El Ignis de Oscuridad te salvo, puedes estar agradecida con ello**

_**-¿Por qué?**_

**-Eso lo puedes pensar por ti misma** -Revolver empezó a caminar y alejarse de ella.**\- Tal vez, él te dejo viva para que pudieras hacer alguna otra cosa, para que cumplieras con algún rol o algo que solo a ti se te puede llegar a confiar**

Pandor observo como Revolver se alejaba. Se quedo pensando en ello por un buen rato. ¿Había algo que tenía que hacer? ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que para Ai fue esencial el dejarla con vida? Tal vez, era algo importante para Ai que no quería dejarlo solo. ¿Qué era lo más importante para Ai aparte de Playmaker? En ese momento, Pandor entendió todo, lo más importante para Ai era un tesoro muy preciado que ahora ella, tenía la misión de cuidar.

**.o.**

Un maravilloso sueño había tenido. Aunque ahora que se ponía a pensar con claridad ¿Ella como una IA de limpieza podía soñar? Tal vez ahora que era bastante inteligente, podía hacerlo.

Nunca dejaría de estar agradecida con Ai por cumplir con su palabra desde el momento que se conocieron y que ahora, pudiera disfrutar de todo lo que todo ese tiempo se había perdido. Podía disfrutar como una IA de libre albedrio que ahora era, disfrutar de lo que eso significa, tener libertad de tomar decisiones y aprender diferentes cosas que siempre quiso hacer. Aprender un poco más sobre el comportamiento humano y tratar de comportarse como una. Siempre que veía a su niña, se preguntaba cómo era tener un cuerpo como el de ella, tener unas manos que pudieran tocar y unos pies que le ayuden a caminar y correr. Ser humano, sin duda, era realmente maravilloso. Desde el momento que despertó como una "androide" no pudo evitar intentar copiar aquellas actitudes de tantas personas que ve e internet. Cómo comportarse cuando hay invitados, una buena etiqueta que le permitía vestir aquellos bonitos y coloridos vestidos que aparecían en un solo chasquido de dedos. Modificar su cabello como quisiera, dejar su cabello corto o largo pero de alguna manera, como también para recordar a Yusaku-sama, decidió que su cabello seria largo. Una cara redonda con un cuerpo pequeño, unos ojos grandes y una sonrisa encantadora.

Cada vez que se veía en el espejo, no podía dejar de sonreír con bastante alegría por lo linda, encantadora y tan humana que se veía reflejada. Si solo Yusaku-sama la viera en esos momentos, estaría feliz de ella, sabía que la abrazaría y acariciaría su cabeza como siempre hace. Ahora que tenía un cuerpo humano, o tan siquiera un cuerpo parecido al de ellos, podía hacer muchas cosas, podía regresar en algún momento junto con ella, con el joven Kogami como la pequeña Aiko. No podía evitar emocionarse y contar los días faltantes a una próxima reunión. Estar con ella por siempre, era algo que como una IA siempre querría con una dueña bastante amable como lo es su niña.

Un sueño donde el duelo de aquellos dos hermanos se volvía a repetir, estaba bastante emocionada por lo vivido en su duelo anterior que no esperaba más otro momento para poder enfrentarse a un nuevo contrincante, aunque nunca de los nunca, se enfrentaría con su dulce niña, eso era algo prohibido para ella. Quería evolucionar, quería ser más fuerte por ella. Ese ahora era su deseo que quería cumplir al lado de las personas que quiere. ¿Por qué los humanos son tan crueles? No podía entenderlo pero aquellos videos que vio de la red le dieron la respuesta del porque Ai empezaba actuar de esa manera. Los humanos eran una plaga que existe en el mundo, una plaga que no se puede controlar y que en cualquier momento, volverán a su etapa de extinción si es que ellos mismos no la empezaban primero. Los humanos eran unos seres crueles que dañaban a los suyos, que no aceptaban a los que tenían ideas diferentes como ellos que son IA's y pueden hacer lo que quieran. Lamentablemente, nadie es capaz de escucharlos, todos los ignoran. Claro que se enojaba, estaba libre de enojarse pero había alguien con quien nunca se enojaría. El rostro alegre de su niña llego a su mente para calmar aquella furia de su interior. Yusaku-sama nunca la odiaría, ella no es como esos humanos horribles, ella sonríe, ella llora pero nunca se desquita con ella. Simplemente es abrazada a la hora de dormir y cuida celosamente aquellas pesadillas que la atormentan.

Era una lástima que Yusaku-sama no pueda estar siempre con ella. Sería un gran privilegio que ella pudiera vivir en la red, aunque eso es prácticamente imposible. ¿O no?

Al despertar de aquel perfecto sueño donde se convertía en uno con el universo, Roboppy no espero en contárselo a Ai que no paraba de navegar por la red en aquella extraña nave en forma de Linkuriboh, aun no entendía que le encontraba de lindo a esa bola de datos que le quería quitar su lugar para estar al lado de Ai. Dejo de pensar en eso para seguir con la plática de su sueño y donde seguía en la espera de volver a ver a Yusaku-sama y abrazarla con tanto animo. La extrañaba demasiado y aunque la última vez que se vieron, no tuvo la oportunidad de abrazarla, esta vez lo haría realidad, la abrazaría de tal modo que ella decidiera quedarse en la red por siempre y pasar junto con ella, las diferentes aventuras que vivirían a partir de ese momento. Ai solo la miro con un poco de pesar, a pesar de todo, era imposible que la pequeña robot de limpieza quisiera olvidar u odiar a su ama, aunque podía comprenderla, era imposible odiarla con tanta bondad que carga sus hombros aunque fuera un poco difícil de entender. Se le ocurrió una idea, si Roboppy quería tanto ver a Playmaker, entonces le otorgaría esa oportunidad de verla. Para esa pequeña robot, creo una pequeña isla de electrodomésticos donde ella podría reinar como quisiera y pudiera tener la oportunidad de ver a Playmaker, las veces que quisiera y enfrentar a todo aquel que osara pisar su reino. Eso le agrado demasiado que no pudiera evitar gritar de la emoción y saltar divertida por el pequeño lugar. Abrazaba a Ai con tanto ánimo hasta que ella misma decidió ir a su nuevo reino. No sin antes, recibir un programa un poco extraño de él, al querer preguntar, solo recibió como respuesta que no era importante, confió en Ai sin querer preguntar más.

Cuando Roboppy se alejo, Ai no pudo evitar verla con nostalgia. Observar como ella se alejaba de su lado con dolor. Una sonrisa triste apareció en él.

_**-Adios Roboppy**_

Roboppy llego con felicidad a su reino e identificar que aquellos súbditos electrodomésticos se ocultaban de ella hasta que decidió darles un poco de confianza en transformarse en su antigua versión mientras les decía que no pasaba nada ya que era como ellos. Inmediatamente, ellos se acercaron a observarla y festejar de que alguien más como ellos habían llegado. Podía escuchar aquellos gritos de alegría donde festejaban por la nueva heroína que había llegado a ellos para salvarlos y protegerlos de los crueles humanos que solo los maltrataban. Roboppy rebozaba de alegría en ese momento que no se daría cuenta de lo que sucedería en esos momentos.

Soulburner que había pasado algunos días en su búsqueda y se había separado de Playmaker para poder tener un mejor rango de búsqueda. A lo lejos, miro una isla de la que nunca se había percatado y por tal motivo, podía llegar a desconfiar de ello. Se acerco curioso para que lo primero que viera, sea a Roboppy que empezaba a quejarse de lo cruel que era al espantar a todos sus amigos. No dejaría que un humano tan horrible como él, corrompiera su reino como los humanos lo hacían en el mundo real. Sin dudar, un duelo entre ellos empezó. La limpieza de humanos empezaba si es que ganaba pero si perdía, tendría que decir la ubicación de Ai. Eso a Roboppy no le importaba porque sabía que le ganaría.

_**-No permitiré que sucios humanos vengan a pisar mi reino** _-Le acuso._**\- Con este duelo, demostrare que puedo ser igual de fuerte que todos ustedes y así, Playmaker-sama podrá estar conmigo por siempre ¡No permitiré que manchen la pureza de ella!**_

**.o.**

_**-…Como Roboppy también me amo. Es curioso que siendo una IA de ayuda personal, creciera a tal punto que solo se perdió. Fue tan doloroso perderla pero era necesario dejarla ir ya que su programa era corrupto, aún la extraño, fue mi compañera desde el momento que me la entregaron, fue la única que tome entre mis brazos cuando hui de casa. Fue a partir de este momento, donde las partidas dolerían más de lo esperado, donde el tiempo empezaba agotarse y nos empezábamos a mover para evitar más tragedias que lamentar…** _

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Es hora de escribir como loca! Tal vez lo alcance porque ahorita ando en resfriado y es recomendado quedarse en casa, en unas horas visitare a mi doctor familiar. Tal vez el resfriado me hace delirar y provoca que me ponga a escribir como una cabra loca. ¡Espero que así sea para poder terminar el siguiente capítulo a tiempo!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 30 de Diciembre de 2019**


	6. Cinco

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Un capitulo de año nuevo! Lamento si ilusione algunos de que subiría este capítulo antes de año nuevo pero lamentablemente, no tuve tiempo para poder subirlo, fue que en este día, me dedique a escribir una vez que me senté frente a la computadora y empecé a escribir. Es un capitulo largo y que los hará llorar, un capitulo que fue bastante triste en el anime y que ahora, yo se los escribo. Antes de empezar a leer y llorar al momento de las primeras palabras, quiero mencionarles algo. En el transcurso de esta historia, yo he mencionado que Roboppy, es una IA de ayuda personal y no de limpieza. Siempre tome a Roboppy como la primera opción porque se me hacía una opción más viable al personaje, así que tendrá una gran relación con nuestra protagonista. En este capítulo, me dedicare a explicar sobre su historia de ellas dos. Tanto de Roboppy como con Yusaku.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

**_-…Las personas siempre me cuestionaron acerca de mi relación con los androides, me veían hablar con ellos y hasta sonreír. Es tan raro que un humano sea cercano a ellos pero yo nunca le tome importancia, siempre fueron para mí, unos seres parecidos a nosotros que tienen todo mi respeto. Tener a Roboppy junto a mí, era más que suficiente para poder ser yo otra vez. En el momento que más tenía miedo, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, incluso en mis alegrías y penas, todo lo vivió Roboppy a mi lado, esta es la historia del pequeño robot, que llego lejos… _**

**.o.**

¿Recuerda el momento que conoció a Roboppy?

Nunca olvidaría ese momento donde cambiaria su vida con su primer amiga.

Un día donde todas las familias deberían estar juntas, donde la nieve cae del cielo y tienen permitido salir hacer pequeños muñecos de nieve. Las casas adornadas con colores tan hermosos y una rica cena en conjunto, se supone que era un día con bastante alegría pero no para ella. Aquella alegría se había esfumado desde el momento que no le permitían ver a sus padres por cosas de adultos que solo provocara, que su pequeña familia se rompiera más después de su secuestro. Aquel caso Lost que se quedo sin ningún culpable, por algún motivo, no podía ver a sus padres más que detrás de aquel vidrio, a ella le tocaba sufrir sola. Sin compañía alguna de aquel consuelo que necesitaba para curar aquellas heridas provocadas, soportaba con mucho dolor como aquellas agujas atravesaban sus pequeños brazos. En esos momentos que estaba delicada por su baja alimentación, la situación no era la correcta. Justo cuando más necesitaba un abrazo de ellos, le habían quitado aquella posibilidad de sentir aquella seguridad. Aquellos supuestos agentes infantiles, cuestionaban sobre su derecho de ser padres por no percatarse de su hija perdida hasta después de unas horas. Lloraba a mares y se mantenía en una esquina apartada de todos porque quería a sus padres ahí a su lado. Fue en ese momento donde se dio cuenta que todo era su culpa, si ella no se hubiera apartado de ellos, todo estaría mejor y podría estar en casa, comiendo un rico pastel y cuidando a mamá junto con su nuevo hermanito que aún se encontraba dentro. Discutir con sus padres pero sobre todas las cosas, poder recibir un caluroso abrazo de ellos dos.

Las constantes pesadillas que vivía, provocaba que muchas veces se mordiera la lengua para no llamar la atención. Siempre trataba de alejarse de las cuidadoras al igual que de los niños que solían burlarse de ella o eso era lo que su mente reproducía, pareciera que aquellas risas venían de ellos a solo burlarse de lo patética que ahora se veía. De lo delgada y demacrada que se notaba. De la manera tan ridícula que se llamaba, ya que siempre, había recibido malos comentarios gracias a eso. Tenía miedo incluso de lo que fueran hacerle que solo empezaba a llorar cuando querían acariciar su cabeza. Empezaba a entrar en pánico que hasta cierto punto, algunos medicamentos que le eran administrados, eran los únicos capaces de detener aquella paranoia. Era terrible para ella en esos momentos.

Aquellos terrores fueron su perdición. Y poco a poco, aquel temor al contacto humano empezaría a crecer para convertirse en una fobia que hasta el momento, era imposible de olvidar. No sentía asco de los demás, sentía asco de sí misma.

Un gran regalo se encontraba debajo del árbol, uno que tenía un nombre pero no se dio cuenta de ello por estar escondida en un pequeño rincón. Una de las cuidadoras fue la que se percato que ella era la única que faltaba, miraba con tristeza, como los niños no le prestaban atención, incluso algunas compañeras, solo seguían en lo suyo dejándola a un lado. Le habían advertido que ella era alguien difícil de curar y que como toda enfermera entrenada, no tenía porque relacionarse con los enfermos. Pero poco le importo aquella advertencia, con valentía, tomo aquel regalo y empezó a caminar a ese pequeño escondite que la había visto adentrarse. Dejo el regalo delante de aquel escondite, se puso unos guantes y se asomo con cuidado. Veía a la menor esconderse entre sus piernas que ni siquiera se percato de ella. Sonrió con cuidado y la llamo por su nombre. Ella solo brinco un poco en su lugar y alzo su pequeño rostro, lo pálida que se encontraba en ese momento, como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos. Vio a aquella cuidadora sonreírle sin segundas intenciones y mostrarle su mano, estaba perfectamente cubierta por aquellos guantes que dudo un poco en tomar su mano pero algo dentro de ella, le hizo pensar que no quería hacerle daño. La tomo con nerviosismo para poder salir de su escondite, con su otra mano, empezó a quitar las lágrimas de su rostro hasta que escucho una pequeña voz.

¿De dónde venía?

Vio una gran caja frente a ella y como la tapa se levantaba con curiosidad. Unos pequeño ojos amarillos vio que no pudo evitar asustarse, de igual manera, aquella cosa se asusto y volvió a esconderse. Se acerco curiosa otra vez y miro a su cuidadora. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora?

_**-Alguien dejo un regalo para ti, toma el tiempo que creas necesario para abrirlo**_

Escucho aquellas palabras suaves junto una caricia a su mejilla de esos guantes. La vio alejarse con cuidado a cuidar a los otros niños que empezaban a gritar. Volvió a mirar el regalo frente a ella y con un poco más de valentía, quitar la tapa de su gran regalo. Un pequeño robot se encontraba ahí, este, había alzado su pequeño rostro para mirarla, fue aquella conexión en sus miradas que nunca olvidarían. La tomo con cuidado para sacarla de la caja, la puso frente a ella y empezó a verla hasta que se movió y alzo su pequeña manita.

_**-Mi nombre es Roboppy** _-Hablo el pequeño robot._**\- Y soy un robot se asistencia personal para niños, mucho gusto mi nueva amiga ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

_**-Yusaku, Fujiki Yusaku** _-Tembló un poco su voz.

_**-¡Es un bonito nombre!** _-Grito el pequeño robot con alegría. Yusaku abrió los ojos sorprendida, cuando todos escuchan su nombre, normalmente se burlaban de ella. No pudo evitar sentir las lagrimas volver a bajar de su rostro, fue de esa manera como Roboppy se preocupo.**_\- ¡Estas llorando! No deberías de llorar, esta es una fecha importante para los niños ¡Es navidad! ¡Deberías estar feliz y abrir todos tus regalos! _**-Se acerco con cuidado para alzar su pequeña mano y quitar con suavidad aquellas lágrimas de sus ojos. Aquel tacto provoco que dejara de llorar, que mirara a la pequeña robot y le dijera cosas tiernas._**\- ¡Dejaste de llorar! ¿Eso significa que ya te encuentras mejor?**_

Dudo un poco en responder. Vio como alejaba su pequeña mano para acercarse más a ella, con cuidado bajo su mano poco a poco para poder posarla en la pequeña cabeza. Cuando la toco, era suave que no pudo evitar mover su mano de un lado a otro, como una caricia de aquellas que su madre o padre le da. Soltó una risita al escuchar a la misma decir que aquello se sentía bien. Sin poder evitar más lo que quería, la atrajo a su pecho para abrazarla. Era demasiado cálido, era lo que realmente había querido en todo ese tiempo.

_**-Ahora me siento mejor Roboppy, gracias**_

Fue ese primer contacto que ambas recordarían.

Los niños curiosos quisieron acercase al ver tan regalo especial que por primera vez quisieron que esa niña afortunada fuera su amiga hasta que decidieran aburrirse de ella pero fue la cuidadora quien no se los permitió, era momento de darle su espacio para que volviera a ser esa niña que se perdió en ese secuestro. Después de que se pudieran arreglar todos los problemas y Yusaku al fin pudo regresar a casa junto con su nueva y mejor amiga, la cuidadora se sorprendió del repentino abrazo que le dio la menor. Aquella pequeña sonrisa de su rostro, le había servido suficiente para sentirse satisfecha. Aquellas palabras de agradecimiento y como se alejaba junto con su nueva amiga mientras se despedía de ella. Era momento de que ella empezara a mejorar y darse cuenta que el mundo no es cruel como ella siempre ha imaginado desde ese evento tan cruel. Era así como ambas siguieron siendo amigas después de tanto tiempo como la enfermera que se encarga de cuidar a los niños y que de vez en cuando, recibe visitas de Yusaku.

¿Por qué empezaba a recordar todo eso?

Porque era muy cruel lo que ella estaba viendo en esos momentos. Porque no podía separar sus ojos de aquello y ahora, solo sufría junto con su pequeña robot lo que le pasaba. Había llegado a esa isla porque Soulburner le había dicho que la había encontrado, se desvió de su camino para ir a esa isla bajo las indicaciones de Shoichi para poder llegar. Una vez que llego, pudo apreciar como la pequeña SOLtis se alegraba tanto de verla que al momento que bajo de su D-board, la menor no pudo evitar correr abrazarla con tanta alegría mientras le decía cuanto la había extrañado. Playmaker solo atino a sonreír con cariño y acariciar sus cabellos azules como normalmente hacia. Finalmente se había encontrado con ella, finalmente podía sentirla, no se resistió en abrazarla más a su cuerpo mientras mencionaba palabras. "Lo has hecho bien Roboppy" La menor no pudo evitar gritar contenta y abrazarla con más fuerza, había extrañado aquel contacto, había soñado con aquel contacto desde que la conoció. Sin embargo, al separarse un poco y mirar a Playmaker, no pudo evitar preocuparse por aquel semblante triste que le dedicaba. Las cosas no tenían que ser así, tenía que ser diferente, ella quería volver a ver la sonrisa de Playmaker, quería volver a escuchar sus risas. Quería volver a verla a ella, no quería esa tristeza.

_**-¿Sucede algo?** _-Pregunto con preocupación.

**-¿Qué te hicieron Roboppy? **-Pregunto Playmaker, sentía acariciar sus mejillas, no sabía lo que era pero no era como siempre había querido.**\- ¿Por qué lo haces?**

_**-Ai me volvió más inteligente** _-Hablo con bastante alegría._**\- La copia de seguridad que creo en mi, provoco que nuestros caminos se enlazaran ¡Ahora puedo tener un cuerpo humano como tú! ¡Podre pasar más tiempo a su lado! ¡Roboppy ahora es feliz porque pasara su vida junto con la de Playmaker!**_

**-¿Estas segura que eres feliz de esta manera?** -Pregunto Playmaker.**\- ¿Acaso no eras feliz como estabas antes?**

Algo no le gustaba a Roboppy, aquella actitud, era demasiado fría que no pudo evitar separarse de aquel contacto y mirarla con terror. Eso no era lo que quería. ¿Por qué no era como quería? ¿Dónde estaba la encantadora sonrisa de su niña? ¡No! Eso no quería, no quería aquello, empezó alejarse, viendo como Playmaker solo alzaba la mano para poder alcanzarla pero no se lo permitió, le dio un manotazo para que no la tocara. Un gran silencio se formo para verla caminar a su posición original.

_**-Antes era feliz porque era ignorante y ahora que soy inteligente, tengo una felicidad que ninguno de ustedes puede entender ¡No permitiré que me arrebaten esta felicidad! **_-Murmuro la SOLtis para después alzar el rostro y mirarlos._**\- Era feliz porque con solo ver a Playmaker-sama, todo se me olvidaba, todo era perfecto ¿Por qué las cosas no son así ahora que tengo un cuerpo?**_ -Grito con molestia._**\- ¿Por qué Playmaker-sama tiene esa mirada? ¿Por qué Playmaker-sama no me sonríe como siempre hace?**_

**-Roboppy** -Hablo con suavidad Playmaker.**\- El camino que estas siguiendo, no es el correcto y lo sabes, los humanos e IA's pueden convivir en un mismo mundo, ambos caminamos de la manos porque nos necesitamos, nosotras hemos caminado de la mano porque ambas nos necesitábamos**

_**-¡Estas mintiendo! Las IA's podemos vivir sin ustedes** _-Le señalo._**\- Y si esa es la manera en la que ustedes como humanos piensan, entonces no tengo otra alternativa** _-Había seriedad en su rostro._**\- Una vez que acabe el duelo con Soulburner, me enfrentare a ti y te mostrare que no los necesitamos, así tu podrás vivir aquí conmigo, despedirte de lo que eres como humana y ser feliz para siempre a mi lado**_

El duelo continuo después de aquellas palabras que ahora, no se podrían borrar. Soulburner solo miro a Playmaker, el destino había sido demasiado cruel con ella como para provocar, que ahora se tuvieran que enfrentar a la que había sido su mejor amiga desde hace años, que ahora tendría que ver como perdía todo. Miro frente a él, tenía la obligación de terminar las cosas lo más rápido posible. La invocación XYZ llego a él para poder activar uno de sus efectos y traer a su campo al rey de las bestias, fue capaz de hacerle daño de efecto con sus cartas. Roboppy había olvidado que el deck de Soulburner era un deck con cartas fluidas, era un deck que no paraba gracias a los efectos de cartas mágicas, trampa como de efecto de sus monstruo, así era como le daba la oportunidad al duelista de fuego de hacer todo tipo de estrategias. Era tan molesto que solo provoco que se enojara más al momento que el duelista de atributo fuego término con su turno, lo había subestimado.

**-Podemos parar este duelo** -Pidió Soulburner al volver a ver a Playmaker que no paraba de murmurar su nombre.**\- Yo solo quiero saber la ubicación de Ai, yo solo quiero detener este duelo para evitar hacerle más daño a Playmaker ¿No es lo que tú quieres? La Roboppy que yo conocí, no permitiría que algún daño se le hiciera a ella por tanto cariño que le tenías**

_**-No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Ai ¡Jamás vendería su posición solo por este duelo!**_

**-¿Por qué tanta devoción a Ai? ¡Creí que era la misma con Playmaker! **–Pregunto molesto Soulburner.**\- Puedes buscar una forma de convivir con los humanos por ti misma**

_**-Ai me mostro un nuevo mundo** _-Hablo con una sonrisa.**_\- Me mostro un nuevo mundo donde yo puedo ser feliz junto con Playmaker-sama sin necesidad de que ella se tenga que desconectar de la red ¡Derrotar al que lo hace sufrir es mi forma de agradecérselo! _**-Le señalo._**\- Si hubieras protegido a Flame, el no habría tenido que eliminar a sus compañeros ¡Él cree que desaparecieron por su culpa! ¡No puedo soportar verlo así! ¡Los culpo a todos ustedes como humanos por hacerlo sufrir de esa manera!**_

**-Roboppy** -La SOLtis guardo silencio al momento de escuchar como Playmaker le gritaba, nunca le había gritado así que solo guardo silencio. Era una regaño que tuvo que afrontarlo cara a cara, aquel semblante triste de Playmaker no se iba y solo le causaba más molestia. Ya no quería verla, ya no quería que aquella molestia volviera.**\- No se podía hacer otra cosa, era la única manera que se encontró para poder derrotar a Bohman ¡Todos estuvimos consciente de ello! ¡Ai estaba consciente de ello! ¡Ambos aceptamos este sacrificio!**

_**-¡No quiero entender eso si es que Ai lo entendió desde un principio! ¿Cómo puedes entender de sacrificios cuando solo eres una simple humana y Ai lo perdió todo cuando sabía que algo así iba a suceder? ¡Nunca entenderías eso!** _-Volvió a gritar Roboppy al momento que subía sus manos a sus oídos y los cubría._**\- ¡Ya no quiero escuchar más sobre esto, yo les demostrare un duelo bastante fuerte como para derrotarlos! ¡Los hare pagar por el daño causado! ¡Les hare pagar por el simple hecho de que ustedes nacieron como humanos!**_

**.o.**

Era un simple robot de ayuda personal. Un robot que fue programado para ello por personas de una empresa de tecnología y cuidados de la salud. Un cuerpo pequeño e infantil para la persona a quien era destinada a cuidar y proteger como la amiga que era por entender aquel programa enlazado. Esa era su única misión desde el principio. Podía recordar cómo eran sus programadores, había creído en un principio que se quedaría con ellos como la mayoría de sus compañeros que se encargaban del cuidado de la salud de los empleados pero con ella, fue diferente.

Cuando fue guardada en aquella caja donde estuvo inmersa en la oscuridad, a sus creadores se les olvido apagarla, tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo porque no sabía a dónde llegaría. Tenía miedo, incluso de abrir la tapa de su caja y observar hasta donde sería llevada. Pasaron algunos días donde solo sentía como era cargada su pequeña casa y la llevaban a un lugar lejano de donde es principalmente. Fue unos días después donde al fin sintió como era llevada a su destino. Donde alzo un poco la tapa de su caja y miro los colores que se vivían en aquella pequeña habitación, pudo ver a pequeños niños corriendo de un lado a otro, felices, las cajas estaban rotas y ellos podían jugar con aquellos nuevos juguetes. ¿Por qué ella no era destapada aún para poder jugar con un niño? No lo entendía, para eso había sido programada pero tal vez, existía aquella posibilidad de que se olvidaron de ella. No pudo evitar sentirse triste hasta que sintió como era cargada otra vez, miro por la tapa, a lo mejor, no era necesaria y solo la botarían a la basura como aquellos robot incorrectos que fueron creados antes de ella. Tenía miedo que aquello sucedería pero no fue así. Verde fue el primer color que vio y no pudo evitar esconderse al imaginar que la cacharon observando.

Sin embargo, su destino en ese momento, fue mejor de lo esperado.

Encontrarse con aquella tierna y delicada niña, provoco que pusiera toda su programación en marcha para poder encontrar aquella sonrisa perdida. Era tan pequeña y delgada que sintió aquel sentimiento llegar a ella, tristeza o eso era lo que recordaba de sus programadores principales. Una vez que la miro sin aquellas lagrimas de su rostro, Roboppy no pudo evitar guardar dentro de si aquel primer encuentro que cambiaria totalmente en ella. Sentir aquella suave y delicada caricia a su cabeza, era de lo mejor que hubiera pensado en sentir, aquel abrazo que la sintió como una humana por primera vez, fue algo de lo que siempre recordara. Esa pequeña niña de nombre Yusaku, siempre sería su adoración. Desde ese momento en el que pensó que ella se vería más bonita con una sonrisa en su rostro que con lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos, prometió que la protegería contra todos, incluso y si fuera posible, la protegería contra el cruel mundo que ella descubrió a tan corta edad. Destruiría aquellos monstruos que la atormentan en las noches, sería aquel guardián que protege.

Acompañarla en sus noches de pesadillas, cantarle una pequeña canción de cuna para tranquilizarla y que volviera a dormir, incluso cuando se encontraba con los padres de esta, nunca se apartaba de su lado para otorgarle aquella seguridad. Esperarla siempre en la puerta cuando llegara de la escuela y escuchar siempre como le iba, era de las mejores cosas que le podía pasar. Escucharla reír y como se ponía a jugar con ella, como tomaba su pequeña mano para caminar juntas, abrazarla con cuidado y besarla. Esperar aquella suave caricia a su cabeza era lo que más le gustaba. Recordar como su pequeña niña le hacía coronas de flores y hasta la limpiaba cuando sin querer, se manchaba de tierra. Nunca le gusto escucharla llorar, nunca le agrado que solo se alejara de las personas y se ocultara, siempre era Roboppy quien se acercaba y era abrazada para dar consuelo. Nunca olvidaría ese cumpleaños tan solitario que paso su niña, a petición de ella, no quería ser festejada, incluso los padres de la misma, no le hicieron tan siquiera un pastel. Fue Roboppy, sin ser una IA del hogar, decidió hornear un pequeño panquecito de chocolate y fue curioso que a la primera, le saliera. Al tocar la puerta de la misma, se quedo ahí parada mientras alzaba el panquecito, escucho como ella abría la puerta e inmediatamente escucho ese gesto de sorpresa. Alzo su pequeño rostro para verla, las lágrimas salían que no pudo evitar preocuparse. Pero aquella sonrisa, fue la que la calmo.

_**-Muchas gracias Roboppy**_

Verla comer con gusto de aquel panque de chocolate fue la determinación que tomo para prepararle cosas deliciosas. Observaba con atención a la madre de Yusaku que preparaba deliciosas comidas que a su niña le gustaba, guardaba celosamente cada una de esas recetas. Pronto, empezaba hacer el quehacer de su cuarto y después de la casa, quería mantenerla limpia y fresca para el momento que ella llegara, no tuviera problema alguno y pudiera pasar más tiempo fuera de su cuarto que estar encerrada como siempre.

Cuando su niña empezaba a crecer, siempre le daba algún halago, veía como aprendía de su madre con algunos quehaceres del hogar. Como cuidaba con mucho cuidado a su pequeño hermanito, aquel niño que era muy bien protegido para evitar que algo le pasara, sabía muy bien de Yusaku que no quería que él pasara por lo mismo, así que se esforzaba. La veía sacar del librero de sus padres, aquellos libros tan difíciles de entender, como pasaba horas y hasta a veces algunos días, sentaba en aquellas computadoras mientras sus manos se movían con lentitud para después con rapidez, ver con atención como sus ojos se movían del monitor de la computadora al libro que siempre mantenía a su lado. No sabía qué era lo que hacía pero si eso provocaba que su niña se sintiera mejor, entonces no tendría problema alguno. Por algún motivo, Yusaku había empezado a tomar su disco de duelos junto con su deck, tenía entendido que ella tenía un terror profundo a volver a los duelos después de lo que paso pero ella había regresado. No le dijo nada. Observaba con atención como empezaba a desarmar algunas computadoras para poder hacer la suya propia de pura chatarra que se podía encontrar en su casa gracias al trabajo de sus padres. Cuando sus piezas se empezaron a oxidar, fue Yusaku quien, con una guía que había encontrado en su caja, empezaba a reemplazar. Siempre se sentía como nueva cuando ella hacia esa mejora. Actualizaba su sistema operativo y por algún motivo, había desinstalado algunos programas de rastreo, poco le importo cuando ella le dijo que eso no tenía importancia.

La veía en las noches salir cubierta por una chaqueta y regresaba antes del amanecer. El rostro en su pequeña niña había cambiado, aquella inocencia y temor se habían marchado para poder mostrar un rostro decidido. Y cuando menos espero, Yusaku había tomado algunas de sus pocas cosas de su cuarto y las empezaba a llevarse poco a poco a un camión amarillo, ella fue la última en ser llevada en brazos, notar la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro y salir de aquella casa por la ventana de su habitación aun cuando era de noche. Desde ese momento, conoció a Kusanagi y su nuevo hogar, saber de aquellas salidas en la noche donde solo les entregaba la información que aquellas personas le pedían y aquella gran cantidad de dinero que le entregaban. Nunca dijo nada, al contrario, siempre le apoyaba. Siempre esperaba por ella cuando regresaba en las noches, le preparaba un baño caliente, le acomodaba sus cosas para que ella fuera a la escuela. Sería su guardiana, guardaría muy bien en secreto la identidad de su niña.

Los recuerdos pasaron con rapidez dentro de ella. Ver por primera vez a Ai, conocerlo y hacerse su cómplice por el simple hecho de sentir dentro de ella, que su niña y Ai tenían mucho en común. Fue algo que no dudaba en sentir, ambos necesitaban el apoyo de alguien, ambos eran la misma persona, desde el principio siempre lo supo. Conocer al joven Kogami que se encargo de robar su lugar en las noches junto con su niña pero al notar aquella sonrisa, como el brillo de sus ojos regresaba en ella, le permitió compartirla con él. Cuidarla y protegerla cuando el joven Kogami se alejo de su niña y como esta empezaba a correr al baño a vomitar, a comer un poco más y dormir sin parar, notar su vientre crecer y saber que dentro, estaba otra personita que protegería con locura. Al momento que conoció a su niña Aiko y volver a mirar a Yusaku con una sonrisa mientras se la mostraba y acariciaba su cabeza, Roboppy no pudo evitar sentirse más feliz de lo que ya estaba. Una pequeña humana, una pequeña hermanita de quien cuidar y amar como lo hace con su niña.

Eran aquellos recuerdos que celosamente guardaba y que por algún motivo, empezaban a reproducirse frente a sus ojos. No entendía el motivo, solo sabía que de algún momento a otro, había perdido el control de su cuerpo y ahora, solo se dedicaba a ser una espectadora más mientras veía a su cuerpo moverse solo.

_**-No hay que subestimar la inteligencia humana** _-Hablo aquella Roboppy, si es que se podría llamar así, sentían que ya no era la misma._**\- Pero gracias a este duelo me ayudo a mejorar** _-Soltó algunas carcajadas al momento que abrió sus ojos, notaron que ella era diferente, algo le pasaba._**\- ¡Me siento mejor que nunca!**_

Aquellas fallas fueron muy evidentes para Ai. Lo pudo notar de inmediato cuando empezó a decir que podía derrotarlo ahora. Por su culpa, era que Roboppy estaba infectada, provocaba que ya no pudiera dar marcha atrás. No era que antes nunca quiso otorgarle inteligencia, nunca quiso hacerlo porque se perdería a ella misma dentro de tantas cosas. Era doloroso incluso para él que fue su primer amiga, conocerla como una simple IA de ayuda personal. Notar como ella amaba a Yusaku, sabía que podía dejar todo en sus manos porque así ella cuidaría lo más importante para él pero ahora, lo había arruinado. Ver aquella actitud y como empezaba atacar con furia a Soulburner que a penas y podía resistir a tanto ataque que le llegaba. Se sorprendía que aguantara de esa manera solo por Roboppy. Aquellas carcajadas, aquellos ojos, aquella actitud era doloroso de ver pero vería hasta al final para tomar ese dolor. En ese momento, Playmaker supo lo que le pasaba.

**-¿Qué le pasa? **–Hablo preocupado Soulburner. Esa no era la Roboppy que conoció.

_**-Soy la salvadora, soy el universo, soy la vencedora ¡Yo lo limpiare todo!**_

Creyeron que Roboppy continuaría con el duelo pero algo más le empezaba a suceder. Las palabras ya no tenían sentido en ella, la veían subir sus pequeñas manos a su cabeza y moverse de un lado a otro tratando de ignorar lo que le pasaba. La vieron alzar el rostro y como al mismo momento, alzaba su mano a Playmaker. Aquella desesperación, aquel dolor marcado dentro de su rostro. Era imposible remediarlo. Roboppy en ese momento, decidió dar fin a su turno sin atacar directamente a Soulburner y dejándolo en aquellos 700 puntos de vida. Lo que nunca llegaron a imaginar, fue que dentro de ella, las cosas no iban mejor, fue su consciencia la que había ordenado que se detuviera. No era lo correcto, no era lo correcto desaparecer de esa cruel manera y dejar a su niña sola. Sus sistemas se apagaron y su cuerpo de SOLtis solo termino en el piso para empezar a desvanecerse y convertirse en aquel pequeño robot.

**-¿Qué está pasando?** -Sin saber, Soulburner pregunto. Guardo silencio cuando Playmaker empezó a caminar a ella.

**-La IA de Roboppy era de una IA de ayuda personal **-Murmuro Playmaker para arrodillarse y tomar ese pequeño cuerpo.

_**-No pudo soportar mi sistema** _-Menciono Ai viendo aquella transmisión.

_**-Cuidar, cuidar, cuidar** _-Menciono Roboppy que empezaba a moverse._**\- Tengo que cuidar a mi ama, tengo que proteger a mi niña, ella lo es todo para mi, ella es lo más importante desde el primer momento que la vi** _-Trataba de escaparse de los brazos de Playmaker pero esta vez no la permitió irse. Las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos._**\- Tengo que terminar de limpiar la casa antes de que mi niña llegue, eso es lo que me hace más feliz, verla sonreír, cuidar sus sueños, velar por Aiko y aceptar al joven Kogami** _-Playmaker se mordió los labios ante ese recuerdo. La primera vez que la noto limpiar su cuarto y posteriormente su casa aún cuando no se lo pidió, fue algo que le agradeció con mucha alegría. A la llegada de la casa de Kusanagi, se había vuelto como un pequeño ritual para ella, verla limpiar y cocinar. En el nuevo cuarto que había rentado cuando esperaba a Aiko, cuando le pedía de favor limpiar la casa de Ryoken. Era algo que la mantenía feliz, era algo que le alegraba. Siempre le agradecía con una caricia a su cabeza, con un pequeño beso en su frente y empezaba a preguntar sobre cómo eran sus tardes cuando no estaba. Al sentir aquellas lagrimas, Roboppy alzo la vista para ver aquel avatar tan característico de su niña._**\- Guardo muchos recuerdos de mi niña desde el día que la conocí, prometí que nadie le haría llorar pero creo que he fallado al ser la culpable de ello**_

**-No es así Boppy **-Murmuro la chica. Vio como aquel cuerpo SOLtis regresaba, Roboppy le regresaba la sonrisa junto con un rostro sucio.**\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te dije así?**

_**-Lo recuerdo** _-Soltó una risita._**\- Pero no me gustaba que me llamaras así, después entendí que era un mote lindo y cariñoso viniendo de la persona que tanto quiero** _-Alzo su mano, quito las lagrimas de sus ojos como la primera vez que se vieron._**\- ¿Recuerda cual fue la primer que le cante? ¿Podrías cantarla para mí?**_

_**-Nunca pude preguntarte sobre; Mi ausencia ante ti; Deseche lo que por mi tú hiciste; Pero aun lo llevo en mi interior**_ -Peino los cabellos azules de su frente, Roboppy no paraba de sonreír, era aquel contacto que tanto ansiaba y que le decía que no tenía que tener miedo a lo que pronto llegaría._**\- Aún si es largo el camino, confía en mí; Te cuidare igual que tu a mi; Y sé que, sola, no estoy; Estarás cuidándonos hasta tu "Adios"** _-Roboppy empezó a temblar o tal vez era Playmaker que no quería dejarla ir. No estaba lista para dejarla, se supone que siempre estarían juntas, aún había cosas que tenían que hacer juntas. Se negaba a dejarla ir pero aquella sonrisa tranquila, le decía que estaría bien._**\- Aún si pasa el tiempo, estaré contigo; No bastan las palabras; Y no hace falta el tener que conocerte; Para seguir adelante** _-Un gemido de dolor salió de Playmaker, beso la frente de Roboppy._**\- Aún si es largo el camino, confía en mí; Te cuidare igual que tu a mi; Y sé que, sola, no estoy; Estarás cuidándonos hasta tu "Adios"** _-La dejo con cuidado en el piso, volvió acariciar sus cabellos y sonreír. Estaría eternamente agradecida con ella._**\- Aún si es largo el camino, confía en mí; Te cuidare igual que tu a mi; Y sé que, sola, no estoy; Estarás cuidándonos hasta tu "Adios"**_

_**-A partir de este momento, mi trabajo como tu IA de ayuda personal y como tu IA de limpieza no certificada, termina** _-Sonrió con dolor, aquellas lagrimas de su rostro aparecieron, se sorprendió que salieran de ella que ahora fue Playmaker que las quito de ella._**\- A partir de este momento, considero a Playmaker-sama como una chica sana y apta para afrontar al mundo, sus miedos e inseguridades desaparecieron, ahora lo único que tiene que hacer, es repartir cariño, amor y protección a sus amigos, a sus compañeros, a Revolver y Aiko-sama, Roboppy siempre estará agradecida con su niña** _-Su voz empezaba a romperse y una vez más aquel cuerpo SOLtis empezaba a desaparecer._**\- Ahora Playmaker-sama puede ser feliz y seguir caminando, dejo todo en tus manos para que cuides de Ai, por favor**_

**-Siempre fui feliz a tu lado Roboppy, gracias por todo** -Soltó un suspiro. Se levanto con cuidado y empezó a caminar para alejarse de ella. Era momento de darle al fin, un descanso digno. Miro a su compañero.**\- Por favor, hazlo Soulburner, ella ya no tiene que sufrir más**

Soulburner acepto eso. Le dijo que le ayudaría afrontar el dolor y ahora terminaría con el primero de esos. Con aquella carta que tomo de su deck, pudo invocar al rey de las bestias, Heatleo. Ese sería la última vez que se verían, sin duda, era un fuerte y valiente robot que había llegado lejos. Tenía todo su respeto.

**-Roboppy, fuiste un idiota** -Murmuro Soulburner.

_**-Idiota, está prohibido decir idiota** _-Fue aquella ultima sonrisa que se vio de Roboppy.

La pequeña robot que llego lejos había terminado en ese momento. Con la alegría de permitirle ver aquel escenario tan maravilloso de los duelos. Con aquel último ataque, desapareció. Su cuerpo se destruyo en ese momento y los datos dentro de aquella pequeña IA, se desvanecieron. Pequeñas luces volaron hacia el cielo pero una de ellas se había desviado a Playmaker, se acerco a ella para ser tocada por la duelista y luego irse con las demás. La duelista solo miro el cielo, viendo como se alejaban mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando de sus ojos pero aquella sonrisa, no desaparecía de su rostro. Estaría eternamente agradecida con ella por estar ahí a su lado. No era la única que había llorado, Ai empezó a llorar por haber perdido a tan grandiosa IA que permaneció a su lado hasta el final, lamentaba el hacerle eso.

Frente a ellos, un programa en forma de esfera apareció y se acerco a Soulburner. Era un sobre virtual, un mensaje donde probablemente, diría la ubicación de Ai. Donde el destinatario, era para Playmaker.

**-Entrégame ese sobre, Soulburner**

La llegada de Revolver había sido inesperada.

**.o.**

_**-…El programa de Roboppy se convirtió en un archivo corrupto, aún cuando pueda ser capaz de restaurarlo o sobrescribir en él, este nunca sería el mismo, tendría muchos problemas en la hora de la ejecución y probablemente, solo se apagaría para mandar error tras error a lo ya programado prefería ya no intentarlo. Ese era su destino al igual que en este momento se decidiría sobre el verdadero desenlace sobre Revolver y Soulburner, un duelo donde sus corazones se enfrentarían y las verdades se sabrían, el duelo donde ellos caminarían para determinar, quien seguiría adelante y quien se quedaría atrás…** _

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Un capitulo bastante triste pero a la vez hermoso donde me dedique a escribir cual era esta hermosa conexión que tenía Playmaker con Roboppy! Siento que si así hubiera sido en el anime, a varios se nos saldría las de cocodrilo por tan triste que fue. En mis fics anteriores (con Yusaku hombre y original) he puesto que Roboppy es su compañera de ayuda personal que se la entregaron en navidad a raíz del caso Lost, fue de esta manera que decidí que se quedaría así para poder otorgarle originalidad a mis historias. Espero que con la explicación ya puesta en el capitulo, todos estemos preparados para lo que se viene.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Jueves 2 de Enero de 2020**


	7. Seis

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Se nos viene lo bueno! ¡Así es! El duelo entre Revolver y Soulburner al fin esta aquí, tenía tantas ganas de escribir lo que había visto y comprendido de ese capítulo que realmente, me emociona sacar aquel lado donde los pensamientos y sentimientos de estos dos, pudieran ser plasmados de esta manera. ¡Estoy realmente feliz de plasmar este duelo! Aunque como saben, algunas cosas cambiare, algunos diálogos serán casi los mismos con algunos adicionales. Otra cosa más, soy pésima para narrar algunas cosas del duelos así que se los dejare a su imaginación, como también, para que vean estos maravillosos enfrentamientos donde la animación ¡ufff! Es demasiado buena.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

_**-… El duelo entre Revolver y Soulburner era algo que se tenía que hacer en ese momento y siendo sincera, yo también quería ser presente de ello, ver el potencial de cada uno y ver con mis propios ojos, hasta donde estaban dispuestos a llegar. Desde hace tiempo, entre ellos se tenían que arreglar los caminos que se rompieron desde el caso Lost y que ahora provocaba, que se odiaran. Abrir viejas heridas y tratar de cerrarlas, aunque tal vez, lo que encontraron, no los convencieron por completo pero fue una manera de poder sentirse tranquilos. Era un duelo donde yo no tenía que involucrarme, este era el duelo más importante para ellos, un duelo sin precedentes…**_

**.o.**

Ver a Revolver llegar al escenario principal, había sido algo inoportuno para Ai pero sabía, que las cosas se pondrían interesantes a lo que vería a continuación. Imagino que tal vez de esa manera, Soulburner y el mismo caballero de Hanoi, podrían arreglar sus asuntos después de aquel duelo que quedo inconcluso, sabía que sería interesante de ver. Una vez que llego a ese lugar parecido a una "Estación espacial" se puso cómodo mientras sus programas analizaban algunas cosas, quería ver que sucedía pero ahora con Revolver, vaya que tendría un espectáculo digno de ver, algo parecido con las novelas que veía en las noches pero esto sí tendría más drama. Quería ver al mismo tiempo como ellos dos se destruían. Kusanagi miraba atento el monitor sin siquiera comprender que era lo que intentaba hacer, aunque siendo bastante observador, Revolver solo llegaría a ese escenario por un solo motivo. Miro a la pequeña Aiko que se mantenía dormida en esos momentos, era mejor no hacer ruido en ese momento que la menor al fin se había ido a dormir después de hacer un batidillo en su ropa por querer darle de comer y ella que no quería, al final había ganado esa batalla. Volvió a mirar el monitor, lo dejaría todo en sus manos como siempre.

Todo se decidiría de una vez por todas.

Revolver descendió hasta tocar el suelo y estar a la par con Soulburner y Playmaker, así mirando primero a su pareja, aquellas lágrimas que había querido evitar a todo costo pero tratándose de su fiel compañera robot, sabía que iba a poder ser imposible volver a ver a Playmaker con aquella actitud tan tranquila y confiada, se estaba destruyendo, aunque era más fácil culpar a Ai por estar destruyendo a su propio origen, que la hiciera pasar por todo eso. La estaba llevando al límite y como podía ver, quería llevarla hasta las últimas instancias, no sabía para que propósito pero por algo mismo lo estaba haciendo. Sin duda, lo haría pagar, él se encargaría de eliminarlo y así, otorgarle aquella paz que anhela desde el momento que esas cosas empezaron a suceder.

Los había seguido en silencio y se había mantenido apartado para evitar que diera una señal de su ubicación, todo para que no se percataran de él. Había sido testigo de todo lo que paso en el duelo contra Roboppy, como la duelista le había tratado de convencer que lo que ella estaba haciendo era incorrecto pero también podía entender a la pequeña robot, ese había sido el camino que decidió tomar ahora que se le otorgo aquella libertad. De alguna manera, le había agarrado un cariño especial a la pequeña robot que siempre era grato observarla en silencio mientras trataba de tener un orden para Yusaku, la manera en que se veía y era escuchada por la duelista. La especial atención que siempre le tuvo, incluso con aquellos comentarios de que había sido una buena "madre" al cuidar a la misma cuando estaba embarazada. Como cuidaba especialmente a Aiko, siempre tratando de que soltara alguna risita y que nunca se pusiera a llorar a pesar de que su madre no estaba. De igual manera, siempre estaría agradecido con aquella robot de asistencia, sabía que nadie podría reemplazar su lugar pero haría ese trabajo en su lugar, cuidar a Yusaku. No podía entender aquel dolor por el cual, ella estaba pasando, o tal vez si podía comprenderlo, ese dolor de perdida, de pensar que en ese momento había perdido todo, lo recordaba muy bien con su padre, lo podía sentir muy bien en esos momentos cuando sus hermanos y Spectre estaban atrapados con Ai, ese no era el momento para pensar en eso. Él no pudo ser fuerte a pesar de que la tenía a su lado, no iba a permitir que aquellos ojos esmeraldas se opaquen de nuevo.

**-Lamento lo de Roboppy** -Fue lo primero que menciono después de aquel silencio que se formo en el momento que llego.**\- Si quieres, yo puedo…**

**-No Revolver** -Fue lo primero que dijo. Negaba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, la vieron tomar un poco de aire y quitarse las lágrimas con su antebrazo.**\- No te atrevas a decir lo que todos dicen, no quiero la lastima de nadie y mucho menos quiero que te ofrezcas para ayudarme con su código, deja descansar a Roboppy, ya no quiero que sufra más** -Soltó un poco de aire, no pudo evitar llamarse idiota por lo dura que había sido al responder, miro a Revolver para disculparse y este solo negó, entendió que ahora ella estuviera con ese mal animo.**\- Ahora dime ¿A qué vienes realmente?**

**-Yo seré quien se encargue de eliminar al Ignis de Oscuridad, no deberías involucrarte más en esto** -Le suplicaba con voz suave.**\- Por favor, ya no sigas en esto**

**-Dices que serás tú quien se enfrentara a Ai** -Soulburner se burlo al ver a Revolver mirarle y asentir, no le habían permitido hablar a Playmaker.**\- Me niego a darte esta información, prefiero dar esta información a Playmaker, yo la gane de manera justa**

**-Pero aunque se lo entregues** -Revolver miro a la duelista, se mantenía alejada de todo.**\- Ahora no es apta para poder completar lo que se necesita para detenerlo, el Ignis de Oscuridad aún así no desaparecerá**

**-¿No confías en ella?** -Pregunto con enojo Soulburner. De alguna manera, Playmaker podía comprender a Revolver, en ese momento, tampoco era de confiar después de lo que les hizo, después de lo que sentía por Roboppy.**\- ¡Después de tanto tiempo! ¿Sigues sin confiar en ella?**

**-Confió en ella más que nadie pero no confió en la manera que ahora se está sintiendo, no puedo presionarla a que haga cosas que no quiere** -Miro a Soulburner.**\- No es cuestión de confianza pero hablo de algo con más certeza, existe la posibilidad de que Playmaker se compadezca de su igual y lo deje ir, existen ya muchas víctimas y la única manera de terminar con esto, es destruir a Ai** -Su voz se torno más grave al momento que señalaba al duelista de fuego.**\- Pero si no me lo quieres entregar por las buenas, me estas obligando a que me lo lleve por la fuerza**

**-Esto es perfecto Revolver** -Soulburner sonrió, alzaba el sobre.**\- Me estas pidiendo que nos enfrentemos a un duelo, hasta que al fin dices algo de los que podemos estar de acuerdo, hay que terminar con el duelo que esa vez no se termino**

**-Me parece bien, si pierdo, me olvidare del mensaje pero si gano, ya sabes que es lo que hare**

Ambos duelistas que soltaban fuego por los ojos, no pudieron evitar voltear a Playmaker. La única chica solo observo ambos sin saber qué hacer, pareciera como si le estuvieran pidiendo su permiso para tener un duelo o tal vez pareciera, que le estaban pidiendo que no se metiera esa vez como todas las veces anteriores que era ella quien los separaba para evitar aquel duelo que tanto querían terminar. Soltó un suspiro mientras alzaba sus manos y empezaba a caminar a un punto central, alejándose de ellos dos.

**-Hagan lo que quieran** -Les dijo.**\- No tienen porque pedirme permiso a lo que ambos quieren, si ya está definido en esto, no tengo porque meterme en cosas que no me llaman pero solo les pediré una cosa** -Detuvo su andar, dio media vuelta y los miro con una sonrisa.**\- Quiero un duelo justo, quiero que me demuestren hasta donde son capaces de llegar pero sobre todas las cosas, quiero que arreglen todos estos problemas que traen arrastrando desde hace tiempo** -Soltó un suspiro para cruzarse de brazos.**\- Es una molestia que tenga detenerlos aquí como fuera, no quiero volver a tener problemas con la policía**

Revolver y Soulburner asintieron a la petición de ella. Volvieron a mirarse y tomar distancias para empezar con aquel duelo. El líder de Hanoi no pudo evitar sonreír, eso se sentía emocionante pero para hacer un duelo mejor y ofrecerle un espectáculo digno, ya tenía preparado un escenario. Alzo su mano, chasqueo sus dedos y pronto lo que les rodeaba, empezaba a cambiar. El clima era bastante gris y sombrío, las nubes negras amontonando el cielo y pronto, tanto Soulburner como Playmaker miraron aquel edificio oculto entre algunos árboles que se alzaba frente a ellos. Ese, era un lugar que les traía malos recuerdos y siendo sinceros, querían olvidar a pesar de que estaba muy tatuado en su piel. Ambos, no pudieron evitar sentir escalofríos, era horrible tener que volver a recordar aquello, tener que volver a vivir la pesadilla. Esas sensaciones que sintieron de niños, regresaba con mucha fuerza que tuvieron que tranquilizar sus acelerados corazones que les pedían con desesperación, que salieran de ese lugar o cosas horribles estarían por ocurrir.

**-Este es el lugar donde nos encerraron en el caso Lost **-Murmuro Playmaker.**\- Es idéntico a ese antiguo edificio**

**-Un lugar donde nuestro tiempo se detuvo, donde perdimos muchas cosas** -Hablo Soulburner un poco asustado. Ver aquel lugar era realmente horrible, recordar tantas cosas que paso en el pasado, era algo que siempre quiso llevarse hasta la tumba. No quería volver a vivir aquello.

**-Aquí fue donde empezó todo para nosotros, donde perdí todo pero también me permitió conocer mi destino** -Respondió Revolver a aquella mirada molesta de Soulburner.**\- No hay mejor lugar para ajustar cuentas que este**

Soulburner le dio la razón, aunque ese lugar le otorgaba un sinfín de escalofríos, no era lo suficiente fuerte como para distraerlo.

No lo lograría. Playmaker sabía que si no tenían ese duelo, no podrían estar tranquilos, los dejaría que hicieran lo que quisieran, no iba a intervenir hasta que los corazones de ambos estén tranquilos pero también sabía, que aquel lugar no solo detuvo su tiempo, también el de Revolver, el dejarlos libres aunque eso significara que le quitaran a su padre, eran temas tan delicados que preferían dejarlo a un lado. Ese era el momento donde podrían ponerle fin al pasado y poder avanzar. Ambos tomaron posiciones para empezar aquel duelo, fue en ese momento donde la lluvia empezó a caer, Playmaker alzo la mirada para sentir aquella ilusión de lluvia, mojarle la cara. Todo era tan parecido a ese día. El arrullo de la lluvia que les permitía dormir después de aquellas descargas, el tormentoso sonido de la misma cuando los truenos aparecían y solo provocaban que se encogieran del miedo, llorando por clemencia mientras pedía a sus padres con desesperación, la voz de Ryoken en ese momento, era la única que llegaba a calmar aquellas sensaciones. Todo era tan similar que no pudieron evitar pensar que pudo retroceder el tiempo para poder cambiar su futuro. Ese futuro que ahora se jugaría en un duelo. Las miradas se pusieron sobre ellos dos.

Era de esa manera que el duelo empezaba. Fue fácil para Playmaker y Ai descubrir con verdadera sorpresa que aquel campo era una repetición de aquel duelo que no se pudo concluir. Sin duda, aquello les atrajo más, no pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad y solo podrían aplacarla si observaban con atención en cada una de sus jugadas, cada una de sus cartas y que hubiera pasado en aquel duelo si realmente Revolver hubiera tenido interés alguno para enfrentarlo. No pudo evitar preguntarse en ese momento la única chica entre ellos. ¿Soulburner hubiera sido el mismo en caso de que Revolver le hubiera ganado? ¿Revolver estaría bien si es que Soulburner le hubiera ganado? No sabía si podía estar agradecida de que él hubiera no existía pero en tal caso, ese no era el momento para pensar en aquel día que solo las cosas terminaron de esa manera porque era un asunto urgente que entre ellos existiera aquella alianza para poder detener a Lightning ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los demás no hubieran aceptado aquella alianza? Eso hubiera sido interesante de ver. Lo que realmente importaba en esos momentos, esta frente a ella con aquellas tantas estrategias que alargarían demasiado el duelo pero que sin duda, sería algo que no debían de perder la atención.

Ver como con el efecto de una de las cartas de Revolver le permitió que Heatleo fuera destruido y ver como traía de manera simultánea a varios monstruos y entre ellos hacer una invocación Link para traer a Borreload Dragon, se notaba a leguas que ese duelo sería bastante diferente al que todos estaban acostumbrados, que realmente, iban a ir enserio. Se iban a destruir realmente. Soulburner sin tener monstruos en campo, se creía desde un principio que sería destruido en ese turno pero solo le había dejado creer que recibía los primeros 1000 puntos de daño para después activar su carta trampa y poder evitar aquellos terribles 3000 puntos de daño de la carta de Revolver. Esas eran las estrategias que se hubieran visto aquella vez pero algo sintió Playmaker en el momento de estudiar el rostro de ambos duelistas que no separaban su mirada del campo de juego, ambos estaban disfrutando de ese momento. El turno de Revolver término con poner una carta boca abajo mientras seguía estudiando aquel campo del rival, tenía que hacer algo más.

Ai en ese momento, llego a imaginarse que Revolver quería terminar ese duelo tan rápido como de costumbre para poder hacerle pagar pero estaba más interesado en el resultado, quería ser testigo como todos ellos, quería vivir ese momento. El turno de Soulburner empezó en ese momento.

**.o.**

Kogami Ryoken o mejor conocido como Revolver, había sido aquel que los había salvado al denunciar lo que paso en el caso Lost, para ellos, él tiene que ser su héroe o su modelo a seguir pero nunca le importo aquello. Soulburner sabía por Playmaker, que el líder de Hanoi, sufrió por lo que hizo su padre, torturarlos a tal grado de casi matarlos, utilizarlos de esa cruel manera para crear seres que ayudarían o reemplazarían a la humanidad en un futuro próximo, lo único bueno de todo eso era Flame, su único compañero que permaneció a su lado y que prácticamente, había nacido de él, Flame era muchas cosas que a él le faltaron o que siempre quiso ser pero una vez que se rompió, prefirió abandonar todo tipo de esperanza. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para mirar aquel edificio, no necesitaba pensar en aquello, tenía que pensar en estrategias, tenía que encontrarse en el ahora. Sabia también, que Revolver sufrió más cuando denuncio a su propio padre y se lo quitaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por aquella acción, lo que provoco que su tiempo se detuviera y fuera capaz de hacer todas esas cosas en el pasado, sin importar lo que sucediera con los demás. Aunque ahí estaba el pequeño gran error al creer que Revolver tiene todo el derecho a sufrir y llevarse la atención de todo el mundo. Él de igual manera sufrió, ese día perdió muchas cosas, ese día que solo sus abuelos fueron al hospital para verlo después de tanta incertidumbre con su secuestro. En ese momento tan horrible que no pudo evitar preguntar por sus padres ya que estos no fueron los primeros en ir a verlo, enterarse de aquella horrible respuesta y decir que todo lo pasado, había sido culpa suya, a partir de ese momento él dejo de vivir. Solo era un muerto en vida que se movía por instinto y seguía lo que "según él" le parecía correcto.

En eso lo convirtieron, era tan doloroso crecer con aquellas cicatrices, tener aquel mal carácter todo el tiempo y sobre todas las cosas, tratar de esa manera a sus abuelos como a Kiku, aunque su abuelo, era el que se encargaba de darle su buen merecido cuando se pasaba de listo y solo era un chico insoportable.

A partir de ese momento, empezó a comprender un poco mejor las cosas aunque sus ojos se encontraban vendados para poder ver la luz que todo ese tiempo había querido ver. Aquel miedo a la oscuridad se hizo presente, pasar por aquellos simples callejones y poco estrechos, le recordaban la manera en la que había secuestrado, le recordaba la manera en la que había vivido en ese edificio. Temer a los fantasmas de las historias de su pueblo, a los fantasmas que no dejaban de atormentarlo. Aquel miedo y pánico crecieron de tal modo que pronto empezaba a temer de las personas que le rodeaban. No era digno de tomar la mano de sus abuelos, muchos menos la de Kiku. Golpear a cualquier tipo que se encontrara en su camino, pero también, llorar debajo de sus cobijas ante tanto recuerdo mientras rogaba que fuera perdonado. Ahogar esas penas en la única forma que le hacía olvidar todo, aquel sabor amargo que raspaba su garganta y lo hacía sentirse estúpido, había sido su única forma para poder liberarse. Eso había sido antes de conocer a Playmaker, eso era antes de conocer a la que es su mejor amiga y solo tuvieran una compañía más para protegerse mutuamente.

Aquellas cartas que tenía en su deck, eran la prueba de sus sentimientos, eran aquellos compañeros que le estaba ayudando a romper con todo tipo de pesadillas y tormentos que pudiera tener. Era de esa manera que confiaría en su deck, en cada una de esas cartas que le ayudaban a salir adelante y poder derrotar al enemigo frente a él, eran aquellos fuertes sentimientos, aquellos lazos que hizo con ellos para que estos confiaran en él y así, él pudiera confiar en ellos. Nunca dudaría en aquella fuerza que los mismos mostraban, eran aquellos lazos los que construyo con Flame al mismo tiempo que creaba su deck para poder protegerse, para poder luchar a su lado. En ese momento que sintió sus nuevas cartas en el insertor de deck, se dio cuenta que era aquel deck que Flame había creado para si, que eran sus compañeros que le otorgarían poder y seguridad, era por eso que apreciaba tanto esos monstruos, le mostraría el resultado de su evolución. Invocación tras invocación, no se dejaría caer tan fácilmente. Una invocación XYZ que le ayudaría a completar aquellas estrategias que empezaba a pensar con cada carta que sus manos tocaban aunque Revolver tenía otros planes en ese momento como para evitar que utilizara sus cartas, nunca le daría ese campo. Ver aparecer aquel rey de las bestias aunque saber que a Borreload no le afectan los efectos de cartas y al final, hacer aparecer aquella carta fusión que pudo conseguir. Violet Chimera que gracias a sus efectos, superaba al ataque de la carta de Revolver.

Para Playmaker, aquellas estrategias que utilizaba su compañero de deck de fuego, no estaban mal, si los efectos se llegaran a manejar de la manera correcta, puede que Soulburner hiciera lo mismo que Revolver había querido hacer en su turno pasado, terminar con su vida en un solo ataque, aunque también sabía de primera mano que Revolver, él siempre se encontraba un paso delante, aquella fuerte intuición o tal vez era lo buen estratega que se había convertido, era capaz de leer cada movimiento. No solo el duelista de fuego quería mejorar, también lo podía sentir con Revolver, quería seguir creciendo, quería descubrir tanto en ese duelo, tal vez el que ella se encontrara ahí, era para que de igual manera viera aquel progreso que tenía para que ella no dudara más y pudiera hacer lo que le parecía correcto. Ambos serían dignos oponentes difíciles de derrotar, tal vez fue un poco dura con ellos al enfrentarse anteriormente a ellos al mismo tiempo pero solo había querido ver su potencial, incluso si eran compañeros, si eran amigos o en caso de Revolver, su pareja, quería que no se confiaran por su simple posición, ahora si lo estaban dando el todo por el todo. Ai que observaba todo, había veces que no podía comprender el porqué Soulburner no había querido utilizar los efectos de sus cartas pero al ver que se había aprendido bien los efectos de sus cartas aunque le falló en visualizar el efecto de una de las cartas que el líder de Hanoi había mandado a su cementerio pero sabía que eso no lo iba a detener, eran pequeños errores que aun cometía pero con el tiempo, se podría arreglar. No pudo evitar pensar en ese momento que Flame se debe sentir feliz al ver a su "niño" a su "origen" tener un duelo con aquella seriedad y tranquilidad marcada en su cuerpo. Una vez que aprendió a utilizar cada carta que llega a él, la comprende mejor, sin duda, Flame hizo a un buen hombre en aquel chico. Fue gracias a Chimera que pudo hacerle 3200 puntos de daño, aunque el daño hubiera sido más, fue gracias a Revolver que aquel ataque de más de 8000 pudo ser reducido a la mitad. Al recibir aquel ataque, no pudo evitar caer por un momento de rodillas un poco cansado de soportar aquel duro golpe. Tomo un poco de aire y volvió a levantarse, el efecto de la carta de Soulburner había terminado como su turno.

Era algo curioso que Soulburner se notara bastante feliz por derrotar a su monstruo as aunque no pudo derrotarlo en un solo turno como realmente se esperaba. Podía sentir un gran potencial dentro de aquel chico pero de igual manera, le faltaba algo para que pudiera ser mejor. Tenía que ser mejor que él y nunca ser igual a él, incluso tenía que ser mejor que Playmaker.

**-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿No tienes un ataque mejor? **-Pregunto con burla, aquella sonrisa tan socarrona apareciendo en su rostro, fue lo que provoco que Soulburner quitara aquella sonrisa tan infantil de su rostro. Había logrado su propósito.**\- Tal y como pensaba, caerás aquí **

Aquellos relámpagos empezaron a iluminar el cielo gris y oscuro. Playmaker no pudo evitar mirar curiosa el cielo, si que Revolver había pensado en todo tipo de escenarios para darle un poco más de realismo.

**-¿Qué caeré aquí dices?** -Pregunto Soulburner con molestia.**\- Solo escupes estupideces, alguien como tú, nunca me vera caer y mucho menos, enfrentándome a ti**

Era bastante obvio que esas palabras, lograron su cometido. Quitarle aquel equilibrio de felicidad a Soulburner al mostrarse Revolver como alguien confiado. Algo tramaba Revolver pero no podía comprender él que era. Aunque no era la única, Ai sentía de igual manera, que había algo más dentro de aquellas palabras que pudieran quitarle la tranquilidad a Soulburner, tal pareciera, que aun debería entender cómo es que debe tranquilizarse sin que sus sentimientos lo impulsen a hacer cosas estúpidas.

**-Parece que estas destinado a quedarte estancado aquí toda tu vida, es realmente triste que decidas no arriesgarte para cambiar y olvidar tu pasado** -Murmuro Revolver mientras miraba aquel edificio viejo. Varios recuerdos llegaban a él, ninguno grato, todos eran horribles recuerdos que por una vez, hubiera deseado que se tratara de una simple pesadilla. Escuchar aquellos gritos de dolor de seis niños, verlos llorar y casi hacerse del baño en sus pantalones, morir de hambre, de sueño y de frio, ahora como padre, era algo que nunca iba a permitir, nunca jugar de esa manera como hizo su padre, proteger lo más importante para él. Nunca hacerle eso a su pequeña niña, quería que Aiko viviera aquella felicidad que ambos se les fue arrebatada. Era un gran dolor en su pecho que sería imposible olvidar. Soltó un suspiro para mantener a un lado aquello y mirar a Soulburner.**\- Perdiste al Ignis de Fuego, Flame, que hacía de brújula sobre tu vida, ahora eres un simple navío perdido que se dedica a dar vueltas sin ningún punto en concreto ¡Es mi turno!**

Tan rápido, Revolver tomo la carta de la cima de su deck. Miraba con atención el campo de su enemigo, estudiaba muy bien los efectos como también, las cartas que se habían enviado al cementerio, no quería cometer ningún error. Incluso prestaba atención a todo movimiento que hacia Soulburner, su respirar, aquel enojo que era bastante evidente, los músculos tensos y el brillo de sus ojos. En esos casos, para estudiar a su enemigo, era bastante hábil. No dejaba escapar nada, nunca lo haría. No tenía nada que envidiar de Soulburner con respecto a su deck, de igual manera, aquellas cartas que respondían a sus sentimientos y a sus órdenes, le otorgaban el poder para poder enfrentarse a su enemigo. En ese momento recordó una pequeña historia sobre aquellos duelistas de antaño, aquella pequeña historia en la que siempre confiaría aunque suele tratarse como un cuento de hadas para los niños antes de dormir, la creencia sobre los lazos y el apoyo que sientes con tus monstruos, ellos te responderán de la misma manera a esos deseos, te protegerán, te darán el poder necesario y la fluidez que se necesite para poder cumplir con su tarea. Él siempre creería en sus cartas, para eso lo acompañaban desde entonces y sabía que en momentos como ese, nunca le defraudarían. La fluidez de sus cartas para empezar activar efecto tras efecto, no permitiría que lo volvieran a ver caer de rodillas, poco le importaba que en esos momentos sus puntos de vida estaban en números rojos, es más, iba aprovechar todo tipo de situación para poder mostrarle que la fuerza estaba de su lado. Sabía que destruir a Chimera iba a ser un tanto difícil, tanto fue así que la volvió indestructible a palabras del duelista de fuego, no estaba preocupado por eso, por eso es que nunca se preocupo por esa tarea, solo quería mostrarle a Soulburner una estrategia diferente, que pensara lo que él quisiera pensar.

Un pequeño espejo a lo que realmente quería.

Pronto, encontró el camino a su verdadera meta cuando los materiales ya estaban listos en campo, en su cementerio y con apoyo de aquellas cartas que desterró para su propósito. Borreload regresaba al campo y junto con él, aquella invocación Synchro que traería al siguiente monstruo Borreload Savage Dragon, había creído que ahí se quedarían sus movimientos pero no fue así al momento de ver aquella nueva invocación Link de nivel 4, un nuevo Topologic un nuevo monstruo as para Revolver, Topologic Zeroboros, una carta totalmente nueva y desconocida para los presentes, efectos nuevos se verían con esta carta. En su campo, tenía aquellos tres monstruos más fuertes en ese momento que atacarían y protegerían.

**-Revolver tiene a sus 3 monstruos más fuertes, los efectos de cada uno, podrían ser capaces de bloquear las cartas de Soulburner** -Murmuro Playmaker mientras analizaba el campo.**\- ¿Qué es lo que harás Soulburner?**

_**-Esto se puso más interesante** _-Murmuro Ai para prestar total atención en aquel duelo. Dejo a un lado aquellos datos que se encontraban analizando para sentarse en aquel espacio mientras aquella pantalla flotante la hacía más grande._**\- Si Revolver ganara, él y yo nos veríamos las caras una vez más, dime Soulburner ¿Aprendiste muy bien de Flame como para hacerlo orgulloso de ti?**_

**-¡Ataco a Violet Chimera con Borreload Dragon!** -Grito Revolver.

El duelo daría un giro más en ese momento.

**.o.**

_**-… El dolor de sus corazones, el dolor de las acciones de su pasado, los terribles recuerdos que se encontraban tatuados en su piel y que provocaba que en ese momento salieran a la luz para liberarlos o dejarlos caer, fue eso lo que les impulsaba en cada turno, a salir adelante y no caer nunca más en la oscuridad, estoy segura que ninguno quería regresar a la oscuridad. Creer en sus cartas y estrategias, era como si se estuvieran divirtiendo a parte de arreglar aquel pasado perdido, era como si volvieran a ser pequeños niños que trataban de arreglar un infantil pleito con un duelo de cartas. Creo que me pude sentir orgullosa en ese momento, pude sentirme más tranquila ante aquel conflicto, aunque nunca serán los buenos amigos como siempre uno desea, se que estarán bien sin mi…** _

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡La siguiente parte y como se podrán llegar a imaginar! ¡Terminara en el siguiente capítulo! A partir de este momento, puedo decir que unos dos últimos capítulos y terminara esta tercera temporada. Realmente lamento que sea demasiada corta pero por eso mismo, es que ando aprovechando en escribir los capítulos un tanto largos para que todos puedan disfrutar. ¡Quiero que a todos les guste estas maravillosas historias! Lamento tardarme en actualizar pero como es año nuevo, nuevas metas que tengo que cumplir. ¡Muy pronto se verán nuevos projectos!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Martes 7 de Enero de 2020**


	8. Siete

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Y un capitulo a tantas horas de la noche! Por si se preguntan, si, es demasiado tarde aunque no para algunos que permanecen despiertos. Pero bueno, un capítulo más de esta maravillosa serie, la conclusión del duelo entre Revolver y Soulburner con algo extra al final que nos destruirá (spoiler) aunque la categoría de esta historia subirá por ciertos contenidos que en este momento van a leer. Bueno, espero ya no distraerlos más.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

_**-…Con el duelo de Revolver contra Soulburner, era de esta forma en la que me empezaba acercar más al final de esta historia como también, me acercaba más a Ai, el ganador, sin duda, fue algo sorpresivo sin embargo, pienso que las cosas se sintieron más tranquilas entre ellos dos después de eso. Sonrieron después de mucho tiempo, sus corazones se podían sentir tranquilos al sacar aquella furia que por tanto tiempo dejaron conservar. Al ver aquel escenario, yo quería hacer algo más. De esta manera, yo tome mi decisión… **_

**.o.**

Revolver empezaba de esta manera en la fase de ataque. Borreload Dragon había disminuido los puntos de ataque de Chimera y aunque Soulburner quería evitar aquello, por el efecto de Savage Dragon, le negaba utilizar aquella carta trampa que había querido activar. Aunque los monstruos de Revolver decidieran atacar a Chimera, gracias a los efectos de cartas con los que había sido enlazado, no podía ser destruida su carta pero si podía recibir daño, el ataque de Chimera se podían duplicar pero no se salvaba de los puntos de daño restantes hasta que sus puntos de vida llegaron a números rojos, 700 puntos de vida era lo único que le quedaba. Soulburner, de alguna manera, logro sobrevivir al triple ataque de Revolver, había recibido un gran golpe que había sido lanzado y su cuerpo había chocado violentamente contra el piso, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara. Se arrodillo cansado mirando a su enemigo, aquella mirada tan calmada y tan característica de él, esa arrogante sonrisa, era lo que más le molestaba. Un poco tambaleante se levantaba triunfante de haber sobrevivido a ese ataque, controlo su respiración y movió aquellos traviesos cabellos que se habían movido de su lugar en el momento que recibió aquel daño.

Estaba acostumbrado al dolor, estaba acostumbrado a sufrir de esa manera. No existía alguna razón para sentir el cansancio y el dolor, se repetía aquellas palabras. No podía sentir dolor, era imposible que sintiera dolor cuando había sido entrenado para eso desde el caso Lost. El dolor para él, era lo de menos.

Kusanagi iba a gritar emocionado pero recordó a Aiko, volteo a verla y sonreír enternecido, la menor se mantenía durmiendo mientras chupaba su pulgar y un leve seño aparecía en su pequeña carita. Tomo un poco de aire y decidió susurrar un "Bien hecho, Takeru" estaba feliz de que aquel chico pudiera soportar aquel duro ataque que sin duda, a muchos ya hubiera terminado con sus puntos de vida y estarían quejándose del dolor. Shoichi, sabía que vendría el verdadero reto, poder jugar con sus efectos para evitar que Revolver activara los suyos y todo acabara mal, ahora le tocaba a Revolver aguantar aquellas estrategias que el duelista de fuego pueda tener en mente. Con suerte, el turno de Revolver había terminado con aquel triple ataque y podría volver activar los efectos de sus cartas para al fin derrotarlo con un solo golpe. Los puntos de ambos, se encontraban en números rojos, era una desgracia que solo uno de ellos iba a ganar, porque realmente, ambos eran dignos de aquella victoria. Pero lo que no espero, fue que activara el efecto de Zeroboros, al tener un monstro link que se enlazara con él, el cual lo trajo gracias al efecto de uno de ellos que se encontraba en el cementerio, podía activar dicho efecto, el cual, desterraba todas las cartas del campo, tanto suyas como las del rival. Fue una sorpresa para los presentes como de Ai y Shoichi que observaron aquellas agallas de Revolver para hacer eso.

**-¡Asura Enigma!**

Unas líneas se dibujaron debajo de ellos, se unían para empezar a brillar. Eran de la misma forma que se podían apreciar en Zeroboros. Los monstruos se habían ido del campo y volvían a empezar como desde un principio.

_**-Digno de Revolver, eso es tan típico de él** _-Hablo Ai, soltó un poco de aire, recargo su mejilla a la palma de su mano.**_\- Él no es un duelista del montón, es mucho mejor que todos_**

**-Lo siento por ti** -Revolver empezó a burlarse de Soulburner.**\- Apagué las llamas de tu esperanza de derrotarme este turno**

Para Soulburner, era difícil admitirlo pero realmente, Revolver había logrado todos sus propósitos con ese simple turno. Ahora que su campo se encontraba tan vacio, no sabía qué hacer. Le dolía aceptarlo pero Revolver, ha sido el duelista más fuerte al que se ha enfrentado. Miro a Playmaker, la duelista mantenía una mirada neutral con respecto a lo que había pasado que ni la había escuchado reaccionar a lo que ambos estaban realizando, pareciera que realmente estaba muy metida en el duelo. Se había enfrentado a la chica anteriormente pero siempre quiso ser el único que se enfrentara a ella. Aunque compartió aquel enfrentamiento con Revolver, pudo ser presente de la mitad de su potencial de aquellos duelos a los que ella, anteriormente se había enfrentado. Ella era demasiado fuerte, no pudo evitar imaginarla como aquella pequeña niña que compartió el lugar del edificio en el caso Lost. Como es que ella abandono todo tipo de esperanza para poder vengarse, para poder encontrarse en ese momento. Pudo confirmar que Revolver, realmente era digno de quedarse al lado de Playmaker, la pareja de duelistas era demasiado fuerte que temía por él si en algún momento, se llegaran a enfrentar. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Incluso su mente empezaba a pensar en otras cosas para alejarse aquel duelo. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para mirar su disco de duelos. ¿Qué haría Flame en un momento como ese? Necesitaba una señal de él para poder seguir adelante.

Al final, le dio la razón a Revolver. Sin Flame, se encontraba realmente perdido. Se sentía como ese pequeño niño que había escapado de sus padres y se había escondido a unos callejones más adelante aunque eso significo, que lo secuestraran en ese momento. Quería llorar pero se aguantaba esas ganas, quería rendirse en ese momento, tomar la carta superior de su deck y dar por terminado el duelo, tal vez así, tendría oportunidad de huir como siempre había hecho, así podría esconderse de todo y de todos, nunca más volvería a ver aquel rayo de luz que creía, iba a ver una vez que lo derrotara. Se encontraba tan desesperado, tan patético en ese momento.

**-Flame** -Murmuro Soulburner.

**-Tu alma sigue cautiva aquí** -Hablo Revolver al ver aquellos ojos tan indecisos de su contrincante.**\- Y lo peor de todo, es que no sabes cuál es la forma de escapar** -Soulburner le miro con atención.**\- Simplemente, no podrás encontrar tu camino**

**-Entonces, muéstramelo** -Hablo Soulburner. Aquella voz tan baja y decaída fue lo que llamo la atención de todos, bajo un poco su rostro, no quería que lo miraran.**\- Como debes saber muy bien** -Tomo un poco de aire, su corazón empezaba a doler, de alguna forma, sintió que era momento de dejar salir su mayor pecado, el mayor error que siempre lo perseguirá.**\- Mis padres fueron en mi búsqueda cuando yo desaparecí pero lamentablemente, fallecieron en un accidente, aunque tenga a mis abuelos, ellos no podrán llenar el vacío que ellos dejaron** -Subió su mano a su pecho, se mordía los labios para evitar llorar, era tan doloroso aquellos recuerdos que se repetían cada noche como pesadillas.**\- La mañana de ese día que me secuestraron, yo tuve una pelea infantil y estúpida con ellos, por dios, solo tenía 6 años, solo era un niño idiota que quería hacer lo que quiera sin estar bajo las ordenes de sus padres **-Bajo la mirada, no quería la compasión de nadie en ese momento, no quería que nadie lo viera de una forma tan lamentable.**\- Les dije algo horrible**

**-¿Qué les dijiste?** -Revolver pregunto con curiosidad, esperando aquella respuesta.

**-Lo peor de todo, es que no puedo recordar** -Respondió Soulburner.**\- Me quejaría por algo que no me gusta comer o porque me atosigaban para que estudiara más aunque sabían de primera mano, que lo odiaba pero ellos lo habían todo para que yo fuera mejor, fueron mis padres al final en cuenta, las primeras personas que siempre se preocuparan por su hijo** -Soulburner alzo su rostro, aquellas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, una sonrisa tan lamentable aparecía en él que incluso, llamo la atención de Playmaker.**\- Pero lo peor, es que el miedo de estar ahí encerrado, provoco que olvidara todo y aunque me esfuerce para recordarlo, simplemente no puedo** -Se golpeo varias veces el pecho.**\- ¡No puedo recordar que fue aquello horrible que les dije! ¡Me ha atormentado desde entonces! **-Aquel rostro de desesperación, aquel dolor de su pecho.**\- Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que les dije? ¡Ellos ya no están! ¡Ya no volveré a verlos! ¿Cómo puedo disculparme de ellos cuando ya no los siento a mi lado?**

Un silencio se formo en el escenario. Incluso Playmaker no tenía palabras para ese dolor, incluso bajo la mirada, perder a sus padres y vagar sin rumbo alguno. Era realmente horrible, los corazones de las personas que pasan por ciertos eventos, que pierden mucho entre ellos su preciado tiempo, era algo imposible de remediar. Ai quería escuchar esa respuesta, no importa lo que fuera pero quería escuchar, lo que sentía en su pecho, aquellos recuerdos muy bien guardados en sus memorias ¿Realmente valía la pena todo eso? Mientras que Revolver, el duelista solo tomo un poco de aire para poder pensar y poder darle una respuesta.

**-No tiene nada de malo** -Fue lo primero que dijo.**\- Tampoco es necesario que te disculpes **-Alzo el rostro para mirar el cielo. Sentir la fría lluvia, los recuerdos que lo seguían, eran imposibles de olvidar, los pecados que siempre serían su sombra.**\- Los que parten, no desaparecen por completo de tu vida, simplemente, van a otro lugar y eso es lo que yo creo **

_**-Que espiritualista** _-Murmuro Ai.**_\- ¿Eso también se puede aplica a las IA's?_**

**-Mi padre se fue, mi padre estaba tan enfermo que no pudo soportar más y murió por culpa mía, por creer que había hecho lo correcto y salvarlos a ustedes, él tuvo que pagar mis errores** -Miro a Playmaker, su voz se suavizo en ese momento, hablar de su padre, de lo que le hizo Lightning, algo que todos ya sabían y que no tenían que hablar de más.**\- Sin embargo, mi padre no me odio nunca, no me guardo rencor, incluso por estar en una relación con nuestro enemigo, mi padre solo quería verme feliz e incluso murió con aquella felicidad en su rostro porque entendió, que me dejo en buenas manos, estoy con ella porque la amo y no por compasión por lo que le hice en el pasado, si estuviera vivo, él estaría feliz, de tenerla a ella como la persona excelente que está al lado de su hijo y de tener a Aiko como su nieta adorada, mi padre hubiera sido diferente, esta hubiera sido una excelente vida para él pero las cosas solo giraron de esta forma** -Volvió a mirar a Soulburner, su postura volvió a cambiar.**\- Decidí vivir de forma que no me avergüence cuando vuelva a reunirme con ellos, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo**

**-¿Estás diciendo que mi vida es vergonzosa? ¿Qué mi vida no vale la pena? ¡Eras tú nuestro héroe pero solo hablaste con una sola persona! ¿Por qué no fue así con todos nosotros?**

**-Momentos como este, lo es** -Suspiro.**\- Porque si hablaba con todos ustedes, era probable que me hubieran descubierto y decidieran terminar el experimento antes de tiempo, aun me arrepiento de todo eso**

**-¿Cómo te atreves?** -Soulburner grito con furia.

**-En lugar de quejarte ¡Derrótame haciendo arder tu alma con tu estilo de duelo!** -Le regaño Revolver.

**-Para superar las penas que albergamos en el corazón debemos fortalecernos** -Susurro Playmaker, subió su mano a su pecho, era algo que no podía hacer en ese momento pero verlos a ellos, no tenía porque siempre ser la única que sufre.**\- Hacer arder el alma en un duelo** -Miro a Revolver.**\- Acaso ¿Pretendes convertirte en la máxima prueba para Soulburner?**

Soulburner sabía que no tenía cartas en la mano, que no había cartas con las cuales defenderse en su campo. Ese último robo decidiría su destino.

_**-¿Por qué dudas Soulburner?** _-Escucho una voz tan familiar. En ese momento, sintió como si el tiempo se detenía. Miro su disco de duelos y pudo jurar, que era Flame el que le hablaba. Volver a escuchar aquella voz, incluso como se levantaba de su disco de duelos._**\- No es propio de ti** _-Las lagrimas bajaron de su rostro mientras abría más los ojos._**\- Sabes que Revolver está diciendo lo correcto** _-Aquel tan típico regaño de él, le permitió observarle con seriedad._**\- Tus padres y yo, ya no estamos a tu lado pero siempre nos tendrás a tu lado, siempre estaremos en tu corazón, cuidaremos de tus sueños así que ¡Mira al frente, Soulburner!**_

Pudo jurar en ese momento que Flame sonrió satisfecho y una vez que aquellas pequeñas luces empezaban a desvanecerse y llegar al cielo. Sintió que el tiempo volvió a girar. Aquellas oscuras nubes se habían ido, la lluvia se había desvanecido y lo que podía sentir, era el cálido sol que acariciaba sus mejillas. Por un momento, cerro sus ojos para volver a regresar a ese tiempo cuando era un niño y sus padres le sonreían desde lejos, pudo ver a Flame ahí. Flame siempre estuvo ahí solo que en ese momento, no había podido verlo porque aun era parte de él. Volvió abrir los ojos, se encontraba determinado que no pudo evitar golpear sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos y sonreír con seguridad.

**-Es verdad, todo lo que sucedió forma parte de mi ¡Yo lo viví!**

El duelo volvió a continuar. Soulburner robo aquella carta que le ayudaría pero al momento, Revolver empezó activar el segundo efecto de Zeroboros, el cual, al estar desterrado, se invocaba así mismo y ganaba 200 puntos de ataque por cada carta desterrada, eso significaba 5200 puntos más de ataque. Si Soulburner invocaba un monstruo y este estaba enlazado en alguno de sus enlaces, las cartas volverían a ser desterradas, casi como algo cíclico. Revolver lo había provocado pero justo ahora que ambos sentían que era el último turno, no tendría piedad al derrotarlo. Sin embargo, no creyeron que Soulburner sonreiría mientras mencionaba que gracias a Zeroboros, tenía una oportunidad más. Una carta mágica que le permitía robar cartas dependiendo del número de enlaces que tenía el link enemigo, fue suficiente para poder tener aquellas estrategias en su mente y empezar hacer invocación tras invocación. Zeroboros volvía a ser desterrado pero Soulburner había evitado que se le hiciera daño gracias a una de las cartas de Revolver. En ese momento ambos monstruos as volvieron al campo para defender una última vez. Borreload contra Heatleo, para desgracia de Revolver en ese momento, se había quedado sin efectos, había utilizado todas sus cartas y aprovecharlas al máximo pero ahora, no podía encontrar alguna que pudiera defenderlo de los efectos del rey de las bestias. Había negado el efecto de Borreload y bajado sus puntos de ataque hasta 800. Solo 200 puntos de vida tenía en ese momento que Soulburner decidió atacar. Miro su disco de duelos, sus cartas habían hecho un magnífico trabajo en protegerlo, estaba realmente agradecido de poder estar en aquel duelo tan emocionante. Ya no sería más doloroso, solo sería emocionante, era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento al ver aquel brillo del ataque de Heatleo. Perdió y lo aceptaba, miro a Soulburner, el chico había cambiado, su mirada era otra, podía decir en ese momento. Había valido la pena de correr ese riesgo, había valido la pena de enfrentarse a él. El camino que el tomaría, las decisiones que seguiría, el miedo que desaparecía para solo tener confianza. Aquella luz de esperanza que creía desvanecida, regresaba a él una vez más para poder ver aquel camino tan luminoso que se había prohibido con ver.

Sentía aquella mascara cubrir su rostro, que empezaba a romperse hasta solo convertirse en pixeles que ahora mostraba aquello que tanto ocultaba.

**-Lo hiciste bien, Soulburner**

El duelista de fuego miro con atención a su enemigo. Este le sonreía y lo felicitaba por lo que había ganado o tal vez había sido una ilusión del momento pero tampoco pudo evitar acordarse de las palabras dichas por Flame, Revolver de alguna manera solo quería disculparse.

Fue así como el duelo terminaba, con Revolver siendo derrotado y Soulburner como el victorioso.

**.o.**

**_-Soulburner gano el duelo _**-Hablo Ai al ver aquel resultado. Inmediatamente se levanto y desvaneció la pantalla frente a él._**\- Solo es cuestión que Playmaker-sama se decida, aunque como es ella, acabara en sus manos el mensaje **_-Soltó un suspiro y empezó a caminar._**\- Es hora de que empiece hacer mi trabajo**_

Soulburner no pudo evitar caer de rodillas mientras trataba de tomar todo el aire posible, estaba realmente cansado y adolorido. Revolver quería mantener en pie pero fue imposible cuando sus piernas empezaron a fallar y no pudo evitar caer de espaldas, solo se mantenía acostado en el piso mientras se quejaba sobre el dolor de su cuerpo, incluso no se quería mover. Playmaker observaba a ambos que no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese, había sido un magnifico duelo que de alguna forma, se sentía como una pequeña niña emocionada por lo visto, después de tanto tiempo de estar observándolos, al ver aquella determinación, aquel valor que a ella le faltaba. Decidió tomar esos mismos sentimientos y tener aquel valor para decidir. Camino hacia Revolver para acercarse primero a él y ayudarle a levantarse. Revolver sonrió al momento de mirar el cielo y lo primero que ve, es aquella sonrisa de ella, aquellos ojos verde eléctrico que brillaban con burla. Se sintió como un inútil pero le agradecía que le ayudara a sentarse.

**-Estas hecho un asco, Revolver** -Bromeo la duelista, toco con suavidad su mejilla, paso con cuidado sus dedos por la misma, Revolver agradecía esas atenciones que no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella muestra cariñosa.**\- ¡Mírate! Incluso tú mascara se rompió ¡Eras el duelista más fuerte! ¿Cómo se siente tu orgullo?**

**-Anda, sigue burlándote de mí y me encargare que con tú derrota, se restaure el poco orgullo que tengo aún después de las palizas anteriores que me has dado** -Se quejo Revolver. Playmaker soltó una carcajada.**\- Aunque siendo sincero y en estas condiciones, aun no estoy seguro de poder derrotarte**

**-Algún día Revolver, algún día se te cumplirá y el día que al fin lo logres, podrás tener un premio, solo si es que algún día me derrotas**

**-Eres cruel, Playmaker**

Soulburner miraba con atención a esos dos. Las grandes sonrisas de sus rostros, las carcajadas que soltaban, incluso ver por completo aquel rostro de Revolver, si tenía un cierto parecido a su versión fuera de la red. Aquellos ojos tan sinceros, aquella sonrisa que solo era dedicada a una persona, se encontraba frente a él. Como Playmaker solo le miraba a él y le daba todas aquellas atenciones, ambos solo buscaban la mirada del otro, buscaban aquella sonrisa y provocaban aquellas carcajadas. Se distrajo un momento para ver como aquel escenario empezaba a desvanecerse. Seguía con atención aquellas pequeñas luces de color verde, como se elevaban hasta subir al cielo y desaparecer. No pudo evitar recordar a sus padres, a Flame. Ahora que ya todo había terminado ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora?

**-La maldición de tu pasado desapareció junto con esas luces **-Menciono Revolver.**\- Supongo que puedes sentirte más tranquilo**

Soulburner miro inmediatamente a su enemigo, se encontraba frente a él, apoyado hombro con hombro de Playmaker. Este, le ofrecía su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, hubiera dudado antes pero ahora, lo acepto. Se levanto e inmediatamente separaron sus manos. El duelista de fuego recordó lo primero que había querido saber.

**-Revolver **-Hablo.**\- Nunca te intereso el mensaje ¿Verdad? Tú querías ayudarme**

**-No **-Sonrió.**\- Lo hice por mi propio bien, por eso pelee con todas mis fuerzas para romper mi propia maldición** -Soltó un suspiro, inmediatamente se quejo y bajo su mano a su estomago, escucho como Playmaker le regañaba levemente.**\- Si el Ignis de Oscuridad, Ai, contacto directamente con Playmaker, eso significa que será su última batalla, aunque tampoco mentía acerca de ser yo quien tome aquel papel, como ella se encuentra ahora, realmente me preocupa **\- Ambos miraron a la duelista, prestaba atención a todas las palabras que Revolver decía.**\- Y es muy probable, que no acepte una revancha, ella será la que cargue con todo, yo ya hice lo único que estaba en mis manos, será cuestión de decidir**

**-Estas diciendo que…** -Soulburner hablo sorprendido. Había recordado de aquella vez que se reunieron todos, Revolver aceptaba cualquier castigo en su compra. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada sorprendida de Playmaker, eso significaba que no le había dicho a nadie sobre lo que realmente estaba tramando.

**-Pagare por los crímenes que cometí, ya había hablado de esto con Zaizen, lamento ocultarlo todo este tiempo pero Ai era más importante para ti, incluso en estos momentos** -Sonrió con tristeza, bajo la mirada y noto aquel rostro triste de Playmaker, no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente y sentir como ella tomaba su ropa para evitar que se fuera.**\- Es lo mejor para todos y lo sabes**

**-No lo permitiré **-Hablo decidido Soulburner. Ambos duelistas miraron al duelista de fuego.**\- No puedes dejar que te juzguen para expiarte** -Le señalo Soulburner.**\- Tú deber ahora y siempre, es que tendrás que seguir vigilando la red **

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Cuando todo esto termine, yo volveré a mi ciudad natal **-Soulburner sonrió. Esa decisión era algo que iba a cumplir.**\- Tengo a personas que me esperan y una vez que este ahí, viviré como lo hacía antes **-Miro a Revolver y a Playmaker.**\- Con el tiempo, los recuerdos del caso Lost, se irán desvaneciendo, incluyendo los míos, tal vez, algún día pueda vivir sin recordar aquel incidente**

**-Soulburner **-Murmuro Playmaker.

**-Por eso no permitiré que pagues por lo que hiciste y lo olvides** -Le señalo.**\- Aunque el resto lo olvide, aunque yo lo olvide, aunque varios de nosotros lo olvidemos ¡Tú tendrás que recordarlo siempre! Recordaras el dolor y tristeza que genero**

**-¿Eso es lo que deseas?**

**-Así es, quiero que siempre tengas en mente este dolor, esta tristeza que cargamos en nuestros cuerpos, cicatrices que solo serán un simple recuerdo, tú lo recordaras todo**

**-En ese caso, emprenderé ese viaje**

**-Me alegro de haberte conocido Revolver** -Sonrió Soulburner, inmediatamente, alzo su mano.

**-Lo mismo digo **-Revolver sonrió. Alzo su mano para estrecharlas.

Un ambiente amigable e infantil se formo entre ellos. Como si fueran esos pequeños niños, que siempre se quisieron conocer en su momento. Escucharon a Playmaker a suspirar y sonreírles con seguridad. Aquella impecable seguridad de la que se podía presumir de ella.

**-Yo igual tome mi decisión** -Alzo su disco de duelos.**\- Yo seré quien se enfrente a Ai, espero que esta sea la última batalla**

**-Confió en ti Playmaker **-Murmuro Soulburner. Alzo su disco de duelos, en ese momento aquella esfera que había aparecido al derrotar a Roboppy, salía de ahí y se dirigía al disco de duelos de ella. El mensaje al fin era entregado a la persona destinada.**\- Sé que lo lograras**

**-Eres mucho más fuerte que nosotros **-Le reconoció Revolver.**\- Sé que ganaras esta**

**-Gracias Revolver** -Sonrió Playmaker.**\- Gracias Soulburner **-Miro su disco de duelos.**\- Gracias Shoichi-san, hare todo lo que está en mis manos para poder llegar con Ai y saber la verdad, no los decepcionare, a ninguno de ustedes**

Revolver sonrió antes de besar su cabeza, Soulburner choco sus puños con ella y Shoichi, cargaba en brazos a Aiko que hasta hace unos minutos, había despertado. Aquella sonrisa en su rostro, fue suficiente para todos, saber que ella estaría bien, era lo único que podía calmar sus nerviosos corazones. Qué más quisieran estar al lado de ella pero sabían de antemano, que era algo que ella tenía que hacer sola.

**.o.**

Yusaku se estiraba un poco después de estar metida sobre su computadora en casi tres días, había estado trabajando sobre el mensaje que Ai le dejo, claro, el desgraciado no se la había dejado fácil y gracias a ese nuevo programa Ignis que había fabricado, era algo difícil de descifrar. Le recordó en aquellos momentos cuando tomaba los libros de sus padres para aprender a programar como ellos, tenía bastante sueño, solo se despegaba del monitor cuando Ryoken le llamaba o veía que su pequeña la necesitaba. Sintio como tronaban los huesos de su cuello, de sus brazos y hasta de su espalda. Miraba por la gran ventana que tenía aquella habitación, se podía apreciar la gran luna y el mar tan tranquilo, estar en ese lugar, pudo entender porque a Kogami Kiyoshi le calmaba observar desde ese punto, aquella tranquilidad, aquella manera en la que se podían tomar las decisiones, como Ryoken siguió esa misma forma y como era ella quien empezaba a pensar de esa forma.

Vio la hora en aquel reloj electrónico de la pared, era demasiado tarde que era muy probable que Ryoken hiciera dormir a Aiko y este ya se encontraba dormido. Cansada, decidió guardar todo y apagar su computadora. Se arrastraba a la habitación que compartía con Ryoken, tallaba sus ojos y trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero se sorprendió del momento de abrir la puerta y encontrar a Ryoken aun despierto. Lo vio alzar el rostro y sonreírle, en aquella pequeña mesa de cama, se encontraba su laptop y una taza vacía. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino hasta caer en su cama con cansancio. Lo escucho soltar una risita, bajar aquella mesita y acercarse a ella, lo sintió acariciar su cabeza.

**-¿Terminaste de traducir el código?**

**-El desgraciado de Ai no me la dejo fácil **-Se quejo Yusaku, alzo su rostro para sonreírle.**\- Pero ya casi termino, es más complejo de lo que imagine **-Soltó un bostezo.**\- ¿Aiko ya se durmió? Siento que no estoy siendo una buena madre al enfocarme más en las tonterías que hizo Ai**

**-Ella sabe que estas ocupada y que es necesario que hagas todo eso** -Sonrió con cariño, la vio sentarse en la cama, aquel rostro triste de dejar a la pequeña a un lado por un momento, era algo divertido de ver, beso su frente.**\- Cuando todo esto termine, podrás pasar todo el tiempo con ella, te lo prometo pero si piensas que es demasiado difícil, yo puedo ayudarte**

**-Gracias Ryoken pero quiero hacerlo sola **-Enlazo su mano con la de Ryoken. Miro aquella mesita que había bajado de la cama, el monitor seguía encendido.**\- ¿Qué era lo que hacías?**

**-Solo algunas cosas** -Sonrió.**\- Aunque mi padre me dejo una gran suma de dinero, yo debo encargarme de algunos trabajos que llevo a cabo para poder tener dinero suficiente, incluso sigo estudiando en línea, si quiero un mejor futuro, debo estar preparado para poder estar contigo y Aiko** -Bajo un poco la vista para ver el monitor.**\- También recordaba las palabras de Soulburner, ser el que siempre mantenga el caso Lost en el presente, el que pueda recordar esa tragedia** -Miro su mano derecha, aquel pequeño tatuaje que se mostraba ahí.**\- Te mentí acerca de esta marca, al igual que todos ustedes tienen cicatrices que recordaran, yo tengo este tatuaje que cada vez que lo miro, me recuerda aquel dolor, nunca deje que solo fuera un simple recuerdo**

**-Sera una gran responsabilidad Ryoken** -Murmuro Yusaku, con su pulgar acaricio aquella marca, no importaba si no le había querido decir, no le molestaba en realidad, aunque fuera doloroso o triste, a ella le parecía algo importante, eso significaba que a pesar del tiempo, Ryoken siempre ha buscado el bienestar de cada uno de ellos.**\- Te ayudare con esa carga, al final, solo nosotros sabemos la realidad de toda esta tragedia**

Ryoken sonrió, no podría permitirle eso ya que esa era su única tarea pero al ver aquella determinación en su mirada cansada, no pudo negárselo. Recordó algo que quería darle. Se levanto de la cama ante la mirada curiosa de la chica, abrió uno de los cajones del mueble y empezó a buscar algo, en el momento que lo encontró. Volvió acercarse a ella y tenderle aquel pequeño envoltorio de papel. Yusaku lo tomo un poco confundida. Al abrirlo ante esa mirada ansiosa de él, no pudo abrir los ojos con sorpresa, iba hablar pero la silencio con un dedo pegado a sus labios. Aquella tierna sonrisa de Revolver, le decía que guardara silencio y prestara atención a las palabras siguientes.

**-En el momento que descubras aquel mensaje, tendrás que tomar una difícil decisión, puedes decirme lo que dice el mensaje, confió en ti como puedes confiar en mí, sabes que puedo ayudarte si solo me lo pides** -Murmuro con voz suave.**\- Pero en caso de que decidas lo contrario, solo espero que con esto, sientas que estaré a tu lado, apoyándote como siempre, protegiendo a lo más importante, tú**

Las mejillas de Yusaku se pintaron de rojo, no pudo evitar lanzarse a Ryoken y abrazarlo con fuerza, enterraba su cara en su pecho, sintiendo aquella calidez, oliendo su fragancia de todos los días. Aquella sonrisa de su rostro, le otorgaba seguridad al mismo. La abrazo con cuidado, acercándola a su pecho, oliendo el aroma de su cabello, sintiendo y recordando, el porqué habían sido hechos el uno para el otro. Aquel pequeño y delicado tamaño que era el perfecto para estar en sus brazos. La separo un poco de sí para alzar su rostro tomando su mentón. Aquella piel tan blanca y suave, aquellos grandes y muy expresivos ojos, sus largas y muy tupidas pestañas que ocultaban con cada parpadeo, un par de ojos y hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Sus mejillas regordetas, aquel cabello azul y largo que le gusta enredar sus dedos para tocarlo. Al final, miro aquellos labios tan suaves y carnosos que le llamaban, no se resistió más y pego sus labios con los de ella. Un beso suave y lento que se fue convirtiendo en uno más desesperado, ella había puesto aquel papel blanco en algún lugar, ahora solo se enfocaba en enredar sus manos al cuello contrario. Ryoken la tomaba de la cintura para recostarla suavemente en su cama.

Se separo con cuidado para verla una vez más. No sabía él porque quería memorizar todo de ella, lo que sus dedos tocaban, lo que sus labios besaban, todos aquellos lugares que cada día ve, ahora solo quería que se guardaran en sus sentidos. Tal vez era ese miedo que lo recorría, se sentía temblar hasta que sintió como Yusaku alzo su mano y toco su piel con suavidad. Aquella hermosa sonrisa, tan perfecta, solo le recordaba cuanto la amaba.

**-Te amo** -Susurro.**\- Como Revolver, como Ryoken, te amo, no lo olvides **

**-Nunca lo olvidare** -Sus manos empezaron a moverse para acariciar sus mejillas con suavidad, quitar todo cabello que tapa su rostro.**\- Que amo a esa pequeña niña con la que choque y no me arrepiento de salvar ese día, amo a esa duelista rival que solo me provoca dolor de cabeza pero sobre todas las cosas **-Beso su frente.**\- Amo a la mujer en la que te estás convirtiendo, amo incluso tu faceta de madre cariñosa con nuestra pequeña Aiko, te amo como Playmaker, como Yusaku, amo cada parte de ti** -Tomo su mano izquierda, miro aquel pequeño anillo que se encontraba en su dedo y lo beso.**\- Que este, no sea un adiós, esta será una promesa de que nuestros destinos están enlazados y pase lo que pase, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar**

La suavidad y la lentitud fueron necesarias para esa noche. Aquellos suspiros que se podían escuchar en el silencio de la mansión, aquel sudor resbalando por su cuerpo desnudo mientras se volvían a enredar una y otra y otra vez en los brazos del otro mientras el vaivén empezaba aun después de que habían terminado. Era imposible calmar aquellos sentimientos, era imposible calmar su excitación cuando lo único que querían, era estar con el otro. Aquellas miradas que intentaban guardar todo tipo de expresión. Sus manos enlazadas cuando empezaba aquel movimiento de caderas, aquellos pequeños paquetitos plateados siendo abiertos uno por uno que ni siquiera, querían saber cuántos habían ocupado. El calor de sus cuerpos y de la habitación misma, el silencio del lugar ambientado con las olas chochando en las piedras, fue un arrullo para que al final, Ryoken terminara dormido a su lado con aquel cansancio marcado en su rostro, con aquella fuerza que la envolvía. Yusaku permaneció despierta, quito unos cuantos cabellos de su frente para besarla con cariño. Vio como este sonrió de forma infantil y soltaba una risita. No había sido la única en querer memorizar todo de él, quería guardar todo en ese momento que no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar, empezar a hipar en silencio.

**-Perdóname Ryoken**

Susurro. Sintió su pecho doler, su corazón empezaba a romperse. El dolor estaba hecho.

Poco a poco, empezó a zafarse de aquel abrazo para al final, sentarse en la cama desnuda y mirarlo por última vez mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, sus mejillas. Sonrió un poco y no pudo resistir a besar su frente una última vez mientras sentía sus lagrimas volver a salir de sus ojos. En el cuello de Ryoken, le dejo un pequeño collar que al despertar, el notaria y tal vez, empezaría su búsqueda. Se levanto con cuidado, se puso algo de su ropa y guardar la misma en una pequeña mochila que ya tenía preparada, sabía que al momento de llegar a otro lugar, tendría que darse un baño para no apestar al característico aroma a sexo. Guardar lo esencial como su laptop, su disco de duelos, sus cartas y al final, miro aquel papel blanco que le dio, lo guardo en su bolsillo de su suéter. Miro una última vez a Ryoken, lo había tapado con las sabanas y ofrecido una almohada como su reemplazo. No tenía porque dudar más.

**-Es algo que debo hacer sola, lo entenderás algún día** -Susurro.**\- Perdón por una vez más, no poder confiar en ti**

Salió en silencio del cuarto para dirigirse al cuarto de Aiko, entrar con cuidado y besar su frente. Sonreír a lo hermosa que se veía en ese momento.

**-Tranquila mi pequeña, mamá debe irse pero papá te protegerá esta vez, regresare algún día o algún momento, lo prometo**

No debía tardar más, pronto iba amanecer y muchas personas la notarían. Tenía que desaparecer como ella solo sabía. Por el bien de todos, tenía que hacerlo. Con el dolor de su corazón, decidió ya no mirar atrás y empezar a caminar a su destino final.

**.o.**

_**-… Sabía que al momento de decidir qué era lo que quería hacer, sería algo realmente difícil y doloroso para mí, desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido. Salí de casa esa noche, dejando todo lo que amaba atrás y sin querer mirar a mis espaldas para dudar más, solo camine sin detenerme. Es de esta manera, que llegamos al final de esta historia, que llegamos a este momento y que probablemente, están sean mis últimas palabras, que esta sea la última vez que me ven…**_

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Y con este último capitulo. Les puedo decir con total certeza, solo dos capítulos y esta tercera temporada termina. Al final solo se agregara el prologo y las historias de la autora. Créanme, en estos dos últimos capitulo, abarcare algunas cosas que no se hablaron de la serie, es así como decidí acomodar cada capítulo para que podamos tener un final realmente. **

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 12 de Enero de 2020**


	9. Ocho

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Penúltimo capitulo! ¡Así es! Este es el penúltimo capítulo de de esta serie que realmente, es un gran esfuerzo por tantas cosas que quise agregar como el cambio de algunas cosas de la historia original para que se pudiera dar esta forma. ¡Estoy realmente nerviosa! ¿Ya prepararon sus pañuelos? Porque van a llorar. ¡Yo sé lo que les digo!**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

_**-… Es de esta manera que decidí terminar con todo esto y esconderme en este sitio para poder tener un plan, tomar cartas en el asunto y ser yo la que termine con esto, estaba cansada de huir, estaba cansada de llorar y de lastimar a la persona que más amo, estaba cansada de ser siempre alguien débil, era momento de actuar por mi y por todos ustedes, me carcomía la culpa de que esto que pasaba había sido por mí, había sido por mis ideas de coexistencia y ustedes como personas obligadas a detenerlo, terminaron en algo malo, todo esto, siempre será mi culpa. ¿Pero a que costo fue? Fue un costo demasiado alto que justo ahora, no sé qué cara mostrar al momento que regrese a mi hogar y los vea a todos por esta decisión. No pido que me perdonen, ni mucho menos que me entiendan. Solo pido que a partir de estas acciones, a partir de este último duelo, ustedes decidan hacer lo correcto, decidan tomar un camino que no afecte al mundo nunca más y vivan, nunca dejen de hacerlo… **_

**.o.**

Al momento que termino de grabar, solo miro por un momento el teclado, sentía las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, se tomo su tiempo para quitarlas de su rostro y volver a enfocarse en su laptop para volver a empezar los dedos y empezar a escribir los contactos destinados. El video estaba programado a ser enviado a cada uno de ellos hasta dentro de algunas horas, todo iba a depender de lo que sucediera esa noche, todo iba a depender de si iba a ser capaz de rescatarlos o una vez más, traicionarlos para dejar libre a Ai, estaba preparada para todo. Una vez que había logrado descifrar el mensaje de Ai, fue suficiente para empezar a prepararse emocional y mentalmente. Mirar sus cartas y acercarlas a su pecho, les pedía en silencio, que una vez más, le prestaran su poder para poder proteger a los que más le importan pero sobre todas las cosas, quería pedirles su apoyo para detenerlo, para que al menos, si sus palabras y acciones no eran suficientes, al menos sus movimientos y sus jugadas si lo serian. Solo esperaba que así fuera, comprender cada una de sus acciones y poder decidir al momento, que era lo correcto, que camino era ideal no solo para ella, sino también para el mundo, puede ser muy perjudicial. Miro sus cartas con una sonrisa, sabía que estas le contestarían al momento de estar frente a frente, como duelista, nunca dejo de confiar en ellas, como persona que vivió un infierno con aquellas que ahora se habían quedado en el olvido, les temía por tanto dolor que no le gusta siquiera verlas pero creía en el poder de cada uno. Creía en los lazos que ahora había hecho con todos ellos, le darían un empujón cuando se encuentre en duda. Al igual con sus cartas, así sería con sus compañeros, con Revolver, con Soulburner y hasta Kusanagi.

**-Sea lo que decida, será lo correcto**

Para Takeru había sido un poco raro el no ver a Yusaku y mucho menos Aoi. Aunque tomando en cuenta las situaciones, era bastante entendible. La primera había partido desde hace unos días a su destino, incluso Revolver había abandonado un poco de su orgullo para pedirle su ayuda a que la buscara, le había dicho que la protegiera y lo primero que hace, es permitir que ella se fuera otra vez. Aunque tampoco podía culparla, si era necesario para prepararse entonces no había de otra más que dejarla ir, en cualquier momento ella podría regresar. Y con Aoi, la chica no había querido separarse de su única familia, siempre estaba al cuidado de su hermano. Entonces ¿Qué hacia ahí solo? Estaba terminando el papeleo para poder regresar a su ciudad, lo hacía a escondidas de todos para evitar más lágrimas de aquellos nuevos amigos que había hecho en esa ciudad, buenos chicos con los que compartió muchas cosas, solo terminaría el periodo de exámenes y se iría, era lo acordado. Había esperado que al menos Yusaku estuviera ahí pero en la situación tan difícil que se encuentra no quería molestarla más, era mejor que se mantuviera ocupada en algo. Camino un poco cansado con Kusanagi, al subir al camión, noto la sonrisa del mayor. Estaba feliz por él y Jin que empezaba a mejorar cada día que era probable que al fin pudieran vivir juntos.

Esa se podría decir que era un final feliz a su historia.

**-Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste Takeru** -Menciono Kusanagi mientras le acercaba una taza de café y un perrito caliente.**\- Jin ha mejorado, no sé lo que hubiera hecho sin ustedes dos, siempre estaré agradecido **

**-Entre nosotros siempre hay que ayudarnos, supongo que esa es una de las grandes diferencias entre una IA y nosotros como humanos **-Suspiro, tomo un sorbo de su café y miro a Shoichi.**\- Por cierto, ¿Sabes algo de Yusaku? Ni siquiera va a la escuela**

**-Justamente esta mañana vino** -Sonrió Shoichi.**\- Estuve a punto de llamar a Ryoken pero no pude, lo único que vino a decirme, era que estaba agradecida por apoyarla todo este tiempo como también, para decirme que el trabajo juntos había terminado y después solo se fue**

**-Me hubiera gustado hablar más con ella** -Sonrió con tristeza Takeru.**\- Pronto me iré a mi pueblo natal y al menos, quisiera a una de mis amigas que se despidiera de mi**

**-Ella estará ahí, siempre está ahí para nosotros, no hay que preocuparnos de eso, estará bien, siempre lo está, al final en cuenta, es nuestra heroína, se que hará las cosas correctas, ¿No lo crees así?**

Takeru le dio la razón en ese momento. Hubiera querido verla una última vez y tan siquiera, desearle la buena suerte.

Cuando la noche llego, una sola persona se podía apreciar que caminara en la misma. La tranquilidad del aire, el aroma del mar, nunca creyó que el punto de reunión sería una de las fábricas de SOLtis a las afueras de la ciudad, Ai había pensado en todo para evitar que fueran interrumpidos o que fuera fácil de localizar, se escondía de todos, era normal que decidiera tomar un lugar apartado. La tranquilidad de caminar a esas horas de la noche aunque también existía ese peligro de encontrarse con algún oficial, tenía que tener cuidado. Era un poco nostálgico todo eso, se detuvo un poco a mirar el mar. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Ryoken en ese momento? ¿La estaría buscando o la dejaría ser? Cerró los ojos mientras negaba y volvía a caminar. No tenía porque pensar en ello cuando podía ver ya aquella fabrica, cuando podía ver y sentir más cerca aquel final. Aquellos escalofríos que sentía, la manera en que su cuerpo brincaba, su Link Sense se activaba en cada paso, le advertía que era lo que encontraría más adelante, en ese momento, le prestó atención, tenía que tener cuidado con todo lo que se encuentre en su camino. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, miro con atención aquellas cámaras de seguridad, verlas con atención y como empezaban a moverse mientras caminaba, Ai la vigilaba, se aseguraba que fuera ella. Pasó aquellos torniquetes para ingresar a una habitación un poco oscura o eso creyó porque brinco un poco por el susto de escuchar que algo había explotado. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al momento de ver como pequeños papeles de colores caían y unas luces se encendían frente a ella junto con un letrero con las letras "Welcome".

Vio a Ai bajar de una canastilla mientras brincaba de la felicidad. Lo miro con detenimiento. Aquellos aretes de sus orejas, aquel cabello largo y negro. El flequillo y sus ojos. Había tomado de diferentes personas diferentes cosas para poder tomar aquella apariencia pero sin duda, aquel rostro era el mismo que el suyo pero un poco más varonil. ¿Así se vería ella si fuera hombre?

_**-¡Bienvenida Yusaku-sama!** _-Yusaku solo alzo una ceja, algo tan típico de ella que Ai solo le causo un poco de tristeza._**\- Eres cruel Yusaku-sama, tanto me esmere en sorprenderte y así solo me miras, quise adornar este lugar como algo cálido y digno de una bienvenida**_ -Cruzo sus brazos e hizo un pequeño puchero._**\- ¿Acaso no tienes otra manera de recibirme? Sé que puedes esforzarte más**_

**-Es bueno verte Ai** -Sonrió la chica, noto como aquella tristeza y puchero de Ai se iban, quería acercarse y tocar su rostro pero detuvo esos impulsos.**\- Es increíble que realmente tomaras una apariencia similar a la mía, solo espero que no hagas estupideces con mi cara**

_**-Nunca haría algo que llegara a perjudicarte, aunque es demasiado tarde para disculparse por las tantas cosas que estoy haciendo **_-Sonrió Ai._**\- Pero al fin se me cumplió, el verte en persona ahora que parezco un humano ¿Crees que ahora no me traten como una plaga? Me delatan muchas cosas pero aprendí a comportarme como tú, como siempre deseaste que hiciera** _-Hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras alzaba su mano._**\- Si me lo permites mi querida origen y aprovechando que estas aquí mi doncella ¿Me acompañarías a mostrarte lo que hay en el interior?**_

Yusaku miro con atención y analizaba sus palabras, podía confiar en él como siempre lo había hecho. No existía trampa alguna, no existían segundas intenciones, decidió tomar su mano y dejar que le guiara por aquel lugar.

Ai sonrió con felicidad mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar de la mano con ella. Era muy hablador como siempre, le enseñaba algunas cosas de la fábrica como el funcionamiento de la misma, era la fábrica mayor donde se construían y programaban los SOLtis. Todo iba bien y tranquilo hasta que llegaron a ese lugar. Estaba oscuro pero gracias al chasquido de dedos de Ai, las lámparas se encendieron y al voltear abajo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse como también, preocuparse de lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, detuvo su andar y con ella, Ai se detuvo. Aquella mirada, era esa reacción que esperaba ver. Miles de copias de Ai que podía apreciar en ese lugar. Cada uno de esos SOLtis tendría una pequeña porción del libre albedrio de Ai, tendrían el derecho de decidir lo que quieran hacer. Ayudar a los humanos, enfrentarse a ellos, vivir una vida como humanos, vivir de manera motona o vivir juntos como un pequeño país que quisiera hacer muchas cosas con libertad. Existían muchas cosas que ellos podrían ser y que podría ser beneficioso o dañino para todos. No serian mejor que una copia de seguridad pero con el paso del tiempo, se sabía que hasta podían ser mejores al estar cambiando su programación en cada momento. Ai estaba feliz de que uno de sus planes, al fin le estaba saliendo bien, el tomar a SOL, le había permitido expandir sus propósitos. Yusaku entendió en ese momento que ese había sido uno de sus planes desde el principio, analizaba cada uno de los sucesos que se podrían dar pero para ella, no podían existir buenas noticias. Miro una vez a Ai, quería saber el porqué, quería saber su propósito. Exigía saber aquella verdad.

_**-¿Por qué? Para dejar de sentirme solo para empezar **_-Sonrió Ai con nostalgia._**\- Porque ahora no tengo a nadie**_

**-Tienes que parar Ai, tienes a muchas más personas que se preocupan por ti **-Le suplicaba Yusaku. Ai dejo de sonreír al ver aquella mirada, algo dentro de su pecho le dolía.**\- Por favor Ai, regresa conmigo, regresa con nosotros, Aiko te extraña, Takeru y Kusanagi-san también, yo te extraño, olvida todo esto y regresa a mi lado…**

_**-No puedo parar Yusaku** _-Le interrumpió, en ese momento, soltó sus manos, una vez que sus manos se soltaran, era imposible volver a enlazarlas._**\- Ya no hay nadie que me detenga, incluso tú, lamento decirte que tus palabras esta vez, no podrán llegar a mi**_

**-Entonces ¿Por qué dejaste ese mensaje para mí con Roboppy?** -Pregunto desesperada, saber que hizo aquellas cosas aun sabiendo sobre el programa de su querida amiga, era mucho más doloroso.**\- Sabes cuánto quise a Roboppy como mi mejor amiga y aun así sabias que ella se estropearía, aun así, le otorgaste aquella libertad que siempre le contaste, siempre supiste que yo recibiría el mensaje**

_**-El programa de Roboppy tenía sus límites, hubiera querido que mejor ella se quedara a tu lado pero las cosas resultaron así, fue por eso que le otorgue un mundo de ensueño, lo que ella más quería y anhelaba, era una buena IA al final en cuenta**_

**-Acaso ¿No me llamaste para que te detuviera?**

_**-Tal vez si, tal vez no** _-Soltó una risita apenada._**\- Para bien o para mal, sentía la necesidad de hablar contigo** _-Suspiro y miro a la chica.

**-Por favor Ai, devuélvelo todo y luego escóndete** -Le rogaba.

_**-Eso es imposible ahora, coloque un bloqueo para que nadie vuelva si no me vences en un duelo o** _-Guardo un poco de silencio, volvía alzar su mano frente a ella._**\- O si vienes conmigo, abandonar este mundo para venir al mío, podría cambiar de opinión, solo tienes que tomar mi mano y todo regresara a como era antes**_

**-Ai** -Susurro Yusaku. Miro su mano y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, no podía ceder a sus impulsos.**\- No puedo Ai, lo sabes **

_**-Es doloroso saber que me has rechazado pero también puedo comprender el porqué, al final en cuenta, siempre serán los humanos lo más importante** _-Sonrió, con cada palabra dicha, el daño crecía cada vez más, algo imposible de reparar._**\- Es una lástima, porque el sistema de creación de copias tampoco se detendrá si no me derrotas** _-Se señalo._**\- Hice todo esto para no acobardarme y querer cambiar de idea**_

**-Pensabas pelear desde el principio**

_**-Teniendo en cuenta que me has rechazado, es la única opción que te queda, las reglas son las de siempre, o ganas tú y sobrevives o gano yo y sobrevivo**_

**-Este es el camino que decidiste tomar, peleamos juntos hasta ahora, solo para terminar enfrentándonos**

_**-Es doloroso ¿No es así? Por eso me encargue de que no hubiera vuelta atrás, entendí que yo soy una IA y tu una humana, somos seres totalmente diferente, nunca podremos estar juntos, nunca podremos coexistir**_

Aquellas palabras le hicieron confirmar muchas cosas. Le hizo tomar una decisión, si Ai quería seguir con los pasos de Lightning, entonces no había de otra. Aunque Ai le dijera que no era tan radical como él y que al menos tenía un mejor humor como para no querer erradicar a los humanos y querer dar oportunidad de sobrevivencia a las IA's. Nada garantizaba que al momento de hacer eso, la caja de Pandora sea abierta. El enfrentamiento entre ambos, era algo que Ai ya esperaba y como tal vez pensaba en ese momento, era algo que Yusaku también quería. Era mejor empezar a moverse de una vez o las copias terminarían con su construcción y pronto empezaría el reparto de programación Ignis.

**-Me enfrentare a ti Ai** -Hablo con decisión.**\- No me detendré más, iré con todo y te hare cambiar de opinión**

_**-Me parece perfecto, Yusaku-sama, que este sea nuestro último duelo**_

**-¡Into the Vrains!**

Su duelo empezaría al momento de acceder a ese mundo virtual. Y el tiempo para detenerse o avanzar, tomaría forma.

**.o.**

Playmaker miro con atención a su alrededor. Era un mundo totalmente creado para ese momento, aquel fuerte y violento viendo que los rodeaba, provocaba que varias veces tuviera que plantar bien sus tacones en el piso para que no fuera llevada, incluso en ese momento pensó que su cabello largo realmente le molestaba, sintiendo como se pegaba a su rostro, varias veces tuvo que subir sus manos a su rostro y quitarlo antes de que uno se metiera a su boca. Miro un poco más arriba, una imagen del planeta Tierra, era como si estuvieran en el espacio. Ai había pensado en todo para que ese fuera su escenario final. Ai sonreía, había ganado la atención de ella pero pronto, al fin terminaría todo eso como deseo desde ese momento. Alzo su brazo izquierdo, inmediatamente su disco de duelos se activo y apareció el campo de duelo, Playmaker le miro con atención e hizo esa misma acción. El duelo final empezaba, el enemigo final no se iba a contener, aquel enemigo que todo ese tiempo, había estado luchando codo con codo, nunca llego a imaginar que siempre sería él.

Fueron tan rápidos aquellos movimientos, la delicadeza con la que se movían sus manos y aquella concentración marcada en su rostro. El brillo de sus grandes y expresivos ojos verde eléctrico con los cuales, guardaban en silencio las miles de estrategias que aparecían en el momento, era por eso, que siempre mantenía su mirada en su enemigo y nunca perder el movimiento del mismo, ella pensaba en todo y siempre lo hacía. Esa era la magia tras Playmaker, tras aquel nombre que se le fue otorgado después de todo ese tiempo, ser parte de aquella historia, lo hacía sentirse especial, ver el nacimiento de ella como una heroína, era lo que todos envidiarían, con suerte, el pudo presenciarlo.

Era lo que siempre Ai admiraría de ella. Era una duelista que era fuerte gracias a la fuerza bruta que contenía sus palabras, al no querer morderse la lengua para decir lo que pensaba aunque a veces dolía la verdad o las mentiras, como la fuerza que su mismo deck le prestaba para poder seguir en el campo de batalla, levantarse aun cuando su cuerpo se encuentre destrozado pero en ningún momento, perdía la elegancia al momento de poner a trabajar su propio cerebro, una chica que era bastante inteligente, presumía de su cerebro con arrogancia. Eran de aquellas chicas que dejaba a un lado la belleza para utilizar su cerebro y que fuera lo que llamara la atención de todos. La forma en la que hablaba, aquella voz grave que solo era un pequeño señuelo ante aquella dulce voz que tiene. La personalidad tímida e inocente que guardaba muy bien detrás de aquella mascara de Vrains, la inseguridad como los miedos de los que teme. Aquel lado cariñoso y tierno que tiene. Aquellas sonrisas, aquellas alegrías, aquellos sonrojos y aquellos pucheros que logra formar cuando algo le molesta, cuando hay algo que la hace sentir triste. Aquellas lágrimas y gritos que despiertan en lo más profundo de su ser por culpa de las pesadillas. Su desesperación, su dolor, el amor que compartía con Roboppy, con Ryoken, con Aiko, con todos sus compañeros y amigos que hizo en el transcurso de la historia.

Como hubiera deseado que todo de ella le pertenecería pero como IA era imposible. Ella era una humana, eran diferentes, era imposible. Quería ser egoísta por un momento, quería pensar que si al menos él hubiera estado a su lado siguiendo aquel código con el que había nacido por parte de ella, no tendría porque sentirse de esa manera, no tendría porque sentirse celoso de que aquello no le perteneciera, justo ahora podría verla a la cara para poder decirle aquella verdad. No podía convivir, no después de aquello. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, era prestar atención, guardar todo tipo de sentimientos y recuerdos dentro de aquel corazón que se había creado. Que tan doloroso era tenerlo, saber que se había formado en ese tiempo. El aire escapaba de él, el dolor se formaba y el Link Sense que se había formado gracias a sus lazos, quería que se desvaneciera en ese momento. Ya no quería sufrir más, ya no quería hacerla sufrir más.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para poder concentrarse. De un rápido movimiento y gracias a los efectos de aquellas cartas que antes eran sus compañeras pero ahora solo eran sus enemigas. Observo con atención como ella invocaba a Decode Talker, aquel primero monstruo Link que consiguieron juntos. Tantos recuerdos estando juntos. Ver como aquel monstruo se paraba frente a él. Aquella carta tomo posición de ataque, como si fuera que la estuviera protegiendo, protegería a su usuaria como se le había enseñado desde el momento que llego con ellos. Aquel fuerte y valiente caballero que cuidaba de la princesa, que cuidaba de la reina y que sería capaz de dar su vida por ella. Está bien, hasta ese momento, pensó que lo primero que debió dejar, era dejar de ver aquellas novelas que se encuentran por internet o de aquellos libros infantiles y hasta mangas que leyó por pura curiosidad. Tenía que dejar de dramatizar con cada cosa que veía. Era así como terminaba el turno de la duelista con aquella última carta puesta boca abajo.

Saber que el destino de todos estaba en manos de aquella joven. No pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Qué tipo de compañero era? Ella ya cargaba en sus hombros un gran peso de lo cometido en el pasado, de lo que vivía en el presente como ahora sería ella quien decidiera el futuro. Era realmente difícil.

**-Ai, fuiste tú el que me hizo buscar un deck Cyberse **-Hablo Playmaker.

Ai no pudo evitar sonreír, tal pareciera que es difícil ocultarle algo a ella. Recordar que fue gracias a él que ella ahora tiene esas cartas, fue lo correcto.

_**-¿De qué me hablas? Los de Hanoi me perseguían en ese momento y mientras huía, curiosamente llegue a ti, llegue a mi origen, por eso no dude en pedirte ayuda**_

**-Eso no es cierto** -La duelista sonrió con tranquilidad, subía su mano a su disco de duelos para tocar el centro del mismo.**\- Sé que llevabas mucho tiempo observándome, tras los cinco años que estuviste huyendo de Hanoi después de que destruyeran el cyberse, sabía que intervenías en mi vida desde las sombras, lo sabía, podía sentirlo desde ese momento, supongo que fue de esta manera que nuestro Link Sense se hizo más fuerte ¿No es así?** -Ai suspiro. Podía recordar eso, la mantenía vigilada para estar seguro de que ella estaba haciendo las cosas de acuerdo al plan.**\- No era una influencia descomunal, solo intervenías en pequeñas cosas que veía u oía, era necesario que hiciera todas esas cosas para vengarme de Hanoi por ti** -Soltó una risita.**\- Incluso se que no solo fue con mi vida, así también guiaste a Kusanagi conmigo, de alguna forma, provocaste que nuestros caminos se cruzaran y decidiera huir de mi casa para llegar a Den City, sabias que nos conoceríamos y nos haríamos amigos, me diste este deck cyberse, este deck que es tuyo, fue creado por ti y para ti pero me lo otorgaste de alguna u otra manera, querías que te protegiera y derrotara a Hanoi, que hiciera todo esto por ti, que bailara en la palma de tu mano ¿Acaso me equivoco?**

_**-Sin duda eres impresionante** _-Aplaudió Ai._**\- Te percataste de cada una de las cosas que hacía, te di un arma, ese deck que era mío, te lo otorgue por una simple razón, para que ahora te conviertas en el símbolo de Vrains, sabía que mejorarías, siempre mejorabas y planeabas mejor las cosas desde que eras una niña, destruiste a Hanoi tu sola, ese es un triunfo más**_

**-¿Lo tenias todo planeado?**

_**-Al principio esa era mi intención pero ahora no, realmente siento que eso ya no es de importancia, eres mi única amiga, eres mi origen, eres lo único que necesitaba en mi vida pero ahora, realmente ya no es lo mismo**_

**-¿Y no te importa perderme?**

_**-Tal vez si, tal vez no pero quiero que ahora me muestres lo mucho que has mejorado, muéstrame la fortaleza de Playmaker**_

Ai inmediatamente empezó con su turno. Carta tras carta, efecto tras efecto, convertir una carta monstruo en una carta mágica y después de hacer algunas cosas más como regresarla a ser monstruo. Los tres materiales necesarios estaban ahí, sin dudar, hizo aquella invocación Link 3, Dark Templar Ignister de atributo oscuridad. Gracias al efecto de aquella carta campo, fue que pudo volver a poner tres materiales y esta vez trajo a un link más de atributo fuego, Fire Phoenix Ignister. Era momento de poner emoción y determinación al campo, aquella carta mágica que representa su traición, Judgment Arrows. Gracias a las cartas de Playmaker, había evitado que le hicieran daño y destruyera a Decode pero no fue así con el segundo ataque. Se había quedado sin cartas en el campo, ahora ella se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Era una pequeña probada para que ella se diera cuenta que no estaba alardeando, que realmente iba atacar con todo. Quería que dejara de dudar, quería que realmente hiciera todo lo posible por detenerlo. ¡Quería ver todo ese potencial que siempre ocultaba! Una vez que termino su turno, el de ella inmediatamente empezó, no dudo en sacar sus cartas y al instante, invocar a Cyberse Witch. Sea cual sea su objetivo estaba jugando bastante bien y sabía, tenía que tener cuidado de las estrategias que pasaban por la mente de la chica. La invocación ritual apareció y con él, Cyberse Magician. Invocación tras invocación, Decode, tras Decode, su campo se llenaba de cartas de diferente invocación y tras eso, fue turno de la invocación fusión, Cyberse Clock Dragon, al enviar cinco cartas al cementerio, pudo sumarle 5000 puntos más de ataque, llegando a 7500 y siendo hasta el momento, la carta más fuerte. Iba atacar, estaba lista para terminar con todo eso en ese turno pero una vez más, la carta que Ai escondía, permitía invocar una cantidad de monstruos de su Extra Deck que fuera suficiente para cubrir su campo y una vez que estos estuvieran ahí, poder terminar con la fase de batalla del contrincante. Las esperanzas de Playmaker se esfumaban, Ai conocía todos sus movimientos, veía tras ellos.

**-¿Crear copias de ti te satisfará?**

_**-Elimine a mis compañeros y me quede solo** _-Sonrió con tristeza._**\- Solo éramos seis, odiarnos era una estupidez, sé que no es mi culpa y no importa quién lo tenga, me siento como si fuera el único humano que queda en la tierra, eso no cambiara** _-Miro a la chica._**\- Puedo entenderte un poco acerca de cómo te sentiste cuando eras solo una niña en ese entonces, estar solo es muy duro y lamento que tuviste que vivir de esa manera cuando yo solo podía observarte, tal vez Revolver tenía razón, nunca debieron crearnos con Libre Albedrio si esto iba ocurrir, así no tendría que sufrir, así podría estar a tu lado y disfrutar de estar vivo, disfrutaría de ese mundo que muchas veces desee conocer**_

**-Comprendo tu tristeza Ai** -Hablo con suavidad la chica.**\- ¡Pero no debes permitir que te engulla el destino! Eres mucho más fuerte que eso**

_**-Mi destino dependerá del resultado de este duelo** _-Le señalo._**\- Si creare mis copias o no**_

**-Pero aunque las creas, ellos no serán como tus compañeros y tu soledad no desaparecerá ¿Eso no es triste?**

_**-Yo no esperaba a que se hicieran mis amigos** _-Noto aquella mirada confundida de la chica, había una última cosa que no le había dicho._**\- Después de crear las copias, mi libre albedrio se dividirá y será repartido entre ellos**_

**-¿Y qué te pasara?** -Playmaker comprendió eso, no pudo evitar que su voz se rompiera un poco.

_**-Mi libre albedrio quedara destrozado y al final desapareceré**_ -La duelista abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y preocupación._**\- Si tu ganas, recuperaras todo lo que robe y desapareceré, si yo gano, tu desaparecerás y mis copias se crearan, sea como sea, yo desapareceré ¿Acaso ese no es un final feliz? Serás tú la que elija mi manera de morir, sé que es algo que tendrás que cargar siempre pero así es como lo he decidido, es por eso que quiero pasar mis últimos momentos a tu lado ¿Acaso está mal eso?**_

**-¡Esto es absurdo!** -Chillo Playmaker.**\- ¡Debe haber otra forma de salvarte! ¡Esta no es una opción!**

_**-No necesito que me salven, en especial, no necesito que tú me salves**_ -Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para la chica._**\- Tienes que recuperar todo lo robado ¿No es así? Por eso has venido a destruirme, es por eso que este duelo tiene que ser serio, eso es lo que desea Ai, tu antiguo compañero ¿Podrías hacerme realidad este deseo?**_

No le permitió a Playmaker que contestara a sus deseos, le demostraría que al igual que ella, él también tenía grandes estrategias, podía pensar de esa misma manera y salir de un gran apuro. Al final en cuentas, había aprendido eso de ella. Decidió continuar con su duelo y esta vez, invoco a esa carta ritual que le faltaba a su campo, una vez que todos sus cartas Ignister ya estaban esperando por él. Water Leviathan Ignister de nivel 7. Playmaker supo que en ese momento sus puntos de vida corrían peligro. Y no lo puso en duda al momento que elimino aquellas cartas de su campo de magias y trampas que podían defenderla, devolver a uno de sus Decode y su campo quedaba abierto. Cyberse Magician había sido destruido y los primero puntos de daño al fin aparecían, no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, aunque solo habían sido unos cuantos puntos que le quito, aún así pudo sentir dolor, sentía como su cabeza era presionada con fuerza y al momento de mirar a Ai, se dio cuenta que el también sintió aquella presión en su cabeza, el dolor que se presentaría ante ellos, sería algo compartido. Pudo negar aquel efecto de las cartas monstruo de Ai, así que ella también pudo infligirle daño gracias al gran ataque que tiene Clock Dragon. Había sobrevivido de alguna manera aunque no evitaba que se sintiera cansada con ese ataque fallido. Ai no tuvo de otra más que utilizar aquel as bajo la manga. Resucitar a su carta Link de Fuego y una vez que todos ellos estuvieron en el campo, no pudo evitar imaginar a su compañeros. Al final, cumpliría con lo que Bohman había querido. Ser uno.

Playmaker pudo ver aquel rostro en Ai, era el mismo que ella cuando mostraba aquella tristeza, aquella nostalgia, eran los mismos sentimientos. No pudo hablar y solo observar como utilizaba a cada uno de ellos para una nueva invocación Link. Fire Phoenix de Fuego, Water Leviathan de Agua, Earth Golem de Tierra, Wind Pegasus de Viento, Light Dragon de Luz y Dark Templar de Oscuridad. Utilizo a todos ellos para un monstruo desconocido de nivel 6, The Arrival Cyberse Ignister, ganando 1000 puntos de ataque por cada carta utilizada para su invocación y por cada carta que esté en su campo. Ganando así, 10,000 puntos de ataque. Era un poder abrumador que Playmaker no pudo evitar temblar un poco. Uno de los efectos de aquella carta era destruir una carta del campo del rival, fue por eso que Ai aprovecho para destruir a Clock Dragon y así invocar una nueva ficha el cual, sumaba más puntos de ataque a esa carta. Una invocación Link más, la cual, no podía ser atacada hasta que Arrival sea destruido. Era así como Ai terminaba su turno y ella empezó inmediatamente. Creía en sus cartas, creía totalmente en ellas. Firewall XYZ Dragon de invocación XYZ, Cyberse Quantum Dragon de invocación Synchro y Exlayer de invocación Link aparecieron. Ella sabía que podía utilizar aquellas habilidades de sus cartas para devolver a Arrival, y así iba hacer pero no contaba con aquel efecto, no contaba que por tener contadores, la carta no era afectada por efectos de otras cartas.

_**-¡Yo ganare!** _-Gritaba Ai.

El contraataque empezaba y el ataque no se podía anular. Playmaker abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras podía sentir su cuerpo temblar y como aquel poder de Ai se dirigía a ella.

Una gran explosión apareció en ese momento.

**.o.**

_**-… Papá, mamá, perdón por ocultarles todo el tiempo quien era realmente, perdón por no ser la mejor hija después de aquel suceso, lo menos que puedo hacer ahora, es proteger el mundo como la hermana mayor que soy para que él no pase por lo mismo, me prometí protegerlo de todo y lo voy a cumplir. Nunca se dieron por vencidos y lo agradezco, seré esa hija y esa hermana mayor que siempre estarán orgullosos. Soulburner, Blue Maiden, Unnamed, Jin, gracias por estar ahí siempre, nos volveremos a ver algún otro día, algún otro momento, cuando las circunstancias me lleven una vez más a ustedes. Blood Shepherd, Ghost Girl, Zaizen, Go Onizuka, gracias por todo y lamento mis acciones en el pasado, algo que les pueda perjudicar, algún día les pagare por lo que han hecho todo este tiempo. Caballeros Hanoi, Spectre, se que estarán bien aun si yo no estoy, lo estuvieron todo este tiempo, solo les pido, que los cuiden como siempre, estaré destinada a siempre hacerle daño, confió en ustedes que los mantendrán alejados de todo, aunque conociendo a Revolver, se que él nunca se dará por vencido, esa es una de las cosas por las cuales me enamore de él. Revolver, perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer pero tu mejor que nadie, entiende mis razones, me iré pero regresare como siempre hemos hecho, espero no te molestes por haber dejado eso contigo, al momento que nos volvamos a ver, estoy segura que me lo volverás a dar y te volveré a decir que si cuantas veces quieras escucharlo pero ahora, solo cumple con tu palabra y se un mejor hombre, se que lo lograras. Cuídala bien, más que nada, ahora ella te necesitara más. No permitas que me olvide, no permitas que lo haga. Aquí me despido. A veces siento que esta será la última vez que me verán, no sé lo que pasara en este duelo así que no puedo prometer que regresare, es algo imposible para mí. Playmaker, fuera.**_

_Fin de la grabación…_

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¿Están listos para el ultimo capitulo? Yo se que van a llorar porque con solo estar pensando lo que voy a escribir, ya me dieron ganas de llorar. Sera realmente emotivo y así todo con drama. ¡Como debe ser!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Sábado 25 de Enero de 2020**


	10. Nueve

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Bienvenidos sean al último capítulo de esta maravillosa serie! Es realmente que terminara de esta manera por la que me esforcé a que fuera más largo de lo normal, creo que ya se podrán imaginar la cantidad de palabras que son en total. Además les contare algo estúpido que me paso. La semana pasada iba a subir este capítulo pero tal vez fue por error humano, tal vez fue porque estaba cansada o distraída pero sin querer, borre el capitulo pasado. ¡Hice todo un maldito drama! Era la historia perfecta y desde entonces me tuve que esforzar por escribir todo de una vez. ¡Fue realmente horrible y cansado! Pero con suerte, solo tenía una parte así que me salve de tantas cosas que volver a escribir porque sentía que no sería lo mismo. Y si no es lo mismo pero me esforcé porque todas las ideas que en ese momento tenía en mente, estuvieran presentes en esta segunda versión del capitulo.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué?_

No podía entenderlo, no quería entenderlo. Quería entenderlo, quería comprender, quería saber todo pero a la vez, sentía aquella pequeña espina que se clavaba en lo profundo de su pecho de no querer saberlo. ¿Por qué era tan doloroso? ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? ¿Por qué las cosas sucedían de esa manera? ¿Por qué no sucedían de esa otra manera? Contradicción tras contradicción empezaba a presentarse y si de algo estaba seguro, es que su programa no aguantaría más, los datos eran demasiado grandes que sentía, en algún momento se sobrecargaría y un momento de enfriado, no sería suficiente para poder tranquilizarse y volver a empezar. No quería ver y volver a sufrir, él quería ver una última vez y empezar a vivir. Una forma de asegurar su futuro, una forma de evitar su futuro. ¿Qué era lo que quería principalmente? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba entre todos aquellos análisis realizados y simulaciones creadas? ¡O si! Puede recordarlo ahora. Buscaba una manera en que IA's y humanos puedan coexistir en un solo mundo. Compartir la tierra, compartir los recursos que son brindados desde los primeros momentos de la tierra como del humano en la misma y las mismas oportunidades que se le puedan brindar a ambos bandos. El mundo perfecto, el momento de paz y solidaridad entre la tecnología y los humanos creadores de la misma. Si eso era lo que buscaba realmente…

_¿Por qué demonios sucedía eso frente a sus ojos?_

Odiaba tener un corazón, admiraba el tener uno, temía convertirse en un humano egoísta, su sueño siempre había sido ser uno como ellos. Ya no sabía que quería, ya no podía ver más aquello, recordaba por momentos su propósito pero al final, terminaba por olvidarlo. Era tan doloroso, era todo tan horrible. Gritos tras gritos, lágrimas tras lágrimas. No podía soportarlo más, ya no quería volver a ver aquello, una y otra y otra vez, había olvidado incluso, el número de veces que sentía aquel terror invadirlo y como sus piernas se quedaban pegadas al piso, sin tener oportunidad alguna de poder o querer moverse. Era una pesadilla, no era el sueño del que siempre quiso vivir, no era aquel sueño que un día quiso compartir con todos, con sus compañeros, con los humanos como con ella. Momentos como ese, no podía evitar lamentarse, no podía evitar maldecirse y solo llorar como esa pequeña niña de quien había aprendido a vivir, volver a sentir como regresaba a ese lugar de donde fue creado. Ese horrible lugar del que nunca debió nacer.

Recuerda la primera vez que abrió los ojos, recuerda la primera vez que nació y se encontró en aquella habitación tan oscura, rodeado de programas y con una sola ventana al exterior. La habitación era blanca con números escritos en la pared. No sabía dónde estaba pero si escucho con atención cuando escucho un grito que lo hizo temblar un poco aunque no estaba seguro de si tenía cuerpo o no en ese momento. Escucho un golpe y después, después solo escucho sollozos que se convirtieron en gritos de dolor. Miraba con atención, en el piso, un pequeño cuerpo que no dejaba de temblar, esos pequeños puños con un poco de sangre que no paraban de golpear la pared y el maltrecho cuerpo que podía observar. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fueron aquellos ojos de un color que no pudo separar su vista de ahí. No había vida ahí. ¿Por qué? Observo con atención y en silencio, lo delgado que estaba su cuerpo, las heridas creadas en su piel. Lo opaco de su largo cabello azul y aquel triste semblante de su pequeño rostro. La veía gatear a una esquina y solo encogerse mientras temblaba, mientras se abrazaba, mientras volvía a llorar y ver como un drón llegaba a ella con solo un pequeño empaque de leche.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Qué era él realmente?_

No lo entendió hasta con el pasar de los días. De esa pequeña niña que se veía agotada y dormía hasta tardes horas para después solo obligarla a levantarse, a hacer sus necesidades frente a todos ellos y empezar a ponerse aquellos visores para al final, recibir descargas eléctricas y caer al piso demasiado cansada, demasiado débil, que por momentos, creía que ella estaba muerta. Aprendía de ella, esa era su misión, ese era el código el que le ordenaba a aprender de ella. Pero ¿Qué podía aprender de todo eso? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que aprender? No había nada que aprender, era un caso perdido, simplemente era eso pero ahí seguía como orden de su creador, ahí se la pasaba observando a esa niña, día, tarde y noche. Ella perdía en duelos aunque se sorprendía de la habilidad que tenía al crear nuevas jugadas. Era demasiado rebelde, incluso para acatar las órdenes del exterior acerca de entrar a duelos a cambio de comida, podía resistir no comer y no continuar, hasta que se sentía demasiado cansada y tenía hambre. Demasiado silenciosa y tranquila que al parecer, solo quería dormir. En ese momento, no pudo evitar sentir más curiosidad de ella y observarla por mucho más tiempo. A pesar de todo ese sufrimiento, ella seguía levantándose, ella seguía abriendo los ojos, ella seguía moviéndose, ella seguía viviendo.

_¿Qué era la vida?_

No lo supo hasta que lo busco por internet. Aquellos humanos sonrientes y alegres, aquellas familias y amigos. ¿Qué era ser un humano? Nunca lo comprendería, en ese momento, ni siquiera había pensado en tener cuerpo alguno pero pudo imaginarse cómo sería el tener uno mientras más la observaba. Pudo crear uno en ese momento, entendía que si observaba a esa pequeña niña, entonces, el podría tener un cuerpo de carne y hueso como ella. Verse en el reflejo como esa pequeña niña, como uno de ellos y no como un simple programa. Cada día la veía abrir sus ojos y cada noche, la veía cerrar sus ojos. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Descubrió que estaba soñando. ¿Él también podía soñar? Lo intento una vez pero no pudo ver nada, solo aquella oscuridad de la que estaba acostumbrado, aquella oscuridad del que había sido creado. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que ver? No lo sabía hasta que siendo un poco más curioso, entro en el visor de ella para poder ver aquellos recuerdos de la niña. Alegría se escondía detrás de aquel degradado cuerpo. Miles de sentimientos desconocidos, miles de sensaciones que quería sentir. ¿Qué era tener padres? ¿Cómo se sentía tener una familia? Una vez que cerraba sus ojos, podía sentir aquellos recuerdos que había transferido secretamente a él, aquellas alegrías, aquella calidez. Soñar con amigos, con padres y ella a su lado. Cada que la observaba, no paraba de pensar que le gustaría ser como ella, tener una vida igual que ella, tener una vida a su lado.

Era un niño como ella, tenía un pequeño cuerpo delgado e infantil parecido al de ella. ¡Había nacido de ella para convertirse en aquella guía, en aquel hermano que la acompañara toda la vida! O ese era uno de sus propósitos, ayudar con la evolución humana como un nuevo humano nacido de un niño que lo único que tenía en ese entonces, era la inocencia y su deseo de aprender sobre el mundo. Cuando tuvo valor suficiente, pudo pegar su pequeña mano humana al cristal mientras ella hacía lo mismo cada tarde para encontrar alguna vía de escape, mientras alzaba el rostro y solo miraba el techo sin oportunidad alguna de escapar. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz, podía sentir aquella calidez que tanto describen, aunque también, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de molestia en aquella otra voz que escuchaba pero que no podía ver. Aquella felicidad que se le era otorgada a la niña, ver como sus mejillas se pintaban de un rosa hermoso y como la alegría volvía a colorear los ojos esmeraldas de ella. Con esa sonrisa en su rostro, así ella se iba a dormir, era la ilusión de la esperanza por la promesa de salir de ese lugar. ¿Por qué no podía hacer eso? ¿Por qué no podía otorgarle una sola palabra? ¡Él también quería hablar! Lamentablemente, no estaba programada esa función dentro de sí, solo estaba para observar como ella volvía sufrir una y otra vez, como volvía a caer y como volvía a morir de hambre. Se conformaba con verla, con apreciarla, al final en cuenta, seguía su programa mismo pero cuando menos se espero, él era llevado a otra parte, una extracción de emergencia mientras lo último que vio, fue como alguien más tomaba en brazos a ese pequeño cuerpo que estaba a punto de dar su último respiro. Después, ya no pudo ver nada. Fue imposible despedirse de ella, volver a pegar sus pequeñas manos a ese muro.

Ambas partes habían sido separadas en ese momento. Ambos seres que habían sido creados de la misma forma, empezaban a tomar caminos e ideas distintas. Sin darse cuenta que aquella presencia del otro, sería la causante del origen del Link Sense, algo totalmente desconocido para ambos pero tomaría gran importancia en el desarrollo de su futuro.

Cuando estaba en el Cyberse, no pudo evitar copiar aquellos modales de ella, era la única forma en la que aprendió a vivir. Ser alguien rebelde que no quería escuchar sobre las reglas y obligaciones, él, sobre todas las cosas, quería ser alguien libre y no sufrir ante todo lo visto. Disfrutar del mundo del que era rodeado, disfrutar de las pequeñas o grandes cosas. No llorar nunca, no sufrir nunca, solo reír y disfrutar. Levantarse aún cuando le digan aquellas cosas y solo seguir. Tener amigos, tener cómplices con los quienes disfrutar de hacer travesuras. Eso era lo que había aprendido pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? Cada que cerraba sus ojos podía verla, podía ver como seguía luchando y levantándose hasta que sintió aquel pequeño escalofrió que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y levantarse un poco asustado. ¿Qué había sido eso? No pudo comprenderlo pero en ese momento sintió terror, sintió algo frio y no pudo evitar alzar sus pequeñas manitas a su rostro y sentir como algo húmedo bajaba de sus ojos. Sentía como si le faltaba el aire, como si algo estuviera mal. Era algo raro, era un simple programa que estaba obligado a vivir en aquel mundo ante las amenazas constantes de los humanos con destruirla pero a pesar de ser solo un simple programa, no podía evitar sentir aquellas emociones que solo podían ser característica de los humanos, aquellos sentimientos que por primera vez, siendo valiente y temeroso, salió de su mundo para llegar a ella. Algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo.

Fue difícil llegar pero cuando al fin la encontró. No pudo evitar quedarse observando más, paralizado del miedo. Le dolía verla de esa manera, con las agujas perforando su piel, lo pálida y delgada que se veía pero sobre todas las cosas, le dolía más verla llorando porque solo quería estar con sus padres. Noto como en el momento que llego, ella reacciono de una manera violenta que empezó a moverse asustada, ella estaba entrando en pánico, se había soltado de las agujas aunque estas le dañaron, para empezar a mover sus pies de gelatina y salir de ahí, para estar bajo el cobijo de sus padres. Inmediatamente fue detenida por el cuerpo médico que solo vio como gritaba más cuando era tocada y solo pudieron calmarla cuando le suministraron algo, pudo observar como ella solo miraba aquella cámara de seguridad por última vez y caía dormida. ¿Él había sido el causante de eso? Se tuvo que ir de ahí inmediatamente y al regresar a su mundo, no pudo evitar quedarse un poco pensativo. ¿Por qué ella sufría? Se supone que ahora que era libre, ella tenía que ser feliz al retomar su vida pero no lo era. Prometió ya no volver a verla pero aquellos deseos que se formaron dentro de sí, provocaron otra cosa, estaba ansioso y preocupado por saber de ella. Quiso olvidarlo pero podía sentirlo, ese dolor e inseguridad que se formo, aquellos lazos tan débiles que apenas le permitían seguir viviendo. Era horrible el sentirse así.

_Le ahogaba el simple recuerdo de aquella desagradable visita._

Fue por ella que rompió las reglas de sus compañeros Ignis. Fue por ella que se adentraba varias veces al mundo humano y poder verla, poder observarla, asegurarse que ella se encontrara bien. Seguir aprendiendo de ella, era lo único que conocía en ese momento. Hizo un pequeño cambio de pedidos para que a ella le fuera entregado el robot de ayuda personal. Como también, modificar aquellos papeles sobre la condición de su familia, ella muy pronto regreso a su familia aunque había algo que no podía cambiar, aquella fobia al contacto, el cómo se encogía de miedo e inmediatamente tenía que ser intervenida para poder calmarla. Se dio cuenta que mientras más aparecía en su vida, ella ya no reaccionaba de manera violenta como desde un principio, solo brincaba un poco y trataba de buscar el lugar de origen, solo se tranquilizaba y volvía a sus actividades. Se dio cuenta que era el único que podía provocarle aquello a su único "niño", tal vez era por todo el tiempo que la observo, que realmente se enlazo con ella, por estar tan interesado en ella, pronto aquellas irregularidades fueron tan normales aunque a veces le provocaba algunas pesadillas nocturnas o que estuviera atenta a su alrededor todo ese tiempo.

Había provocado que una humana como ella, pudiera comprender a la misma tecnología, había provocado que ella fuera la única humana que pudiera entenderlo, hablar su mismo idioma. La manera en que tomaba de la mano a esa pequeña robot de asistencia, poder sonreír cuando hablaba con otros robots e incluso, poder tener aquella habilidad con la computadora, siendo la primera vez que ella la toca. Algo que solo apareció dentro de ella, como si aquellas palabras estuvieran grabadas en su cerebro y sus manos se movieran con rapidez. No pudo evitar darle todas las herramientas necesarias para que en un futuro se convirtiera en una hacker muy experimentada. Se sintió orgulloso de ella, que buscaba una manera, aunque de forma inconsciente, para poder estar juntos. Como simplemente cerraba sus ojos y se podía sentir al contacto con él. Podía estar en su mundo aun cuando se encontraba con los humanos. Ella comprendía todas aquellas irregularidades, ella comprendía ese maravilloso mundo de la red.

La vio crecer y convertirse en una señorita. Así como también él se convirtió en un adolescente, no paraba de verse e imaginarse que así sería su imagen si fuera humano. Le daba su pequeña lección a esos tipos que la molestaban y la observaba atentamente unas cuantas veces al mes. Volvió a sentir aquel sueño, aquel sentimiento que se convirtió en deseo de poder estar a su lado o eso creía cuando los Caballeros Hanoi destruyeron el cyberse y el tuvo que huir para evitar ser atrapado aunque en el proceso, su cuerpo fue destrozado, no le impedía estar con ella. Vigilarla atentamente aunque al final, termino por utilizarla como siempre lo hacía pero gracias a esos sucesos, fue que le permitió conocerla, estar a su lado como siempre deseo. Que aquel enlace que los unía, fuera más fuerte hasta llegar al punto de poder saber que era lo que pensaba, saber que era lo que hacía latir el corazón de la chica. El Link Sense, que en ese momento le dieron ese nombre, se fortaleció pero poco les importo, el simple saber de que estarían juntos, era lo único que les importaba. Los recuerdos con Revolver, con Kusanagi o con Takeru, con sus compañeros Ignis, con el nacimiento de su amada Aiko. Aquella pequeña bebé que compartía su nombre y que siempre amaba verla. Cuidar y velar por ella cuando Revolver se fue, cuidar a esa pequeña que estaría enlazada al mundo virtual igual que su madre, aunque esta vez, tendría una conexión mucho más fuerte, estaba orgulloso de ellos pero también, sabía que podía correr peligro, fue por eso que decidió quedarse con ellos. Se había enamorado, había experimentado el amor por primera vez y no estaba mal. Eran recuerdos que siempre atesoraría. Era la vida que siempre había ansiado, estar al lado de ella por siempre, verla sonreír, verla llorar, tener en mente cada uno de aquellos sentimientos y emociones que puede llegar a experimentar.

_Si las cosas iban realmente bien…_

_¿Por qué sucedía aquel terrible accidente?_

No creía poder soportar más. Admiraba a la chica porque siempre tenía las fuerzas para poder levantarse, porque siempre abría los ojos. Mostraba aquella fortaleza, aquella verdadera fuerza oculta aunque se sobre esforzara más y al final, su mismo cuerpo pagara por el mismo esfuerzo. ¿Por qué sucedía eso? No tenía respuesta para ello hasta que se atrevió a buscar la verdad.

_Entonces…_

_¿Por qué no abría los ojos ahora?_

_¿Por qué no se volvía a levantar?_

_¿Por qué aquellos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban, se veían tan opacos?_

Abrazar a ese cuerpo tan delgado y tan frio, su cabello y piel tan sucia. Sentir como sus manos como su ropa se bañaban de aquel color tan rojo y caliente, quería evitar que la sangre saliera de su vientre y de su pecho pero era imposible. No podía soportarlo, no creía soportarlo más. ¿Cuántas veces tiene que ver en la manera tan cruel que le quiten aquel brillante futuro? Tenía miedo, tenía miedo, tenía miedo. Por las tantas veces que aquellos análisis se volvieran a repetir, era imposible el acostumbrarse a ese dolor que presenciara y que solo provocara que enloqueciera cada vez más. Todo porque ella tenía el valor de protegerlo, era la única que podía comprenderlos, era la única valiente que se paraba frente a un ejército completo y ella seguiría apostando por aquel brillante futuro. Un futuro brillante que se apagaba en ese momento. Por más veces que quiso cambiar el escenario, siempre era lo mismo. Por tantas veces que quería esconderla, algo pasaba. Era a ella quien buscaba el destino. No entendía que era lo que pasaba, por eso fue necesario conseguir aquellas llaves para adentrarse a los archivos de Kogami Kiyoshi y saber aquella verdad tan amarga.

**Nombre:** Fujiki Yusaku

**Atributo:** Oscuridad

Se ha mostrado una mayor capacidad, una gran fuerza y ha mejorado en la resolución a gran velocidad de duelos en este joven individuo. Suele tener problemas con la decisión de sus jugadas pero normalmente cuando puede llegar a entender la jugada de su contrario, es capaz de derrotarlo en simples y rápidas jugadas.

Un buen sujeto a experimentación. Seguir observando y ponerle a prueba sus instintos, el Ignis creado para él es el indicado para la supervivencia de la humanidad.

_Se ha demostrado que los Ignis y los orígenes de los mismos han presentado una sorprendente unión. Ambos son capaces de sentir la presencia del otro aún estando separados, incluso se tiene sospecha de que pueden percibir sucesos relacionados con la creación del mundo Cyberse, algo que sólo a cada uno afectará conforme avance el tiempo y conforme los Ignis sigan creando su mundo lejos del nuestro._

_Hasta el momento sólo hay dos Ignis quienes han presentado mejorías en su evolución y comprensión humana, sin embargo, se ha presentado problemas en su convivencia. Luz y oscuridad serán los que gobernaran el mundo cuando los humanos caigan en la desesperación, sólo dos niños serán los finalistas de este experimento, sigo recordando que es para el bien de la humanidad. Tal vez sea necesario poner a los cuatro sujetos en pruebas más duras, hay dos preguntas que empiezan a rondar entre nosotros. Si un Ignis es herido o si su origen es lastimado ¿El otro sentirá aquel dolor gracias al vínculo compartido? Y ¿Será posible que un origen pueda obtener el Ignis de otro atributo?_

Leyendo aquellos documentos, solo pudo caer en algo. Todos lo sabían menos él. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso era su culpa? Sus compañeros Ignis habían decidido alejarse de sus orígenes porque comprendieron el riesgo que significaba acercarse a ellos pero él, fue el único que la siguió, fue el único que seguía aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos. Era su culpa que ella se encontrara rota y afectada, siendo aquel sujeto de pruebas, era la única que aquello le pasaría, que el futuro de ella, no podría ser brillante por ser ese conejillo de indias que estaba destinado para eso. Todo había sido culpa suya por no haber comprendido sus acciones, la manera en la que él intervenía, era más riesgoso. Ella había sido la persona que más había afectado el experimento que ahora, era irreversible. El Link Sense que los unía, solo era una cuenta regresiva para aquel día tan horrible donde la perdía de mil y un maneras. Donde a pesar de todo, no podía hacer nada, no podía convertir su vida en datos o su misma alma se rompería.

_Una vez que comprendía esto…_

_Solo no podía comprender una última cosa…_

_¿Por qué ella tenía que sonreír al final?_

_**-¿Por qué sonríes como si nada?** _-Preguntaba desesperado a la chica._**\- ¡Deja de sonreír cuando tienes esta herida! ¡No cierres los malditos ojos por favor, Yusaku!**_

_**-Porque** _-Tosió un poco, la sangre salía de su boca y sus ojos perdían ese brillo._**\- Sé que tú estarás bien sin mí, ya no sufrirán más por las decisiones tan egoístas que he tomado, aquel futuro que tanto soñé, ahora estará en tus manos, guíalos por un buen camino y ama como aprendiste amar todo este tiempo ¿Qué clase de origen sería si mi Ignis no ha aprendido a sonreír hasta sus últimos momentos?** _-Sonrió, subió su mano para acariciar aquella mejilla._**\- Vive Ai, vive y ama, con esto, mi camino termina y el tuyo empieza, la coexistencia será garantizada gracias a ti**_

_**-¡Deja de bromear! ¡No será gracias a mi o gracias a ti! ¡Esto no podrá ser si tú no estás aquí a mi lado!** _-Gritaba desesperado._**\- ¡No puedo continuar sin ti!**_

_**-Lo harás porque no estarás solo** _-Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, cada que respiraba, era algo doloroso, le costaba permanecer viva._**\- Ryoken, Shoichi, Jin, Takeru, Aiko, todos ellos estarán siempre a tu lado, diles que lo lamento, confió en ti, Ai**_

_**-¡No me hagas esto, Yusaku!**_

Tres palabras, tres pequeñas y simples palabras que en ese momento, rompieron su mundo y que solo había sido escuchado por él. Tres últimas palabras que habían sido dichas con lo poco que quedaba de su último aliento.

Y antes de poder tomar su mano, esta caía con rudeza mientras una última sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de ella. Su corazón dejaba de latir en ese momento y ella, ella solo yacía muerta en sus brazos sin tener una segunda posibilidad de disfrutar de la vida. Fue aquello lo que lo hizo enloquecer. Todo ese tiempo, había deseado poder estar con ella, tomar su mano y ayudarle a vivir, a enfrentar ese duro mundo que le había tocado sufrir, a estar siempre a su lado. Y ahora que el aprendía a vivir aprendió que el mundo no estaba hecho para que dos seres como ellos, pudieran estar juntos. El mundo no estaba preparado para la coexistencia soñada y de alguna u otra forma, debía existir un sacrificio para que se hiciera realidad. Lloraba cada que pasaba ese momento, su corazón dolía, no podía soportarlo más. Por más que intentara moverla, ella no reaccionaba. Al final, solo pegaba sus frentes, besaba su rostro y de él, salían tres palabras.

Se sentía culpable de ello que no sabía cómo mirar a todos con ese rostro que era tan parecido que ahora dolía. No sabía cómo mirar a Revolver o incluso, no sabía cómo cuidar a Aiko. A su pequeña niña tan inocente y alejada de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cada que veía ese rostro tan hermoso, no podía evitar recordar a Yusaku, no podía evitar soltarse a llorar y culparse por todo lo que muy pronto sucedería. No podía soportarlo, era difícil cargar con aquel peso que todo ese tiempo, ella cargo. Un cuerpo tan pequeño y delgado, era mucho más fuerte que solo un cuerpo creado a partir de tecnología y piel artificial.

**Analizando su origen, aprendiendo de su código, descubriendo su pasado, viviendo su presente y sufriendo su futuro. Fue por eso que decidió tomar aquella dura decisión.**

**.o.**

Era de noche, no era sorpresa que aun se encontrara despierto. Incluso, aunque estuviera frente al monitor, ni siquiera había estado prestando atención a lo que estaba frente a él, su mente divagaba por algún punto de la misma. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y volver a tomar aquel pequeño objeto circular entre sus manos. Lo miro con detenimiento pero no pudo evitar molestarse un poco. ¿Por qué se lo había devuelto? No comprendía aquellas acciones y ahí estaba el problema. Si tan solo hubiera hecho algo más, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta, las cosas no serian de esa manera. Él le hubiera podido ayudar, le hubiera brindado su mano como siempre lo hacía, en lugar de que ahora, ella se encontrara desaparecida sin ninguna señal de ella. Pero no pudo hacerlo, sus manos no pudieron moverse, sus piernas menos y sus palabras, se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Al día siguiente que despertó después de aquella noche donde ambos se volvieron a entregar, se dio cuenta de su ausencia, iba a llamarla con el pensamiento de que se había levantado temprano para ir a clase pero al ver aquel pequeño anillo en la almohada de ella. No pudo evitar levantarse para cubrirse y correr a las cámaras de seguridad. Ella había salido a mitad de la noche, con una pequeña maleta y su ropa, decidió no mirar atrás. Intento seguirla con las cámaras de seguridad pero ella había sido buena en ocultarse. Desde entonces, no sabe nada de ella. Perdió su orgullo para pedir ayudar y poder saber de ella pero nadie tenía noticias.

**-Esto es Karma ¿No es cierto Yusaku?**

Un llanto infantil fue lo único que lo distrajo. Se levanto un poco extraño, era raro que Aiko llorara desde que ella se fue. Salió de la habitación con rapidez y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su pequeña, la puerta estaba abierta y Pandor era la que cargaba a la menor. Cuando vio a su creador, no dudo en pasarle la bebé que lloraba tan fuerte que su pequeño rostro se notaba un poco rojo y sus manitas estaban hechas un puño. La trajo a su pecho, le dio suaves palmadas a su espalda. Se movía de un lado a otro con la esperanza de que ella se tranquilizara pero solo su corazón se rompió más al no saber qué hacer. Le dolía no saber cómo podía tranquilizar a la menor. La abrazo un poco más a sí. Sintiendo como escondía su pequeño rostro y con sus manitas, agarraba su camisa.

_**-¿Cree que algo le paso a Yusaku-sama?** _-Pregunto curiosa Pandor._**\- ¿Aiko-sama lo habrá sentido?**_

**-No lo sé** -Murmuro.**\- Y no quiero pensar en eso, ella es demasiado fuerte como para que sea derrotada con facilidad** -Miro a Aiko un poco angustiado pensando en lo que había dicho Pandor, su pequeña no.**\- Ella no puede vivir con eso, ella tiene que ser feliz, ella tiene que tener una mejor vida de lo que nosotros tuvimos en el pasado **

_**-Lamento hablar de esta manera **_

Tarareo una pequeña canción mientras salía del cuarto y se acercaba al gran ventanal. El Stardust Road se veía en ese momento. Con pequeños besos en su frente y palabras suaves, fue que llamo la atención de la menor y que sus pequeños ojitos miraran frente a ella aquel gran escenario. Ryoken sintió en ese momento un deja vu. No pudo evitar recordar a su padre, cada que aquel gran escenario se presentaba, ambos lo miraban. No compartían palabra alguna pero se entendían en ese momento, eran capaces de entenderse, de abrazarse y de alegrarse o pedir perdón por algunas cosas malas. Mirar a su pequeña en brazos, que miraba entretenida aquello, fue que pudo comprender aquel sentimiento que compartió con su padre. Aiko alzo su pequeño rostro al sentir húmeda su pequeña cabecita. No entendía porque papá estaba llorando, no entendía porque se sentía tan triste. Lo escuchaba soltar algunos pequeños gritos, sus ojos los había cerrado con fuerza, aquel sentimiento de soledad, era lo único que se podía sentir. Ryoken abrió los ojos al sentir como Aiko soltaba una pequeña risita aún cuando aquellas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos, sintió su pequeña mano en su pecho y como sonreía cada vez mas. Aquel parecido con Yusaku cuando le consolaba, fue lo primero que pensó para sonreír, acariciar aquella pelusa blanca y oscura. Beso su frente.

**-Ella estará bien, confió en ella y en el momento que ella regrese ¿No es así, mi pequeña?**

La menor volvió a sonreír al escuchar aquel mote cariñoso. Subió sus pequeñas manitas y toco las mejillas de papá. Ambos esperarían el tiempo que fuera necesario para que ella regrese una vez más. En silencio, volvieron a mirar aquel gran escenario. Transmitiéndose aquella tranquilidad que ambos necesitaban.

Ai se molesto un poco al ver que aquel ataque no se había completado por los rápidos movimientos de la chica ante aquel error pero de alguna manera, sabía que algo como eso iba a suceder, utilizar los efectos de su carta aunque eso significara que su monstruo fuera destruido pero ella no recibió algún daño de batalla demasiado perforador. Aunque no se salvo de los 500 puntos de daño que le logro hacer. Playmaker retrocedió un poco, miraba cansada a Ai, sabía que aquello iba a ser realmente doloroso pero no había querido imaginar cuanto. Finalizo su turno con una carta boca abajo.

_**-Querías saber qué es lo que me paso ¿Verdad? Te lo contare antes de terminar el duelo, porque quiero que lo sepas todo sobre el autentico destino de los Ignis**_

**-¿Qué fue lo que paso?**

_**-En nuestro último duelo con Bohman, cuando me adentre a su interior ahí escuche que yo realmente no sabía aquella verdad** _-Narro con nostalgia, su voz se rompía. Había querido evitar mirar a Playmaker._**\- Si, fue por eso que decidí investigar a más detalle**_

Ai se había encontrado con una copia deteriorada de Lightning cuando este había regresado al Cyberse, a esa cueva que le impedía entrar. El Ignis de Luz había anticipado su derrota pero a cambio, estaba aquella copia para mostrar aquella verdad, la vedad de aquella simulación donde solo Ai era el único que sobrevivía. Un poco enojado por aquello, destruyo la imagen pero no aquellos datos que lo rodearon y empezó a vivir cada una de las simulaciones que se habían creado. Den City, destruida. Aquel maravilloso mundo de los humanos había sido roto. Era aquel futuro en donde si solo él sobrevivía, su misma existencia llevaría a la humanidad a la extinción.

**-¿Tu existencia?** -Playmaker no pudo evitar pensar en aquellas palabras de Bohman. Empezaba a conectar todo.

_**-No pasaría lo mismo si fuera cualquiera menos Lightning o yo, ambos líderes del Cyberse, supongo que es una gran carga la humanidad a nuestro pobre programa, puedo comprender ahora porque me escondió todo este tiempo que yo había tenido todo tipo de posibilidad** _-Sonrió con nostalgia._**\- Ellos lo sabían desde el principio, por eso dijeron lo que dijeron, por eso hicieron lo que hicieron, ellos querían detenerme, ellos querían evitar que la humanidad fuera absorbida por la oscuridad** _-Se señalo así mismo cuando menciono la palabra Oscuridad._**\- Ellos lo sabían y aun así, yo no podía salvar a mis amigos**_

**-¡No había otra solución!** -Grito Playmaker.**\- ¡No podía existir otra solución! ¡Solo son datos! ¡Solo es una trampa creada por Lightning para aprovechar que tú te encontrabas afligido!**

_**-Se que no había otra solución pero aquellas simulaciones, las decidí crear pero ahora con mis datos y el resultado no cambio** _-Una mueca de dolor apareció en él. Ver a Playmaker, no podía evitar recordar lo visto._**\- Una y otra y otra vez, volvían a repetirse aquellos escenarios y yo, yo realmente no podía soportarlo, no podía verlo más** _-Señalo a la chica._**\- Alguien con cuerpo y alma como tú, tal vez aquello solo sean datos pero yo también estoy creado de datos, una simulación de esas, es como una vida real para mi, experimenté aquello miles de veces, siendo sincero, perdí la cuenta a pesar de aplicar los diferentes métodos que se me pudieran ocurrir, el resultado no cambio, si yo no desaparezco, no se puede evitar**_

**-¡Tienes el poder de cambiarlo! ¡Eres un Ignis especial porque fuiste creado de mí y aprendiste de mí a convivir con los humanos! **-Chillo la duelista.**\- ¡Yo se que puedes encontrar la forma de volver, Ai! **

_**-Gracias por intentar detenerme pero te equivocas, tú no lo entiendes y nunca lo entenderías** _-Subió su mano a su pecho._**\- Cuando perdí a los demás, lo comprendí, perder a un amigo, te rompe el corazón, el mío se rompió en ese momento y perdí el control, es demasiado doloroso, es demasiado doloroso perder a tantos que me importan, Roboppy, a pesar de ser una IA que gano el libre albedrio, inmediatamente odio a los humanos, es algo normal para ellos pero nosotros como Ignis, es distinto** _-Soltó un suspiro, agacho la mirada._**\- Tenemos mejor memoria y capacidad de calculo que los humanos, vemos sus defectos y contradicciones, por eso es fácil para nosotros, convertirnos en seres totalmente arrogantes, esta es la naturaleza de nosotros como IA's **_-Volvió a mirar a la duelista. Aquel rostro, era doloroso de ver pero aun así, no separo su mirada de ella._**\- Algo despierta en mi interior, no lo pienso con maldad pero me pregunto el porqué para poder vivir tengo que adaptarme al nivel de los humanos, yo ya no puedo mirarlos del mismo modo**_

**-Ai** -Susurro Playmaker. No pudo evitar subir su mano a su pecho. Aquellos sentimientos eran realmente dolorosos.

_**-Dijiste que los humanos no desean cambios repentinos y yo ya no puedo detener mi propio cambio, tú misma no puedes detenerlo, yo podría convertirme en alguien como Bohman o Lightning y eso me asusta** _-Tembló un poco. Playmaker no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió, el Link Sense le daba aquella habilidad de sentir lo que le sucedía a su Ignis._**\- Por eso quiero desaparecer y detener ese destino a tiempo, no quiero volver a eso, no quiero volver a eso**_

**-Si perder a un amigo te rompe el corazón** -Tomo un poco de aire.**\- ¿Acaso quieres que se rompa el mío?** -Finas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Playmaker. Ai no pudo evitar mirarla y sentir como de sus propios ojos, salían lagrimas, eso no debería estar bien. Aquella conexión no tiene porque darse pero aun así, es como si sintiera que sus corazones estaban enlazados. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz de que fuera visto de esa manera.**\- ¿Quieres que se rompa el corazón de Aiko que es tu pequeña niña? Aun es una bebé pero no dudes que ella, algún día querrá saber de ti y saber que no quisiste hacer nada por cambiar todo esto ¡No te esforzaste por regresar a su lado! ¡No te esforzaste por regresar al mío!**

Ai guardo silencio. No era que se estaba dando por vencido pero si realmente quería evitar eso, entonces tenía que esforzarse más. No se iba a detener, no iba a dar marcha atrás, estaba decidido a lo que había planeado. Sin darle respuesta alguna, decidió continuar con el duelo. Quería acabar con todo de una vez pero ella volvía activar aquel efecto el cual le impedía que recibiera daño de ataque pero volvía hacerle daño de efecto. Era así como terminaba su turno, la próxima vez, ella ya no tendría oportunidades para poder defenderse y la victoria en ese momento, empezaba a sonreírle. Vio a su origen tomar un poco de aire y después volver al juego, aquella seriedad de sus ojos le gustaba ver. Algo raro que vio en ese momento, fue cuando ella invoco fichas como tipo dragón y atributo oscuridad gracias a una de las cartas invocadas. Él podía recordar aquel deck y estaba seguro que ella no tenía ninguna carta parecida a un dragón, mucho menos que una carta, las cuales necesitaba a dichos monstruos, fuera fusión. ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa?

**-Las dos iras abandonadas que residen en la red. ¡Superen la raíz de la maldad y conviértanse en una! ¡Invocación Fusion! ¡Aparece! ¡Borreload Furious Dragon!**

_**-¿Eh?**_

Ver aquella carta frente a él, no pudo evitar temblar un poco y verlo con atención. ¡Ella había traído al campo una carta Borreload! ¿Cómo es que la había conseguido? ¿Cómo es que específicamente ella tenía aquella carta? En ese momento recordó, Revolver era su pareja y él, probablemente le había dado aquella carta para así poder sentir que estaba junto con ella, ayudando a su lucha. Podía sentir aquello, era aquel sentimiento de protección que le había querido dar el líder de Hanoi a Playmaker. No pudo evitar molestarse un poco, tal vez eran aquellos celos que volvían aparecer en él. Era la carta que recibía de su primer amigo, de su primer amor y padre de Aiko. Después de aquello y junto con varios movimientos de sus cartas, fue que pudo invocar a su última carta Cyberse más poderosa. Firewall Dragon Darkfluid de Link 5. Aquella carta que contiene los sentimientos de todos, ahora es un enemigo más. No pudo evitar pensar en aquella palabra, Karma si no mal recordaba. Ambas cartas habían sido invocadas para protegerla, ambas cartas estaban ahí para detenerlo. Curioso, noto como aquel dragón se agachaba un poco para que Playmaker pudiera tocarlo, un poco curiosa acerco su mano para tocar aquella cabeza. Sonrió un poco.

**-Sabes Ai** -Playmaker lo miro.**\- A pesar de todo lo que hiciste, debo darte las gracias** -Borreload volvió a levantar su cabeza y tomo postura de modo de ataque, Ai no entendía que había sido aquello.**\- Gracias a ti, es que conocí a todos ellos, gracias a ti es que este horrible destino que tenía antes, llego a ser mejor** -La escucho suspirar.**\- No puedo odiarte por eso, incluso cuando manejaste mi futuro, pude conocer a Ryoken y a pesar de ser nuestro enemigo, el cambio, yo también lo hice** -Soltó una risita pero casi de inmediato, su semblante lo cambio por tristeza.**\- Pero ahora, tuve que dejarlo atrás, a él, a mis padres, a Shoichi, a Jin, a Takeru, a mi hermano y a mi pequeña Aiko ¿Qué clase de persona seré después de esto? ¿Qué clase de madre seré? Lo averiguare en el momento que regrese con ellos, lo averiguaremos juntos pero ahora, no dudare y te atacare**

Gracias al efecto de Darkfluid, su ataque había subido gracias a las cartas que estaban en su cementerio, eran los puntos necesarios para poder destruir la carta de Ai pero gracias a esa carta de Lightning, provocaba que su carta, doblara su ataque. Estaba preparada para ello, gracias a Borreload, fue que pudo destruirla para que no fuera afectada por aquel abrumador ataque, esa había sido su estrategia desde el principio y gracias a que aquella carta fue destruida, The Arrival lo seria pero no fue así cuando volvía activar sus efectos de cartas y así evitaba ser destruido. Era algo molesto pero podía comprender a todos aquellos que se enfrentaron a ella, así era su modo de juego. No podía hacer de otra, aún cuando su ataque disminuyo, pudo enfrentar al monstruo de Ai, bajando su vida hasta solo quedarse con 100 puntos de vida. Ella había mejorado y lo podía notar. Su turno empezó de inmediato, volvió activar los efectos de The Arrival, Playmaker utilizo los contadores de Darkfluid para evitar los efectos. Había logrado lo que quería, que ella utilizara sus contadores y que se quedara con pocas oportunidades para poder frenar aquel ataque, aun con ayuda de sus cartas, su vida bajo hasta 475 puntos gracias al daño de ataque y daño de efecto.

Playmaker no había podido resistir aquel ataque, su cuerpo había sido levantado y caído unos cuantos metros atrás. Había chocado con el duro piso y no pudo evitar soltar un grito tan fuerte que Ai solo sintió como una pequeña espina dentro de sí. La chica se levantaba demasiado cansada, con mucho esfuerzo. Sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban y tratando de respirar. No quería darse por vencida, no lo haría. Ai termino por invocar otras dos cartas más, las cuales se mostraban como la forma definitiva de su jugada. Quería burlarse en ese momento, realmente quería hacerlo pero no lo hizo, le guardaba mucho respeto a ella como duelista y como persona, como para querer humillarla. Soltó un suspiro al ver que el tiempo avanzaba y ella no podía mover sus manos por intentar recuperar un poco sobre el control de su cuerpo. Se notaba bastante acabada, incluso, su ropa se encontraba un poco rota y mostraba un poco de piel. Cerró sus ojos, era momento de preguntarle aquello, era momento de las palabras finales.

_**-Playmaker** _-Llamo la atención de la duelista con esa suave voz. Sonrió con cariño._**\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?** _-Vio aquella mirada confundida de ella, alzo su mano e hizo una pequeña reverencia._**\- Únete a mí, convierte tu consciencia en datos y fusiónate conmigo, eres la única que puede detenerme y así no tendrás que preocuparte por la duración de tu vida, abriremos una puerta distinta a lo que Bohman y Lightning querían** _-Noto como su cuerpo temblaba mientras lo miraba, ella había recordado lo que le había pedido desde antes de iniciar el duelo._**\- Viviremos en la red para siempre**_

**.o.**

Para Playmaker, escuchar aquellas palabras, fue como un pequeño dolor en su pecho que se instalo y que le impedía respirar. Sus ojos temblaron como sus piernas empezaban a temblar cada vez más. Escuchar aquella petición de Ai, escuchar la manera en que le pedía que fuera con él. Por un momento, dejo de pensar en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y enfocarse en lo que pasaba ahora. Por un momento, su mano quería alzarse para poder tocar la de él, sus pies querían avanzar pero tal vez fue aquel lado racional la que la detuvo. No podía, simplemente no podía ir con Ai y dejar todo atrás, el dolor que sentiría, los problemas que causaría. Los corazones que rompería, el odio que empezaba a creer, no se podía permitir eso. Movió su cabeza de un lado para tratar de olvidar todo eso y poder regresar a su posición.

**-No puedo hacerlo Ai, sabes muy bien el porqué no puedo hacerlo, hay personas que esperan por mí, hay personas fuera de este mundo que esperan a mi regreso** -La duelista alzo la mirada y lo vio con aquellos ojos tristes que provocaron a Ai pensar que fue una tontería todo aquello**\- Aunque me uniera a ti, no conseguirías lo que esperas, la vida y la voluntad no se comparten, si yo me fusionara contigo, dejaría de ser yo y tu dejarías de ser tú** -Tomo un poco de aire, en ese momento.**\- Ai, la vida no tiene una única respuesta correcta, todo el mundo busca una que le ayude a superar su sufrimiento, buscan una respuesta concisa y absoluta pero la única respuesta admisible es que no puede existir una respuesta, en el mundo no hay nada absoluto y aunque creamos que si, solo servirá como consuelo temporal **

_**-¿Y qué nos queda si no hay nada absoluto?**_

**-Las conexiones** -Respondió como si fuera la palabra más fácil de mundo.**\- Lazos que te conectan a alguien o algo, es lo único que tenemos y esas conexiones pueden cambiar con el tiempo pueden dar un giro completo como el que se formo al momento de estar conectados con todos ellos, con mis padres, con mi hermano, con mis amigos, con Ryoken, con nuestra pequeña Aiko y hasta contigo, me guiaron por un camino de venganza pero ahora que me doy cuenta, realmente me salvaron de todo ello, realmente es importante todo a lo que te conectas** -Sonrió. Ai aprecio aquella sonrisa.**\- Algunas pueden cortarse pero también puedes crear nuevas, la vida es una cadena de conexiones, así son las cosas Ai**

_**-¿Y tengo que aceptarlo? Es un completo fastidio** _-Ai la miro con atención._**\- Para sobrevivir así tienes que ser fuerte **_

**-Por eso nos fortalecemos aunque eso a veces, puede llegar a generar conflictos pero aun así, tenemos que seguir peleando, para poder seguir encontrando nuevas conexiones**

_**-Parece que fui demasiado racional**_

**-No puedes vivir de forma acelerada, Ai**

_**-Sin embargo, no puedo pelear continuamente si no obtendré ninguna respuesta** _-Alzo los hombros despreocupado._**\- Si no tengo espíritu de lucha, supongo que era mi destino desaparecer** _\- Rasco su nuca, por más que le siguiera insistiendo, sabía que ella nunca cambiaria de opinión, ni aunque fuera por él._**\- Pero ahora tenemos claro qué camino seguir**_

Su campo se encontraba vacío, sin ninguna carta monstruo como ninguna carta mágica o de trampa, no había cartas en mano que pudieran ayudarle. Estaba totalmente desprotegida sin embargo, ahí estaba ella aún de pie y con la determinación marcada en su rostro. El robo de carta, decidiría su destino. Por un momento, sintió como si se tratara de su robo de destino como la que todo duelista legendario cuenta, con la ayuda de la carta que fuera sacar, sería la encarga de ayudarle para poder encontrar las estrategias necesarias. Tomo la carta y Ai activo una carta que limitaba las invocaciones Link a solo una. No importaba para ella porque confiaba en sus cartas, confiaba en aquellos compañeros que todo ese tiempo, habían estado peleando a su lado. En aquel mazo de cartas que fue construyendo y que sabía de primera mano, eran las cartas de Ai. Había tantos sentimientos encontrados pero sabía que era gracias a los mismos que iba a encontrar la victoria. Empezó hacer movimientos entre sus cartas, tratando de invocar a la mayor cantidad de cartas y de oportunidades que podría tener en ese momento. Su campo empezó a llenarse de sus compañeros, de aquellos que le ayudarían para que Ai comprendiera que realmente iba en serio. Activando efectos fue la manera en que trajo a una nueva carta que nunca se había mostrado.

**-¡Circuit combine! ¡Aduéñate del viento del mundo aún por ver! ¡Link summon! ¡Aparece Link 4 Access Code Talker!**

Aquel nuevo Code que por primera vez veía la luz. Su armadura tan blanca que pareciera el caballero que llego por sorpresa para poder salvar a su reina. Ai no pudo evitar sorprenderse que aquella invocación fue realmente magnifica al saber que ella lo trajo al campo sin ninguna carta en mano. Su niña era increíble, su niña realmente era fuerte como se esperaba. Al igual que era desconocida esta carta para Ai, Playmaker inmediatamente empezó aprovechar los efectos que guardaba esta carta. El primero de ellos era que ganaba 1000 punto de ataque por cada Link Marker de uno de sus materiales, escogió a Darkfluid para esto, fue gracias a esta carta que sus puntos de ataque llegaron a 7300, aún le faltaba para querer destruir a The Arrival. El segundo efecto se trataba de destruir cartas de rival desterrando cartas que tenía en el cementerio, repitiendo este mismo efecto las veces necesarias como cartas de diferentes atributos se encontraran en su cementerio. Para fortuna y tal vez mala suerte de Ai, es que ella contaba con los seis elementos en su cementerio. Con cada carta que fuera destruida de su campo, era la forma en la que el ataque de The Arrival disminuía.

Transcode de Tierra destruyo a A. . Splash Mage de Agua destruyo a Gatchiri. Proxy F Magician de Fuego destruyo a Gussari. Exlayer de Aire destruyo a Darkwight. Linkross de Luz destruyo a A.I.Q. Decode Talker de Oscuridad destruyo a CompromA. .

Así solo quedando con los monstruos principales, Access y The Arrival en el campo con solo 300 puntos de diferencia de ataque. Justo cuando a Playmaker le quedaban 475 puntos de vida y solo 100 para Ai. Era de esta manera que la duelista fue que decidió atacar. Que viera Ai que realmente iba enserio. Sin embargo, al efecto de Gussari del cementerio es que pudo igualar el ataque de ambos monstruos en batalla para así evitar que recibiera daño y así ambos se quedaban sin cartas en el campo. Al segundo efecto de Gussari, pudo invocar a Dark Templar en el momento que la fase de combate término. Cynet Closure fue la carta que activo Playmaker, si uno de sus link destruye a uno del rival devuelve la carta boca abajo que mando al cementerio, en este caso era Recoded Alive. Y al activar su efecto, si no tenía ninguna carta monstruo en la Extra Monster Zone, podía desterrar esta carta e invocar a un Decode desterrado. Decode Talker fue el indicado para revivir. Ai no pudo evitar mirarlo. Aquella primera carta que consiguió con ella, tantos recuerdos que tenían juntos. Era de esa manera que iba a terminar todo al fin. Era de esta manera en la que ella terminaba su turno.

**-Dime Ai** -Pregunto con suavidad.**\- ¿También hiciste simulaciones de este duelo?**

_**-No soy tan insensible, no me gustaría tener una oportunidad tan tramposa para ganarte**_

Al momento que Ai tomo su última carta. No pudo evitar recordar cada momento que vivió con ella desde el momento de su creación, desde el momento en que apareció en el mundo de ella. Ser creado a partir del sufrimiento de ella pero también fue gracias a ese sufrimiento que ambos crecieron que ambos conocieron nuevas fronteras, nuevos amigos. Pero también fue gracias a ello que el dolor creció y era inevitable la destrucción mutua, aquello que solo ellos dos sentirían.

_**-Dime Playmaker, ¿Fui un buen compañero para ti?**_

**-Si** -Ella respondió con sinceridad, una pequeña sonrisa tranquila adorno su rostro.**\- Era el mejor compañero que podía pedir**

_**-Ya veo** _-Ai cerró por un momento sus ojos. Sintiéndose tan aliviado y tranquilo que sus miedos se alejaron sus dudas se despejaron._**\- Me alegra oírlo**_

Era de esta manera que Ai decidió que sus monstruos tenían que luchar. Activo de inmediato la carta mágica de juego rápido TA.I. Strike así permitiendo que los dueños de los monstruos que se destruyan en combate recibieran daño igual a su ataque original, lo que significaba, que los dos terminaran con sus puntos de vida así terminando en empate, sin ningún ganador.

_**-Aquí nos despedimos, Playmaker**_

Vio a Playmaker temblar un poco, mordiendo sus labios y con los ojos ya llenos de lagrimas. Aquella imagen que tanto le dolió a Ai, aquella imagen que le recordó a esa niña que estaba luchando por salir de donde se encontraba. Realmente lamentaba que todo eso se volviera a repetir. Movió sus brazos dudosa pero al final en cuenta, lo hizo para poder activar una última carta trampa del cementerio. Code Hack, desterrándola cuando un Code Talker entra en combate para cancelar la magia o trampa del rival y aumentar a 700 puntos de ataque a su Code. Así superando al monstruo de Ai y así, así era la manera en que terminaba este duelo. Con Playmaker como la ganadora y Ai, Ai siendo el perdedor.

Fue en ese momento en el que el tiempo pareció detenerse, en donde el viento que sentía que la arrastraba se detenía y podía notar a su alrededor y con claridad, aquel mundo que había sido creado para su duelo final. Sintió un pequeño golpeteo en su corazón, le dolía el pecho y hasta sentía que le hacía falta el aire, tal vez era la consecuencia de haber roto su Link Sense. Su vista se enfoco hasta donde había sido lanzado Ai. A unos cuantos metros de su posición, no dudo, ya no podía dudar más ahora que todo había terminado, ahora que aquella victoria, no le sabia para nada bien cuando se trato todo ese tiempo de derrotar a Ai. Sus piernas se movieron y empezó a correr, al llegar a donde se encontraba, no dudo en ponerse de rodillas, mover a Ai y subirlo a su regazo. Lo miro con detenimiento, sacudía un poco su rostro como acomodaba los cabellos negros del mismo.

**-Ai, por favor, háblame **-Susurro con suavidad.**\- Perdóname, en realidad, perdóname yo…**

_**-Perdí ¿Eh?** _-Soltó una pequeña risita interrumpiendo a la chica, sus ojos se abrieron con cansancio, se sentía tan cansado y adolorido que no pudo evitar quejarse._**\- No fue tu culpa, era algo que realmente tenias que hacer y yo te obligue hacerlo cuando no querías, soy realmente el villano de la historia ¿No lo crees?**_

**-Habrías ganado de no haber usado TA.I. Strike** -Menciono la duelista.**\- Habrías ganado de no haber sido porque realmente tenía que activar aquella carta, por favor Ai, ya no digas más, ya no sigas más**

_**-Supe que tramabas algo al ver a Decode Talker pero no me importo, en ese momento sabia que habías tomado tu decisión, sabias ya que camino era el que tomarías** _-Miro con atención a su origen, aquellos tristes ojos, aquella respiración tan cansada. Estaba seguro que de igual manera, ella sintió como al fin su enlace se rompió, hasta ese momento, ya no volvió a sentir su corazón, ya no volvió a escuchar sus sentimientos. Eso estaba bien._**\- De todas formas, no era como si tuviera elección** _-Sonrió._**\- Como dije antes, no me enfrente a ti en ninguna de las simulaciones pero en todas las simulaciones que experimente** _-Tenia miedo incluso de cerrar los ojos y sentir como volvía a ese trágico escenario donde la perdía, una y otra y otra vez. Lo sabía muy bien, ella era fuerte, la había manipulado a su antojo como para que decidiera pararse frente a un ejército completo con la única misión de acabar con su existencia. Abogando aún sobre aquella coexistencia soñada. La ciudad destruida por su culpa, las personas se habían alejado de la ciudad, incluso Yusaku se había separado de Ryoken y de Aiko con tal de buscarlo y protegerlo. ¿Pero a que costo fue? Experimentar aquel miedo y terror de ver como ellos obedecieron órdenes para deshacerse solo de ella. Sin dudar y a sangre fría, fue la manera en que ella siempre terminaba por caer al frio piso, donde la sangre empezaba a brotar sin parar y ella siempre le decía esas palabras. No fue sorpresa que gracias a ese escenario, se volviera loco. Poder sentir el amargo sabor de que pudo cambiar ese futuro, le hizo sentir completamente feliz._**\- Yo lo vi, el futuro que provocaba mi existencia te vi siendo víctima de ese futuro y eso yo no puedo elegirlo** _-De sus ojos salieron lagrimas, era imposible olvidar lo que sus ojos vieron._**\- Lo devolveré todo, como prometí** _-De su mano, salieron pequeñas esferas de luz que se alzaron al cielo y se desvanecieron en el mismo. Sin embargo, su mano misma empezaba a brillar, empezaba a desvaneces y Playmaker no pudo evitar tomarla con fuerza mientras empezaba a llorar._**\- Voy a desaparecer, y no puedo evitar tener miedo** _-Soltó una pequeña risita._**\- Un día, todos me olvidaran, claro, ahora tiene sentido, las conexiones impiden que otros te olviden**_

**-Yo no te olvidare**

**_-¿Le contaras sobre mí a Aiko?_**

**-Lo haré** -Sonrió la duelista con cariño mientras acariciaba por última vez aquellos cabellos, darle aquella tranquilidad, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.**\- Le diré que una vez tuvo un molesto hermano que la amaba con locura y que a veces lo hacía sufrir cuando era molestada pero sin duda, era amada por él aunque fuera una IA, una IA que aprendió lo que era el amor**

_**-Mírate** _-Hablo Ai conmovido por aquellas palabras._**\- Creciste para ser una mujer fuerte y valiente, para ser la heroína de este mundo, deja atrás a la niña llorona que eras y mira adelante para convertirte en una mejor persona, mira adelante que ahí es donde todos te esperan**_

**-Todos estarán menos tú, nuestra familia no podrá estar completa si tú no estás en ella** -Soltó un pequeño suspiro. Se agacho un poco para poder juntar sus frentes. En ese momento, volvieron a sentirse conectados. Mientras ambos cerraban al mismo tiempo, sus ojos.**\- No permitiré que nadie te olvide menos Aiko, ella no te olvidara, esa pequeña que también es parte de ti, que la amaste y cuidaste como un hermano mayor, como un padre cuando Ryoken hacía falta para ella** -Tomaba un poco de aire, su voz no dejaba de temblar.**\- Ella nunca te olvidara, yo me encargare de que así sea, puede que cuando crezca, ella olvidara completamente de que tuvo un hermano mayor que la amaba con locura y que hacia cualquier travesura por escuchar una carcajada suya, que gritaba desesperado por mi ayuda cuando ella te hacia sufrir** -Ambos soltaron una pequeña risita al imaginar aquello.**\- Ella sabrá de tu existencia y aprenderá amarte con el transcurso del tiempo, aprenderá amarte como yo lo hago, escuchara siempre con atención las historias, las aventuras que vivimos y como es que fuiste creado, ella te amara con locura, al igual que lo hago yo, nunca fuiste alguien malo, con malas intenciones, solo eras un idiota que siempre daba lo mejor de sí para que uno pueda sonreír** -En ese momento tan angustiante, separaron sus frentes para poder verse.**\- Gracias por todo este tiempo que me otorgaste el poder caminar a tu lado y ayudarme avanzar aun cuando necesitaba hacerlo. Olvidar todo lo relacionado con el pasado y avanzar, me enseñaste que tengo que seguir avanzando, créeme que buscare la forma en la que tú y tus demás compañeros puedan tener un mejor lugar donde puedan descansar y regresar en el momento que ustedes quieran, por ahora** -Tomo un poco más de aire para decir aquellas palabras.**\- Puedes dormir en paz, estúpida Ai que llego lejos**

Ai no pudo evitar alzar su mano y quitar las lágrimas que se habían formado en aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Sonrió con tranquilidad.

_**-¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?** _-Playmaker asintió._**\- Imagino que me pusiste el nombre de Ai sin pensar demasiado** _-Ella negó._**\- Pero a mí me gustaba ¿Qué crees que signifique ahora?**_

**-Ai significa amar, siempre significo amor** -Revelo Playmaker.**\- Porque amas a los humanos, porque me amas tanto que fue aquel sentimiento que mejor aprendiste ¿Qué clase de origen seré si mi Ignis no aprendió nada? ¿Qué clase de origen sería si mi Ignis no ha aprendido a sonreír hasta sus últimos momentos?**

_**-Piensas lo mismo que yo** _-Ai sonrió._**\- Creo que ahora lo entiendo** _-El miedo se había desvanecido, todo estaba bien._**\- Adiós, Play… Yusaku, yo te amaba**_

Y eran justo esas tres palabras que había escuchado Ai de Yusaku en aquella simulación. Aquel sentimiento que había comprendido a la perfección y que justo ahora, ya no tenía nada que perder. Cerró los ojos tranquilo al saber que a partir de ese momento, las cosas serian mejor. Era de esta manera en la que Ai se desvaneció en el aire, en millones de luces que Playmaker observaba con atención el cómo se marchaba sin oportunidad alguna de detener aquello.

**-Te amaba Ai** -Susurro.

Al momento que ella se desconecto. Sintió su cuerpo adolorido y cansado. Alzo la vista para ver aquel SOLtis de Ai, aquellos ojos que nunca más volvería abrir y que en ese momento, no pudo evitar tambalearse y caer. Inmediatamente ella lo siguió sin importar que se lastimara. Bajo ella, se encontraban aquellas miles de copias que se habían detenido de producir. Aquel terror, aquel miedo. Aquello que realmente no le sabía a victoria. Era una pesadilla. Con cuidado, tomo el cuerpo de aquel SOLtis rebelde para abrazarlo mientras las lágrimas la invadían.

**-¡Ai!**

Y grito ante aquella tragedia. Lloro ante aquel gran dolor formado en su pecho.

**_Una vez que aprendieron amar, se dieron cuenta que el mundo no estaba preparado para que dos seres tan parecidos como ellos, no se les permitiera estar juntos._**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Es realmente horrible el final que le dieron en el anime, así que yo me encargue de el final sea realmente digno.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**Nota importante: El sitio de Wattpad, es usado como medida de precaución ante el anterior robo de historias que se sufre. Por favor, de apoyar a su escritor favorito, nunca intenten copiar las historias en otros sitios y usarlos como suyos, recibirán grandes sanciones por parte de la comunidad como la falta de respeto que se podrían ganar. Solo obligan a que nosotros como escritores, ya no confiar en ustedes, dejar de escribir y en caso mucho más grave, eliminar nuestras historias.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 17 de Abril de 2020**


	11. Epilogo

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¿Creyeron que los dejaría sin epilogo?**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

**Si me necesitas, estoy aquí.**

**Te he estado esperando.**

**Todavía puedo recordar.**

**Tu voz inolvidable.**

...

**No es una imitación.**

**Pero incluso si estoy equivocado.**

**Lo oiré.**

**De nuevo.**

**Dame el significado de tus lágrimas.**

**Ahora por favor.**

**Porque quiero encerrarlo.**

**.o.**

Todos despertaron de aquel sueño que podría parecer eterno. Miraron sus manos como sus discos de duelo, una vez más, habían sido salvados por quien menos hubiera esperado, una chiquilla realmente fuerte. Una vez más habían sido derrotados y salvados por ella, eso solo indicaba que no eran fuertes pero que más importaba ahora, podrían esforzarse más a la próxima vez, podrían seguir entrenando para poder serlo en un futuro y poder proteger. Solo querían levantarse y tal vez, volver a ver a las personas que fueron atadas consigo. Alegrarse de que una vez más, volverían a verse las caras porque ahora que todo estaba en paz, al fin podrían conseguir aquella tan anhelada convivencia. Sus cuerpos al fin descansaron después de tantas guerras, estaban seguro que no volverían a entrar a la red hasta después de un tiempo, por ahora, solo querían disfrutar de la realidad.

Aoi abrazo a Akira al momento que vio como su hermano mayor despertaba un poco desubicado, ambos hermanos se alegraron de que el otro estuviera bien, no pudieron evitar llorar, alegrarse porque estaban bien. Todo había sido gracias a ella, todo había sido porque ella fue capaz de enfrentarse al destino y había ganado. Si se supone que así eran las cosas, ¿Por qué tenían un mal sabor de boca? Todo aquello se termino al momento de ver aquella notificación urgente que había llegado a sus correos. Un mensaje de Playmaker, aquel video que había grabado como última vez. Todos se quedaron en silencio y paralizados. La duelista y heroína les había revelado su identidad, su imagen y nombre, todo. Había utilizado todo ese tiempo para contarles lo que había hecho como les narraba los sucesos que alguno de ellos se habían perdido por culpa suya. Aquella culpa que ella siempre cargaría como las decisiones que había decidido tomar para poder otorgarle a todos, aquella libertad de poder elegir. Ella se disculpaba una y otra vez por las acciones de su pasado y que realmente deseaba que un día volvieran a verse. Eso a penas había sido recibido en hace pocos minutos, ella estaría bien. ¿No es así?

Los caballeros Hanoi salieron de su cuarto al momento de escuchar como algo se rompía. Al llegar a la sala, se encontraron a Kogami Ryoken de rodillas mientras se soltaba a llorar y soltaba algunos gritos, frente a él, se repetía el video que a ellos también le habían enviado. La taza rota a su lado y un poco de sangre que llenaba el piso. Taki se acerco con cuidado a su pequeño hermano. Tocarlo tímidamente del hombro y al final, solo lo abrazo con fuerza.

**-La encontraremos, pase lo que pase, la encontraremos con vida** -Prometió Taki.**\- Ella es la duelista más fuerte, él que estemos aquí, significa que ella gano, la buscaremos por todos lados, la traeremos a casa, te lo prometo Ryoken**

**-Tan estúpida, tan imprudente como siempre ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?** -Escupió molesto Ryoken, las lagrimas seguían bajando.**\- ¿Por qué demonios no confió en mí? ¿Por qué ella se fue sin decir más? ¡Cómo es que demonios no me di cuenta de todo esto!**

**-Porque te quería proteger, porque quería proteger a Aiko, estoy segura que también harías lo mismo, porque las amas** -Contesto amable Taki.**\- Cuando se ama, es capaz de hacer todo por los que amamos** -Acaricio los cabellos blancos.**\- Ahora, ahora solo hay que encontrarla y traerla**

Ryoken solo asintió pero por ahora, ahora solo quería quedarse en los brazos de Taki en lo que su pequeña Aiko despertara. Buscaría a Yusaku, la haría regresar a casa.

Las noticias locales solo indicaban que una fábrica de SOL había creado SOLtis se encontró a varios de ellos pero les llamo en especial uno que se le había retirado el pequeño rombo de su cuello, aquella pequeña central de mando había desaparecido. Las cámaras no mostraban nada, solo un pequeño cuerpo que apareció y después desapareció. No se supo quien era aquella única persona que entro y después se fue. No se encontraron registros. Decidieron dejar esta noticia en el abandono al no encontrar más respuestas que pudieran respaldar todas las teorías que empezaban a formarse. Solo esperarían que una vez que los problemas de SOL estuvieran al fin concluidos, esperaban a continuar con la investigación.

Solo tuvo que pasar 1 mes y todos olvidaron de ello, decidieron seguir con su vida normal y esperar a que SOL volviera activar Vrains. Los implicados en aquella guerra solo empezaban a preocuparse por el paradero de Playmaker.

**.o.**

**Solo dime ahora.**

**Solo dime ahora.**

**¿Por qué lloras ahora?**

**Este momento no volverá, aún así…**

...

**Solo dime ahora.**

**Por favor dime ahora.**

**Todavía quiero quedarme aquí.**

**Incluso si me marchito en mi solitario como las flores.**

**Fuiste tú quien me enseñó.**

**Mi nombre.**

**Te necesito, te necesito aquí mismo.**

**.o.**

Gracias a unos archivos que habían sido mandados de manera anónima. SOL decidió poner como único directivo a Zaizen Akira. Queen como las demás piezas de ajedrez, tuvieron algunas acusaciones en su contra, naturalmente, se lavarían las manos comprando a todos los jueces y posteriormente, desaparecieron. Akira se imagino que en algún otro momento volverían aparecer para reclamar lo que les pertenecía pero sabía que no sería más fácil ahora con la colaboración que tenía con Hanoi. Fueron perdonados públicamente ante aquellos documentos donde se demostraba que todo había sido trampa de SOL como de sus acciones por querer todo, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo iban a estar trabajando mano a mano con Hanoi para el nuevo Link Vrains, una versión mejorada donde podría conectarse diferentes mundos, donde no había restricciones para los nuevos duelistas que existirían en un futuro, donde el nombre de Playmaker quedo limpio al ser la principal heroína de aquel mundo. Aún faltaba un mes para la reinauguración pero sabían que sería un total éxito.

Akira no dudo en imaginar que se trato de Playmaker la que mando aquellos documentos para al fin descubrir aquellos que solo provocaban daño. Sabía que ella era capaz de todo, incluso hasta de limpiar el nombre de la persona que tanto ama por todo lo que SOL oculto en su tiempo y por el daño ocasionado de sus experimentos que se llevaron muchas vidas en el proceso. Ahora que él estaba a cargo y las cosas volverían a empezar solo tenía una cosa más que hacer.

**-Defender Link Vrains es nuestro deber, es nuestra misión en lo que ella regresa** -Akira sonrió al momento que le conto aquella idea a Aoi. La chica no dudo en sonreír y apoyar ese plan.**\- Para que ella tenga un lugar al cual regresar, porque realmente lo hará, confió plenamente en ella así como ella confió en nosotros al revelarnos su identidad ¿Qué harás Aoi?**

**-Me hare más fuerte, realmente me esforzare por ser más fuerte** -Sonrió con determinación.**\- Ayudare a los que me necesiten, protegeré lo que es importante y al momento que ella regrese, se que necesitara una amiga a su lado**

Fue lo que ambos hermanos prometieron. Un mes más fue lo que paso sin saber nada de Playmaker.

**.o.**

**Encontraste lo que estabas buscando.**

**Eso solo es suficiente.**

**La eternidad ha terminado.**

**Todo ha desaparecido también.**

...

**Finalmente se hizo superficial.**

**Y nadie volverá más.**

**Y sin embargo, lo que quedaba era…**

**Tu toque.**

...

**Afloja tu cuerda floja.**

**Solo escúchame.**

**Porque quiero abrazarte.**

**.o.**

Emma y Kengo empezaron a llevarse mejor una vez que las cosas que los ataba, había desaparecido. Una vez que llego el tercer mes y el nuevo Link Vrains fuera inaugurado, empezaron apoyar a las fuerzas especiales de SOL para proteger a los que se encuentren en problemas. Para hacerse fuertes, para aprender de aquel sentimiento de protección y seguridad que era muy típico de Playmaker Esperaban que todas aquellas acciones sean muy bien recibidas pero en lo que esperaban aquello, su relación de hermanos empezaba a crecer. Sin que les diera vergüenza de que fueran llamados "Hermano mayor" o "Hermana menor" nunca dejaban de cuidarse mutuamente aunque en algunas ocasiones, no estaban de acuerdo de algunas cosas pero así era la historia de hermanos, así era como tenía que ser.

Al igual que con Shoichi y Jin, ambos hermanos que empezarían aprender, empezarían a vivir una vez más, como realmente tuvo que ser. Jin al fin tenía una gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, en ese momento, quería hacer más, quería hacer más por las personas como por aquellos que le salvaron la vida. Por un momento de querer volver a empezar, corto su cabello, era momento de volver a nacer y al mismo tiempo, es que empezó a practicar los duelos con mucha más satisfacción, esta vez, haría todo lo posible para proteger a todos y devolver todo lo que hicieron por él. Nunca dejarían de estar agradecidos con Yusaku, aunque no sabían nada de ella, eso no indicaba que tenían que abandonarla. Porque sabían muy bien, que algún día, ella regresaría y ellos estarían ahí para darle la bienvenida que se merece.

**-Ella necesitara un lugar al cual regresar, es por eso que no me iré** -Comento Shoichi a Aoi.**\- Ella regresara, confió en ella y Jin también lo hace**

**-Opina lo mismo que mi hermano**

**-Es porque nunca dejaremos de estar agradecidos con ella **-Opino Jin al momento de escucharlos charlar.

Go Onizuka volvía a disfrutar de los duelos. Sabía que no todo iba a terminar ahí hasta que pudiera derrotarla pero por el momento, solo le tocaba hacer lo que tanto disfrutaba, lo que tanto amaba. Enfrentarse a duelos y mostrarle a los niños, que ellos podían llegar a ser igual de fuertes que él.

Hanoi velaba por el nuevo Link Vrains como sus guardianes, aceptar aquella petición de Akira fue lo mejor que podían hacer para expiar sus crímenes, protegerían al mundo porque era lo único que conectaba a Revolver con ella, porque era la única forma de aprovechar todo su potencial para poder encontrarla realmente. Aunque nunca se llegaron a imaginar que de su pequeño yate, ahora tuvieran un gran barco regalo de SOL para poder brindar una mejor cobertura. Pandor observaba en silencio mientras hacia sus actividades y al mismo tiempo, veía a Taki cuidar a la pequeña Aiko que empezaba a querer caminar y empezar a hablar. Momento que Ryoken-sama nunca se llegaría a perder pero la madre de la pequeña sí.

**.o.**

**Solo dime ahora.**

**Solo dime ahora.**

**¿Por qué lloras ahora?**

**Soy consciente de que mi deseo no se concederá dos veces, pero aún así…**

...

**Solo dime ahora.**

**Por favor dime ahora.**

**Y tócame ahora.**

**No podemos ir a ninguna parte, aun así...**

**.o.**

Ryoken se esperaba ya que Haruka lo visitara en aquel día especial pero fue curioso que fuera solo ella y no con su esposo o con su hijo. Tres meses habían pasado y no se había visto algún paradero de Playmaker. Seis meses desaparecida, seis meses sin saber de ella, Haruka había ido a visitarlo por el cumpleaños número uno de la pequeña Aiko Kogami, en ese tiempo, que Ryoken cumplió los veinte y Yusaku se supone que cumplió los dieciocho, fue que bajo toda ley, al fin le otorgo su apellido a su pequeña niña gracias al apoyo de sus hermanos como de Haruka. Siempre pensó que los padres de Playmaker lo odiaban por no darse cuenta de los planes que ella estaba realizando pero no fue así. Entendieron completamente que lo que ella hacía, era porque realmente quería y deseaba. Al igual que paso cuando ella se escapo de casa, ahora, solo a ellos le tocaba esperar por ella, cosa que ya le habían dicho a él pero al parecer, no quería escuchar porque la seguiría buscando, por Aiko aunque realmente era por él. Tal vez, debería aprender más de ellos.

**-Ella regresara, nunca dudes de ella** -Le comento Haruka.**\- Ella volverá más fuerte**

**-Pero perdiéndose el cumpleaños de Aiko, no me parece correcto** -Se quejo Ryoken mientras cargaba a la menor que traía un lindo vestidito azul y estaba emocionada por ver a su abuela.

**-Bueno, tal vez no es del todo cierto** -Sonrió Haruka, de su bolso, saco una caja de tamaño mediano.**\- Este es un regalo para mi nieta, aunque siendo sincera, ni Kazuo ni yo fuimos responsables de este regalo, venia con una pequeña nota este regalo**

Ryoken tomo la pequeña caja. Y leyó la nota que se encontraba pegada a la misma. Conocería aquella letra a donde fuera. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco sentimental.

_"Feliz cumpleaños mi niña. Aunque mamá no este, siempre contaras con papá. Regresare, lo prometo._

_-Y-"_

Al abrir la pequeña caja, tomo con cuidado al pequeño monigote morado que se encontraba ahí. Era un peluche de Ai, era un peluche de aquel Ignis de oscuridad que le había representado todo ese tiempo. Aiko tomo con cuidado el peluche. Pasando con cuidado sus pequeñas manos y observando con atención. No pudo evitar sonreír en ese momento y abrazarlo.

**-¡Mamá!**

Si, esas habían sido las primeras palabras de la menor. Que tanto Haruka como Ryoken no pudieron evitar sonreír con algunas pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro, mientras la mujer acariciaba las mejillas de su nieta y como Ryoken besaba su cabello.

**-Si, es de mamá** -Afirmaba Ryoken.

Por sus pequeña Aiko y por él es que seguiría creyendo en ella. Es que seguiría esperando. Pandor que se encontraba observando, no pudo evitar grabar aquello y mandarlo por correo.

**.o.**

**No quiero despertarme de esto.**

**Dulce, dulce sueño porque… (mi amor)**

...

**Incluso si me quedo como soy,**

**Dominaste todo lo que te dieron, así que…**

**Incluso si no quedaran rastros.**

**A la conclusión de esta historia.**

**No lo pasarás por alto.**

**Lo sé.**

**.o.**

Takeru al regresar a su pueblo, se dio cuenta todo tipo de cosas malas que había hecho en el pasado, se dio cuenta que aun no era demasiado tarde como desde un principio pensaba, así que volvía a empezar. A ser amable con sus abuelos después de tanto tiempo que estuvo a su cuidado, a volver a ser aquel pequeño niño que los amaba y nunca dejaba de demostrárselo. Entrar en aquellas competiciones de deporte como volver a disfrutar de los duelos que se podían apreciar. Ayudar en todo lo posible a las personas que tanto les hizo daño y sobre todas las cosas, cumplir la promesa de Kiku de regresar a su lado. La chica que en todo ese tiempo lo espero y que siempre creyó en él. La chica que siempre amo a pesar de que quería a Yusaku pero eran dos cariños distintos, quería a Yusaku como una amiga, como su mejor amiga pero a quien realmente amaba, era a Kiku.

La chica que se mantenía a su lado con una sonrisa y que al ver que el antiguo Takeru regreso, no dudo en abrazarlo mientras le mencionaba lo feliz que estaba. Takeru no dudo en regresarle el abrazo. Ese día realmente regreso para bien. Sin embargo, las cosas no acabarían de esa manera. Porque ahora que regreso a su hogar, eso no significaba que Soulburner tenía que desaparecer, no, era imposible que sucediera eso.

Convenciendo a Kiku de tener un disco de duelos fue que ambos decidieron ingresar al mundo virtual del que todos hablaban y la chica desconocía. Mostrando nuevos mundos, mostrando nuevas barreras por destruir. A Kiku le pareció demasiado apuesto el avatar de Soulburner que no pudo evitar acariciar sus mejillas como sus cabellos. Soulburner solo sonrió con cariño, solo le sonrió a ella.

**-El mundo que ama Takeru, es bastante genial**

**-Aunque aquí me tienes que llamar Soulburner** -Sonrió el duelista de fuego.**\- El día que ella regrese, conocerás que hay alguien más genial que yo, por ahora, ella está de viaje pero regresara, confió en ella**

**-Y aquí estaré a tú lado cuando eso suceda, ahora tienes que mostrarme como jugar, quisiera saber cómo es el mundo que a Soulburner tanto le gusta**

Kiku y Soulburner se sonrieron. No les importaba que hablaran de ellos después. Ahora solo realmente querían disfrutar.

**.o.**

**Así que solo dime ahora.**

**Por favor dime ahora.**

**¿Por qué lloras ahora?**

**Te siento en todas partes, entonces yo…**

...

**Tengo que decirte ahora.**

**Tengo que decirte ahora.**

**¿Por qué estoy llorando ahora?**

**Este momento no volverá, aún así...**

**Solo dime ahora, por favor dime ahora.**

**Todavía quiero quedarme aquí.**

**Incluso si me marchito en mi solitario como las flores.**

**.o.**

El quinto niño, poseedor del Ignis de Viento, no pudo resistir más. Fue esa vez en la que todos los niños implicados se juntaron y por primera vez se conocieron, con la excepción que la sexta niña, poseedora del Ignis de Oscuridad, no se encontraba, en su lugar solo apareció Ryoken con un ramo de flores. Creyendo que todos lo odiarían y que no era bienvenido a estar entre ellos pero no fue así, todos ellos sabían que no era su culpa por las acciones que su padre había tomado en ese entonces. Fue perdonado por todos ellos al saber que fue gracias a él que todos están de nuevo con sus familias, que pueden volver a empezar y mantener la sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la curiosa conexión que cada Ignis tenía con su niño, cada característica que solo vio con los Ignis, ahora los veía con los niños. Realmente cada niño tenía su similar. Incluso ver a Spectre con Miyu, justo con los Ignis de Agua y Tierra.

Tan parecidos que parecía tan irreal.

Ryoken aprecio aquella fortaleza, Ryoken se sintió tranquilo y pudo sonreír junto con ellos. Como realmente le gustaría que ella estuviera a su lado. Volteo un poco extraño a sus espaldas al sentirse observado. Busco por todas partes pero no aparecía nada, al parecer, solo había sido su imaginación.

**-¿Sucede algo Kogami-san?** -Pregunto Jin.

**-Nada, tal vez fue mi imaginación**

Sin saber que a lo lejos, realmente había alguien que observaba aquella reunión. Era mejor desaparecer antes de que fuera atrapada, no dudo en voltear una vez más a sus espaldas y volver a repetirse que era lo mejor para todos.

**.o.**

**Estoy soñando contigo todas las noches.**

**Pero no estás a mi lado.**

**Te necesito.**

**Te necesito aquí.**

**.o.**

Revolver no paraba de observar lo que esta vez habían construido, lo que habían reconstruido. Link Vrains como el centro del mundo que permite la entrada a varios mundos. Lo que todos lograron gracias con ella, lo que todos aportaron para poder seguir creciendo y avanzando. Sin embargo, por más que se conectaba, no se encontraba ella. Cerró los ojos y se concentro, tal vez si hacia lo mismo que ella, podía encontrarla navegando entre los datos como solo ella puede hacer, sin embargo, no encontró nada, era una desgracia que él no tuviera una habilidad como ella, era una desgracia que no podía tener una conexión como ella la tenía. Tantos meses desaparecida sin saber sobre ella. Se preocupaba porque la amaba, porque la necesitaba a su lado pero haría lo que todos hacían en ese momento, esperar. Confiar en ella, confiar en que ella regresara. Era lo único que le quedaba.

**-Se que regresaras** -Murmuro en ese momento.**\- Regresaras más fuerte de lo que ya eres, aquí todos te estaremos esperando, aquí te estaré esperando para regreses a mi lado, para que regreses al lado de nuestra pequeña**

Pensando en la última carta que le dio a ella. Se sintió un poco más tranquilo, ella no estará desprotegida si la mantiene a su lado. Peleara a su lado aunque sea de esa forma. De alguna manera, en el momento que ella regrese, se la tendrá que devolver.

En un lugar oculto del mundo fue cuando volvió aparecer. Fue cuando volvió abrir los ojos y solo encontrar oscuridad. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un pequeño dolor de cabeza se formo en ella, ya se estaba esperando que algo como eso sucediera, aunque tuvo que tardar casi un año. Justo en ese momento, una persona abría la puerta de su casa, dejaba sus cosas en un lugar y al mismo tiempo, sacaba una arma que se encontraba en su cinturón. Una buena intuición.

**-¿Qué buscas aquí? **

**-¿Así amenazas a tus aliados, Dojun Kengo?**

El mencionado prendió la luz, justamente una persona sentada en su silla. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas, aquella apariencia de aquella chiquilla que revelo su identidad solo entre los duelistas.

**-Fujiki Yusaku, Playmaker** -Menciono Kengo pero no guardo su arma.**\- ¿Qué busca aquí la duelista que se cree desaparecida? ¿Sabes que tu tonto novio te está buscando?**

**-Eso no me interesa, vengo a pedir tus servicios** -Explico la chica.**\- Emma me dijo que eres realmente bueno y te necesito para una nueva tarea**

**-No me interesa**

**-Serás muy bien pagado por tus servicios** -Sonrió la chica.**\- Tengo suficiente dinero para pagarte Dojun Kengo, no siempre he sido una hacker de sombrero blanco, podrías preguntarle a tu hermana, ella sabe más**

**-¿Qué puedo hacer yo, un simple humano, por la duelista más fuerte?** -Dijo Kengo de manera casi sarcástica.

**-Evitar la destrucción del mundo que provocaran mis manos **-Fue directa Yusaku, Kengo solo le miro con atención al escuchar aquello.**\- La verdadera guerra empezara pronto y será causada por mi culpa, quiero asegurarme de que si hago realmente las cosas mal y los termino por traicionar o sucede algo malo que cambia el transcurso del camino, tú termines con mi vida**

**-¿Qué demonios dices?**

**-Lo que digo, es que ellos siguen vivos…**

Tal vez este solo era el inicio de la historia. El inicio de tanto dolor y sufrimiento que volverían a vivir. Un desenlace que se encontraba lejos. Una historia sin saber que destino tendrá. ¿Bueno o malo? ¿Qué camino les tocaría tomar? Era totalmente incierto.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¿Se hubieran imaginado un final así? No se pierdan las palabras de la autora.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**Nota importante: El sitio de Wattpad, es usado como medida de precaución ante el anterior robo de historias que se sufre. Por favor, de apoyar a su escritor favorito, nunca intenten copiar las historias en otros sitios y usarlos como suyos, recibirán grandes sanciones por parte de la comunidad como la falta de respeto que se podrían ganar. Solo obligan a que nosotros como escritores, ya no confiar en ustedes, dejar de escribir y en caso mucho más grave, eliminar nuestras historias.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Sábado 18 de Abril de 2020**


	12. Notas de la autora:

**Notas de la autora:**

Y es de esta manera en la que llegamos al final de esta tercera temporada. ¿Se hubieran imaginado que esta historia tendría epilogo con ello este inesperado final? Me supongo que no. Saben, con el capitulo nueve me salió una estupidez. Sin querer y tal vez porque fue por error humano o porque me encontraba cansada, borre sin querer el final por el que tanto me había esforzado en escribir. ¡Me quería morir en ese momento! Lamentablemente, no pude conseguir más que una copia pero no estaba completo así que me dedique toda la semana escribirlo. ¡Toda una semana para que al fin pudiera terminar esta historia!

Pero bueno, como lo indica el final del epilogo, **tendrá una cuarta temporada.** Esto es una pequeña sorpresa a todos ustedes que me han apoyado todo este tiempo. Porque para mí, las cosas en Vrains no terminaron de esa manera, así que me esforzare en crear esta cuarta temporada porque realmente se lo merecen.

El titulo como la portada del mismo será todavía un pequeño secreto ya que aun no tengo fecha para publicarlo. Primero quiero acabar unas historias pendientes y ya cuando esté totalmente desocupada, podre continuar la historia. Tal vez me tarde un poco pero lo prometo que lo tendré. Incluso, quiero que salga muy bien esta historia que tendré por primera vez una persona que me ayudara a escribir la historia. Podría decirse que sería mi beta, pero como quiero que mi historia salga bien así que les diré desde un principio que estaré molestando desde un principio porque tendrá muchos capítulos o esa es la idea principal.

Ya lo descubrirán muy pronto.

Las canciones que me inspire para escribir esta tercera parte fueron:

1\. Unlasting- LiSA

2\. Tell me- milet

¡Nos veremos pronto para la cuarta temporada!

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**


End file.
